Children of the Ancients: Awakening
by GREAT CELESTIAL-DRAGON
Summary: Humanity discovered it's true origins, they reached out to the stars and created a new age of wonders. Spread across the stars to uphold the Mantle of Responsibility, passed down to them by the Forerunners as their successors. A new era awakens for the galaxy and beyond, one that either brings a new golden age, or a path into darkness. 5 & 6 edited (Beta reader for hire)
1. Prologue

**I would like to apologies for not updating but as you had to understand college and studies need to be first and have other projects. So I thought about focusing this again and restart it, a lot of changes in the story and yeah im redoing the timeline but adding some story background. For the originally idea which was BEFORE Halo 4 came out the Forerunners were the ancestors of humans and being the offshoot race of Alterans millions of years ago after separating from them. Oh And Kira was going to be a hybrid of them but after seeing what they finally look like, eh better change it but I did some studies that they have went through a lot of genetic mutations so what their original appearance long before creating an advance empire is a little myster. Hey wouldnt we have done the same in their shoes when spread across the galaxy?**

 **Some I'm keeping parts of the story like the battle of Halo Earth, the fall of the colonies but slight changes so it wont be long i hope. Changes like how Kira will be brought up, the timeline and more details then adding more timelines but some important stuff. taking some out of the first chapter for later and not want to bore you so I made it into a prologue of what happened in the last moments of the Forerunner so help understand the history and how far they came. Also I would need a beta reader for help of any mistakes (grammar and spelling) or anyone willing to take part of the story which is better as I find it sometimes difficult to do it alone.**

 **I do not own any of the games, comics, TV series or movies as they belong to their respective owners. I on the other hand OWN this** **fan fiction.**

* * *

 _In a time when the oldest races thrived and prospered throughout the universe, within a galaxy, the Alterans were the first evolution of Humanity._

 _They were a powerful civilization, until they had been divided into three factions by their beliefs; those who would become the Ancients followed the path of science, the second that became the Ori chose religion but to a fanatical level for desire of power. The third were a neutral division that chose a different path then siding with the two and went into exile before the conflict between the two sides escalated._

 _Before the Ancients arrived to the Milky Way galaxy and settled on a world called Ghilalb to begin a new start, the descendants of the exiled that left the Alteran Home Galaxy had evolved into a complete new species through genetic forms and advancing their civilization over thousands of years, exploring the galaxy of new sentient life forms of all forms._

 _They called themselves, the Forerunners…_

 _At the time when the Forerunner society was young, they were found and brought under the guidance of a race, much older and highly advance beyond their technological capabilities, the Precursors. They took interest of the young and powerful race since their ancestors first arrived in the galaxy. They were much different then they have brought the powerful races into a new age without wars and conflict. They had fought in wars and nightmarish horrors that tried to wipe out all life in the galaxy._

 _When the Precursors left the galaxy, the Forerunners were made as the Precursor's successors of what was known as the Mantle of Responsibility to protect and cultivate the younger races. And learn much from other advance races to improve themselves then their sibling races form the ancestral home galaxy. They used the technology and science to expand their exploration beyond the rim and found more life flourishing in other galaxies in various shapes and sizes. Seeking out only those who were considered sufficiently advance, yet so few and observe new civilizations rise from their primitive cave-dwelling societies to sending the first ships into the stars._

 _But in most times, the Forerunners had dark times in their history. Not all of events were peaceful, as the Forerunner Empire had faced against forces considered to be the threat to all life. Many have tried and failed to defeat them and their allies, but have failed to bring the Forerunners to their knees and continue to fight for the Mantel and the right for all sentient races for several thousand years._

 _Until now…_

 _Fear turned into reality when the Ori invaded the galaxy through the gateway long ago by their ancestors for exploration. Forming alliances with their rivals and allies alike to defeat them. It was a long and devastating war that soon brought some races to near extinction. Eventually they finally succeeded creating one of the most powerful weapons in the universe and eradicated the Ori by cutting off their source of power from the fanatical followers under their control. But at a great price for the Forerunners, as they lost the majority of their civilization to save many a war that should have been fought long ago…_

 _Milky Way Galaxy, Sol System, Erde-Tyrene_

The Librarian was operating with the machine while the Sentinels gather DNA samples from the countless species from across the galaxy. Almost completed before they would forever leave this Milky Way. With the war against the Ori had ended, the galaxies have been restored to order, and the races returned to their respective territories while some chose to journey beyond the rim of the galaxies. The Forerunners would be joining them soon once they relocated one of the most devastating weapons ever constructed by the alliance, used as the last resort against the powerful foe like the Ori.

Halo.

A large built warrior walks towards her with two Warrior-Servants beside him. Clad decorative armour. "Librarian, the last of the ships have returned from the Halo galaxy. The remnants of our species have gone into suspended hibernation within outposts. The rest of the genetic samples from the sentient species before the Halo arrays fired, they will be revived on the planets they once thrived."

"That is good to hear." The Librarian felt some comfort from the news. "What of the races that have fought in the War in Heaven? The Halos are no longer a threat to any sentient life but we cannot leave them for risk of another disaster."

"We have scattered them across known space, Librarian. The Asgard have received one of arrays upon their return to Ida, the Preservers have hidden their own from known space. The Shadows and the Vorlons would eagerly protect the Ring world from potential threats and as a sign of good will for helping us. All that matters is they would be under safe hands." Reassuring her as the Sentinels continue their work. Deep down she felt nothing but grieve and sorrow for the actions her people have made.

"If only there was another way, Kartak, but we had no choice as the Ori were too powerful. The Eldar are leaving through the webway with their craftworlds to prevent facing extinction. The Protheans were an advance species and we could only save so few by returning them to their homeworld." Spoke in sorrow in her voice. "For what has became such a fate for an intelligent species. They will have to restart from the beginning."

"Because of the plague the Ori have unleashed we could only do is to devolve them back to their primitive stage. The Protheans were a noble species; they fought with honor, their duty and sacrifice to bring the Ori to an end by the billions. Perhaps hopefully they will become even greater since we have given them a second chance."

"They shall, and so will our chosen legacy. For Humanity have been scattered to a handful of planets, some that have been seeded by the Ancients could have a greater chance." Spoke in disdain upon speaking the name of the Ancients. "They will be the caretakers of the Mantel as we were given the task by the Precursors before their passing."

"Kartak, I know you are hiding your emotions for what has happened. But we can not fully blame the Ancients for the cause of the war." The Librarian tried to reason with him, knowing him as her late husband Ur-Didact have known for centuries.

"Forgive me Librarian for my outburst, but the Ancients have every right to be at fault for this. Because of the divergence between our ancestors, they chose not to fight the Ori before they fled to another dimension as a 'sanctuary' for their survival. And for their negligence and do nothing, the Ori grew powerful and waged a crusade across the cosmos, forcing us to do what they could not!" Throwing his arm across and stared sternly at her, walking through the holograms while berating her of the events from the war.

"The Ecumene has fallen, our civilization is on the verge of extinction, all because they would not act and afraid of leaving their little sanctuary while we struggle to survive."

"And that what made us different from them, we have given our lives for the future generations to prosper and perhaps others can learn from our mistakes. Our time has come to an end. We must go now, old friend." Ur-Didact assured him, placed a hand on his shoulder when leading them out of the room as the Librarian had accomplished her last duties. Stepping out of the outpost and gaze into the horizon, where she spotted a tribe of now primitive humans; hunters gathering fur and meat of their kill, children laughing and playing with the time of their young lives and females welcoming their loved ones and caring for their children.

A sense of pride within her that they done the right thing to save a species from extinction, and fear for the challenges they will face in the future. The Forerunners were not the only chosen by the Precursors and saw something in Humanity, taken their words before they vanished and saved a dying species from the possible fate they would receive after defeating the Ori.

Unsure what will become of them, so she and a few others decided to leave a few of their gifts for them until they were matured enough, ready to take the responsibilities alongside other chosen races by the First Ones.

"Librarian. It is time we left this world for good. The Asgard will watch over the Tau'ri for us until they stand on their own feet." Ur-Didact spoke to her, letting her take one last look of the natural beauty before their bodies were engulfed by pillars of light and vanished.

Thousands of years since the Forerunners left the world, Humanity had spread across the world, giving rise to new cultures and empires. The memories of the ancient Imperium had since faded into legends in the early times of human history as civilizations rise and fall throughout history. Even with their empire lost, the nature to learn and urge of survival had not been forgotten, from pyramids, temples and ships to great buildings made of steel and planes to soar the skies.

In one part of human societies, lies a carefully hidden and secretive order from the known world. They call themselves the High Foundation, a small order whose members derived from different culture and religion come together to form a society free from the corruption within their home countries.

Their roots in fact, go back to centuries under the awareness of people, their sole purpose was to search for the lost records of the First Humans, wondrous science beyond the minds of mankind of the 21st century, thousands of years since their civilization had been reduced to begin a new from a war they fought for right of existence.

The members of the order sought to recover these relics and anything left by their ancestors to relearn what they can to regain their lost heritage and bring humanity back to the stars for a new path to forge as a united people once again, free from greed and hatred before they can reclaim their place in the stars.

* * *

 _Historic Timeline_

 **2012:** At the time of the new millennium, it was meant to be a sign of great changes for humanity. Knowledge from the human mind would expand and open new ideas for all and perhaps shake the borders that have long existed between countries and come together as one. But it didn't. And instead, the nature of war grew to a point of which the planet could no longer sustain for long. Yet in ignorance, man shows lack of concern for it's actions and care only themselves then other things.

Violence has taken a new level of a meaningless war by the very people sworn to lead their people for resources. Species dying out by greed, and friend turn against friend. Religion now used for means of terrorism and hatred then faith as they were meant to be. The irony of it, is many who wish for a brighter future, would do nothing and that all will turn out well on it's own. But unless they take actions for themselves, it will never happen.

That is, until that day everything changed when the High Foundation decided to take measures into their own hands. After finally able to find the ancient Forerunner outpost _Ark_ in the East African region, the stories and legends from the bible were true as it contained countless DNA samples of all known species on the planet for preservation and survive activating the device to awaken the dormant gene the Forerunners preserved before they vanished.

In the later generations, the day on 21st December 2012, it was then to be remembered as the _Noah's Ark Event_ , relating to the biblical legend of Noah's Ark, the survival of the animal species and the rebirth of mankind.

 **2015:** Finally giving in to the public's demand to reveal classified information relating to UFO and conspiracies, the US government were in fact testing new technology in Area 51 for possible future contact with extraterrestrials if they are either peaceful or hostile. One of the biggest news in human history revealed a device that could take travellers through an artificial wormhole to another world within seconds, called the Stargate. The device would be one of the great examples of exploration of habitable planets by dialing the gate addresses based on the star charts the scientists have studied from the ring. Unlike the ancient technologies of their ancestors, this was built from a different race known as the Builders, or Ancients from the ancient Archives from the dig site from Egypt in the early 20th century.

 **2019:** Less than several years after the _Ark Event,_ many governments have been trying to understand the changes that have happened in the human-gene and the revolutionary discovery that could change the history of Human origins, at the first months they assumed this was a biological weapon but scientist have proven that this was something they never seen before, rising results of higher grades from schools, people taking up physical changes and the sudden appearance of a so-called religious cult they first assumed to be the cause of the sudden burst of light but word from media spread of groups of trained soldiers who are allied with them had helped turn the tides against the Islamic State's forces and ending the war in terror then any of the government officials had imagined. Seeing the High Foundation's unique forces under their command brought the country to the people it deserved and slowly beginning to gain moral support for their humanitarian actions.

Historians, scientists and archeologists have been given free access to the ancient technologies from the Forerunners and their Ancient Human ancestors with the help of the awakened Sentinels to assist them, even allowing them access to the ancient vaults protected form governments from trying to misuse them that could still be operational after thousands of years. For them, it was the beginning of a new age for Humanity, or by their ancient given name, the Tau'ri.

 **2020:** With the majority of the U.N. had finally decided to proceed using the technology for the advancement of their civilization, military, civilian and most of all space exploration. Despite many refuse to acknowledge the advancements for cleaner resources or accepting the fact of the Ancient Human Origins and loose factions having their own gain. Using the new discoveries to fix as much as they can to the Earth's environment, assist the non-aligned nations and end the conflicts between Ukraine and Russia but the government has continued to place genetic samples of all species on Earth for future plans of colonizing new worlds.

However, during the year they discovered Earth is not home to one sentient race, but three. The first were a race of Gargoyles, thought to be a myth and legend but have been hiding among human society for centuries and were an endangered race because of humans hunting them out of fear but were protected by the High Foundation. The second were the Silurians, slept for approximately 65 millions of years since the fall of the Dinosaurs. Some woke up to find humans and considered them a threat to their survival and wanting to wage war to reclaim the Earth.

 **2021:** The U.N. sent the High Foundation for their years of humanitarian services to help the diplomats of all parties to negotiate a possible solution for peaceful existence. Showing plans of colonizing other worlds would eventually make space for Earth in the few decades and offer them their own worlds to thrive. The Gargoyles saw this as a chance for their civilization to thrive again by uniting the clans into one once more. The silurians were cautious and saw the highly advance technology the humans posses which were thousands of years and almost ahead of theirs, some saw the chance to reclaim their glory days and possibly exist alongside the two races.

Both chose for peace to avoid an all out war, despite the threats of pro-human groups who wanted humanity to be pure from all influences, including aliens and the High Foundation who they considered a bigger threat for the changes, even against the newly changed humans of the new generation.

 **2023:** NASA makes a breakthrough of making interstellar travel much easier and faster to approach new planets in less then a few days, they have begun a project of studying the possibly FTL-drive technologies for the first generation of interstellar starships. Plans for permanent outposts for the Lunar and Martian Colonization projects have gone underway.

They activated the stargate for the world to see for the first time, sending probes through the gate after dialed to the address for the first exoplanet. Confirmed to be an ideal planet for life, the governments found one to be known as Alpha Site for military installation and first frontier colony to monitor any possible signs of extraterrestrials while the people of Earth continue to colonize the solar system first rather then thin out their numbers for territory. Discoveries of Ancient technologies have been recently found over the months and brought back for studies. Any considered dangerous for anyone to use or try to experiment are to be locked up away from the public until further studies to be made in the future.

 **2039:** New interstellar colonies have been established as the first terraformers built proceed on Mars after running many simulations and experiments on Making Mars' environment habitable in a century or so by harnessing greenhouse gasses from Earth, and possibly from Venus using Sentinels for aide, into the Martian atmosphere and any possible as the Red Planet is their long time goal for a new start on the planet. Researchers see it as a way to study how life began on Earth when they transfer suitable plant and animal species capable of adapting on Mars. Using ancient technologies, it would speed up the process faster then previously believed given the effect of using updated resources. Underground colonies have been taken to thought by connecting them to domes on the surface. Many governments took the opportunity to send colonists on some parts of the planet along with future plans of terraforming other worlds.

Growing numbers of people across the globe were born with unique kinetic abilities and better capabilities of accessing Forerunner technology. The public became aware of the situation and wanted something to be done, running tests and confirmed to be the effects of the FTA genes (Forerunner Technology Activation) after the _Noah's Ark Event_. Sponsoring institutes for people with these abilities to better control their powers so they would not come to harm anyone around them, including themselves. A project for the co-species military faction, the URS decided to introduce them to this project for any that wish to enroll, unaware of what they may encounter beyond their solar system and believing this to be the perfect choice to make a valuable solution.

 **2058:** After decades of conflicts, skirmishes and political activities between all sides, both on Earth and new colonies from across the system for rights of independence and need of new resources, the governments had come together to found a new unified government after discussions between governments to form the United Republic of Sol, and allowing other colonies who wish to have a voice of their own to form their own and be part of the URS. Not just for one species but an alliance between the newly named Tau'ri, Silurian and Gargoyle to work together to build a treaty community.

 **2073:** Through years of understanding the stargate network, the URS came in contact with many human civilizations and the some of the cultures were no less advance then recently discovering electricity. The Tau'ri believed they might have been descendants of the Ancient Humans who managed to survive the collapse of the ancient empire and fell to the dark ages after being isolated from each other for thousands of years. But things became more interesting and strange for the explorers when many worship religious deities from Earth's cultures, Egyptians, Greece, Japanese and Chinese gods. Many natives from their own worlds thought of them as such for travelling through the gates at first glance. Some First Contacts were peaceful until they came across an imperialistic race of parasites called the Goa'uld. The Tau'ri through many hostile encounters with this species they discovered that the Goa'uld Empire discovered Earth long ago, subjugated and enslaved many humans to be their slaves and hosts for their survival, scattering them across the galaxy on hundreds of worlds. The URS council saw this as an act of slavery over their younger cousins and as the successors of the Forerunners to uphold the Mantle, they voted to rage skirmishes and liberate the enslaved populations from their hold.

The event became known as the Unification Wars.

Throughout the years they gained several new allies Tok'ra, Unas, Jaffa Rebels who saw the truth of their deceit and few pockets of advanced human societies who could provide help as they can. The Asgard, one of the several advance races still around discovered them and saw the URS as suitable allies. Although they have made new allies, but not without making enemies they previously met, alien or human alike it made no difference to them. It even brought nearly all of the nations to pull in their resources to build a fleet against their enemies and liberate their cousins.

The war with the system lords was hard as they were more advanced and experienced with interstellar combat then the URS did for just colonizing half of their home system. The High Foundation then founded a peacekeeping faction by allowing gifted individuals trained to use their abilities in combat and lower casualties for their people and allies, creating the Vanguards as protectors, warriors and assassins, trained to fight against the deadliest enemy threats the Republic could imagine. Their actions from the Chulak Campaign gave support from the Jaffa Rebellion as more joined their course.

 **2083:** After the long ten years of war, the Unification Wars finally came to an end after the defeat and death of the Supreme System Lord Anubis at the _Battle of Cimmeria_. It was a day of celebration to the URS, and to many human and alien civilizations that have lived under the fear and tyranny under the Goa'uld for untold millennia a historic event, which would spread across many galaxy of the once mighty Goa'uld Empire's collapse. The URS had progressed further throughout the years through years of trade relations with other races and further use of the remaining Forerunner technologies and Ancient human remnants.

Mastering the use of FTL technology and the Stargate network from the Asgards to travel across the galaxy, although they have discovered the blueprints of another used by the Forerunners and Ancient Humans that is familiar to the Asgards called the Slipstream, or Slipspace for short. According to their research, slipspace is another dimension for ships to travel through and takes them as far as the Hyperdrive's limit. However, the Tau'ri had limited knowledge to Slipstream and dangers of misuse without precaution, considered delaying the project until they fully grasped the concept before installing it to suitable ships for it until they were ready as the Asgard council fully agreed to the thought of it.

 **2085:** A mining vessel in the Kuiper Belt picked up a vessel passing Jupiter's orbit, the aliens onboard the vessel were called Vulcans who were a survey group passing through the system when they detected their ship and established First Contact with them, allowing the crew of the _T'Plana-Hath_ to make an official greeting to the inhabitants of the solar system. The Vulcan High Command were surprised to discover three sentient species originated and live alongside with one another on the same planet, and even the technology that greatly surpasses their own. Learnt of the collapse of the infamous Goa'uld Empire by their deeds and the sudden change of the human race. The Tau'ri had learnt that the Vulcans had been monitoring the planet for decades from the 20th century until they picked up a 'unique anomaly' that made the Vulcans curious of what happened which of course was the day the _Noah's Ark Event_ happened.

 **2088:** A coalition of Warlords, criminals, smugglers and pirates once oppressed by the Goa'uld came together on the planet Lucia after the rebellion, founding the Lucian Alliance to take advantage of the power vacuum. Cold wars and skirmishes between the Alliance and the Republic had occurred over the years and other human factions. Many theorised that even if the two sides do settle for peace it is unlikely they would not settle any differences in the decades to come. The Tau'ri see this as how the United States of America and the Soviet Union behave from the 20th century.

 **2100:** The welcoming of the 22nd century for Earth and it's new found colonies. The beginning of a golden age for Earth to begin exploring more of the galaxy, there have been petty arguments between the Republic of Sol and the High Vulcan Command over the situation and believed in trying to slow down their progress until they felt were ready for the galaxy. Where as half of the Sol System was colonized they were still eager to see more worlds to understand, especially for the Tau'ri to know more about their distant cousins. The Silurians have started to set up a Martian colony on Hellas in its near completion, the Gargoyles also shared the Tau'ri interest. The Asgard took their side and showed the Vulcans that the Tau'ri and their allies of the URS were fully capably of taking on anything and were amending the damage they had done in the past. They have signed an agreement to avoid interfering with pre-spacefaring civilizations, only to observe and if absolute necessary to preserve their cultures and people without knowing they exist. There were some tribes on Earth that have not made contact and have been left alone to preserve natural environments on their world.

 **2146:** The expansion of interstellar travel has increased, expanding further beyond their native system by the increase number of starships to colonise neighbouring star systems. Restricted to only the planets of interest for resources and population growth. Plans to help other human cultures on other worlds for need of protection are underway but prohibited of selling technology beyond their understanding to avoid the same mistake as their Tollan cousins have done in the past.

 **2155:** Many first contacts with many races, forming alliances and diplomat relations. For the Tau Empire, a collective empire of several races under the guidance of the humanoid Tau in the religion referred by them as The Greater Good _._ The High Foundation priests were intrigued by their beliefs and approached them in the distant region of the galaxy. Respectively declining the offer of joining their empire, some of the allied members proposed of an alternative solution of building trade relations and set up worlds for various cultures to live and learn from each other. They would allow their citizens to follow the Greater Good by their chose and hopefully bring them close together in friendship. The Ethereals were intrigued and see this as an opportunity to express their wisdom and guidance to other races beyond their expanse territory, accepted the offer and made a bond with the alliance.

 **2161:** All the allied races came together on Earth for the birth of the United Federation of Planets, there were a few terrorists and enemies, mainly Terra Prime that tried to prevent the Federation from being founded to drive all non-humans and the human traitors (the Tau'ri) out of their system but ultimately failed. Tau'ri, Human, Gargoyle, Silurian, Vulcan, Andorian, Asgard and Tellarites who were the founding species of the new federal government. Many of the allied races have immediately earned a membership into the Federation, allowing each member their own place, share technology, culture, resources, science and military to better themselves.

It is also come tot he attention that the Tau'ri decided to rename Earth into Erde-Tyrene from the records of their ancient ancestors. Some would still refer it by it's common name, even name it Terra from a handful of frontier worlds by some humans. With new plans of strengthening the military, various states supported the idea of new technologies from the Tau'ri idea of building mechs for various roles, an inspiration mostly from the Tau battlesuits by many colonists in Tau space.

 **2163:** The High Foundation had grown across many systems with various religious factions of many member worlds came together to share their beliefs, discuss the theories and all the beliefs of heaven and the afterlife for all may intact be the high plane of existence and ascension may be part of it. Even the Vanguards' numbers have grown as more signs of kinetic sensitives born with these abilities. The Governments decided to allow the Foundation to teach future generations of Vanguards of many learn their new gifts and be used as peacekeepers to many systems. Studies indicate some of these races whose genes with anomalies similar to the FTA-genes humans possess may have been visited by other ancient races in the past.

 **2191:** A Federation shuttle picked up a distress beacon from the colony ship _Rising Sun_ went missing for five months, what they never expected in a million years was the discovery of an enormous Ring World, but not just any ring. But a Halo, one of the greatest devices and terrifying weapons built by the Forerunners themselves. A discovery of the century for the Federation and surprised it was under the noses of their rivals, mainly Tholian, the Gorn and Romulans from their history. Archaeological teams and scientists went down to discovered it to be habitable with the conditions for life, the colonists manage to settle in without harm by the sentinels who have been protecting it for eons and been waiting for the Tau'ri or by their referred name ' _Reclaimers_ '. The Monitors were delighted to meet them and surprised by how far the Tau'ri have come and build strong relations with other alien species, much to their surprise but delighted to cooperate with the Federation to help advance their science. To their further shock and surprise, the Halo had an Ancient device and revealed a galaxy that was hidden from their radar for so long in a perfect orbit alongside their galaxy and the Andromeda. Revealed to have been visited by several advanced races long ago including the Ancients in their time, a beacon coming from the galaxy indicates to be another Halo and use to be under the care of a race called the Protheans, but some reason it is declared destroyed and no further data on this unknown species. Scientists chose to name this unknown galaxy after the Forerunner ring world.

 **2378:** A development of a gateway that could send objects to another galaxy after years of researching on wormholes and the Stargates, the Asgard demonstrated the project after their recent discoveries of ancient gate technologies by a race thought to be a myth known as Iconians. Plans have been went underway to build a fleet of seeding ships beyond their galaxy for survival if their civilization fell. Other governments took part, some in reluctance but grown to trust them. A fleet send to the Andromeda and Pegasus as the ideal places for seeding life.

 **2525:** Centuries passed after the _Noah's Ark Event_ happened. Humanity had reached the stars it had long dreamt off and rejoined their long lost cousins. Wars had been fought and alliances formed through truce, friendship and respect. The Federation had expanded beyond the Alpha Quadrant, flourishing and continue to explore the vast uncharted galaxy. But one day, at the time of peace the Federation received news of recent pirate activities from An Andorian-Tau Expedition on a new colony world in the Orion Arm, made First Contact with a coalition of alien species known as the Covenant from the far part of the arm.

The Covenant immediately attacked the Federation of using the Forerunner technology, in which they see it as heresy to their so-called _'_ gods', launched a genocidal and religious crusade to wipe out all human and humanoids with similar physical appearances to exterminate them. Almost nothing like the _Dominion War,_ the Federation, Romulan Republic and the Klingon Empire banded together to face off this new enemy. From the months on during the war, researchers discovered the tech the fleet brought back from battles to be reversed engineered Forerunner relics. This disturbed many that an enemy could posses more advantage over them. Surprisingly the Lucian Alliance despite its history with the UFP joined the pact for mutual survival interests. In the five years on, a group of Covenant seperatist approach them, led by a San 'Shyuum known as the Prophet of Harmony. Spoken to many of the races of the ancient history they had with the humans before the fall and the truth behind the Prophets' propaganda. There had been a growing splinter group that is willing to help them bring down the corrupt Covenant to end the war and save lives.

A civil war broke out by broadcasting the truth and brought the Prophets to justice, the Orion War came to an end. Fracturing the empire into many states, some chose independence, others joined the Federation and the Tau Empire for their similar religious beliefs. The Sangheili founded their nation and formed strong bond with many human races and especially the Tau'ri, Jaffa and Klingons in respect of their similar cultures and code of honor to amend the sins they committed.

 **2552:** Contact from the seeding fleets after centuries of silence is reestablished with the Andromeda and Pegasus colonists established, naming themselves as the Pegasus Coalition and the United Systems of Andromeda. Many galactic powers across the Milky Way have signed an official alliance referred as the Interstellar Commonwealth for mutual community and strong relations

 **2646:** A new gate is established to explore the mysterious Halo Galaxy has finally been made to open the first extra-galactic colonies in the new galaxy. The UFP understands that some need to be independent governments should the link between galaxies is cut off but knowing they would do something to fix it, given them a sizeable military support to protect colonists from attacks until they find a suitable planet. The First system they found is christened the Utopia System, colonization established on Eden Prime to build a voice for their home galaxy.

 **2648:** Drones sent out to map out and study neighbouring star systems, so far there is in fact several spacefaring species, showing precaution to make peaceful contact with them to make a good impression and hopefully friendly neighbours with them for a better future without warring among one another. The Tau'ri throughout the centuries have made an influence in the Milky Way, they had taken their role upon the Mantle of Responsibility and lived peacefully among their allies. But what their past experiences has taught them even with the moment of peace, they would always be prepared for the great unknown.

* * *

 **Damn, took longer then I thought! (phew) so there you have it. I wanted to make it an actual story then just a plain timeline. THere are still some bits missing but wanting to leave them out to make something different for the story, don't worry there Colonials will make an appearance but in a different way. I wanted to give it a mix of Destiny, Mass Effect, Babylon and star wars type of thing. The next chapter will set in a later date and will figure out when Kira will make an appearance in the story, just need to work out how to change the plot on the Seed story a bit as he will be a little older and in the main story. Sorry, spoilers! I want no flaming, no hate comments, only** **critic and constructive ideas if you have that could make this story work. I'm also going to do a codex part as well maybe for the factions in the story but the rest you can find on the wiki but they will be changed later so don't expect anything what you read lol**

 **About Kira; his background will be different, not going to be a prophecies person but one of those to take on the big bad. Cant do it by himself which is suicidal! Romance? Probably would but no worries its not the main thing, gotta have drama, character moments to have a balance in it, and will be paried with someone else, sorry for the KiraXLacus fans but no worries she will be paired with someone also. Might base the character form an anime show, thought of one but no telling to viewers! ^^**

 **I'm going to work on the first contact between the Citedal and the Interstellar Commonwealth. Not saying anything to ruin the surprise as you know I mentioned the names of the familiar aliens. If you wish for a request send one now. These I have picked and any favourite show you like to be in it please talk to me and how you like them to fit in the Children of the Ancients universe**

 **Destiny**

 **Mass Effect**

 **Stargate**

 **Transformers**

 **Galactica**

 **Roswell Conspiracies**

 **Eve Online**

 **Gundam**

 **Star Trek**

 **Halo**

 **Babylon 5**

 **Warhammer**

 **Macross/Robotech**

 **The rest I'm keeping for later so hope you all enjoyed the prologue and eager for the First Chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1: Coming Storm

_Attican Traverse 2663 A.D._

The Batarian Hegemony have been secretly pushing their efforts of building plans for expansion upon their territory into the Skyllian Verge after long years of preparations, hiring pirates and slavers to find new worlds to plunder and for bonus, a new race to enslave or new technologies to sell in the market under the Citadel Councils' collective noses. They had not much luck so far with Turian navy ships patrolling the borders in the known galaxy. Even if the Hegemony faces problems they will never turn back on slavery, to them it is what makes them strong to become the strongest force in the galaxy. And to add up to their pride and arrogance, they picked up a faint trail of ion and anomalies near their systems, it was difficult to trace but took them days to find the source.

To their fortunate event, the 7th fleet in the remote region picked up ships of unknown origin within the uncharted system nearby a system, possibly the homeworld or colony, rip for the taken. This could be in luck for them, for this new race would be the new property to the Hegemony without the Council knowing. Hoping something good to sell a hefty price from this new upstart species.

Aboard the Dreadnaught-class vessel _Shadow Sun_ , under the command of Commander Garithos who stood in the bridge, observing the fleet moving in position for the big event. Unlike certain prideful Batarians, he had an odd feeling this is not going to be like any other raid, there were no report from one of the scouting groups in a while from their survey mission on these unknown newcomers. Even if the others say they must've hit an asteroid, made a detour, or got left behind. But it didn't made any sense to him at all; they would've been considered an upstart race that recently entered a galactic stage and be easy pickins for them if they yet to discover element zero.

"How soon will we reach the planet?" The commander wanting an answer, knowing the crew will get restless and eager for slaves and the glory of a raid. They had been trained for a while now and learnt how to use military tactics, eager to make history of the Hegemony to 'educate' these newcomers as their first client race.

"We should be at the other side of the relay point any moment now, sir." The Navigation officer responded.

Garithos seemed approved of the statement. "Excellent. A lot of us are eager for a fight. I hope the admiral doesn't do anything foolish. We know nothing of this species except that they are possibly just started exploring the stars so that will give us a chance." What he did not want anyone to know in fear of being ridiculed or seen as weak was that he did not have a passion for slavery, nor did his family but have taken in many and treated them fairly. Not just him, but a few believe that their culture needed a change and some believe it will lead only to disaster if they continue this path. All he cares about is his soldiers who are to be sent into a battlefield and bring back as many in his

The admiral, Pazis Dad'caroh, had a reputation for having a ruthless reputation for his cruel pleasures of warfare and eager to make a name for himself as a loyal soldier of the Hegemony.

If he learnt about Garithos' secret and any who show signs of weakness, well, no one needs to take to guess what he would do to him and his entire family then just make them slave away into the mines. Taking his mind off the worry and focus on the mission as they recently entered the system, claiming to be where the natives were first discovered.

"Alright, we're here. Begin scanning the system of any signs of ships and eezo activity."

"Yes si-Wait, multiple signals detected! Confirmed to be ships, a lot of them all, in a fleet formation!" The officer said, dancing his fingers on the pad to locate the unknown targets' positions.

"Someone get me visual of what they are!" Barking out orders to get a close up on these newcomers. What they didn't expect to see were huge ships the size of a dreadnaught. Judging from the appearances they appear to be built for war and easily dwarf the Batarian fleet, making many who were able to see them felt a uneasy feeling about this mission. But how could such an unknown race built ships with such resources and able to move.

"Those ships are huge! This can't be right they must be dreadnaughts, but how could a species create such size with a limited resource of eezo?!" The commander was in awe and a little nervous of them, obvious that they were coming to their direction and must've been aware of their presence. He was not sure they would not go down so easily. He needed to contact the admiral immediately. "Get me in touch with the _Fist of Karshan_ we should rethink our strategies and know about this species."

"I'm trying to connect with them now, but something isn't right about them. Scans detect no Element Zero from any of those ships." The ensign officer said, making sure he was reading the scans correctly before telling his commander.

Garithos thoguth he heard him right and looked at the officer. "That's impossible, it's the main source that builds civilization and from legacy of the Protheans. How can these aliens have not even a source of it within their ships?" This was getting strange, not even sure if they seem to be a recently upstart species in the galactic stage. These behemoths appear to have been around for a while considering the amount of resources it must've taken to built them. His thoughts were interrupted by an incoming message, coming from the alien fleet. The hologram projection showed a very large, hulking humanoid in thick armor. Backing away from the projection because of its intimidating size.

 _"This is Bracus Tha'aum, Centurion of the Sand Eater."_ The alien spoke in a deep strong tone through its helmet. _"This system is under the control of the Cabal. We know what you are. Batarian. Those you have sent were captured and 'provided' the knowledge we needed before their services were no longer required. It would be unwise to stand in the way of our purpose, but you have a choice; return to your homeworld and do not stand in our way again. Offer servitude to the Cabal and your race will be spared of its dignity and less death, or stand in the face of oblivion if you so wish. Choose your answers wisely, for you will not survive might of our empire."_

The broadcast ends, leaving the crew aboard to digest the words from the aliens calling themselves the Cabal and clearly a race tempting to make their mark in this part of the galaxy, they were very clear on their threats and warnings for whatever this so-called purpose they were on about. The Cabal seem to be aware of other sentient life and possibly from a culture based on war and conflicts to have a harden appearance.

 _'I don't think we're dealing no upstarts here! I dunno why, but we really need to get out of here now!'_ Going through what he learnt from these Cabal species.

"Commander, we're receiving a broadcast from the admiral to all fleets and the Cabal!"

"Open channel." Garithus was nervous of what Pazis was about the say, knowing the admiral he would not act in aggression. A new hologram lid up to show a strong Batarian, showing a strong

 _"This is Admiral Pazis Dad'caroh of the_ Fist of Karshan, _the only_ _ones who will bow to the victors is_ YOU, not the Batarians. _Your species clearly are from a backwater world and shall have the honour of becoming a client race of the mighty Batarian Hegemony!_ _All forces commence the attack, we will not return to the Homeworld empty handed and prove ourselves to the galaxy!"_ Given the clear idea that this was foolish, did he not see how huge those vessels are as they come closer to them.

"Damn him! He'll get us all killed. Order our forces to arm themselves and fire on the targets and get me in touch with him immediately!" Reluctantly going along with the command or be seen as mutiny and weakness.

The Batarian ships took their positions, launched a shower of missiles and kinetic weapons fired from their ships. Watching the Cabal ships be smothered by kinetic blasts as they impact on the hull surfaces. But when the blasts made impact there was hardly anything when they hit the faint shields protecting the warships. The slaver ships were easily taken by surprise of what they just witnessed and no damage to them, but it wont stop them so easily as the Cabal began to move their ships forward.

Bracus Tha'aum stood firmly aboard the bridge of the Cabal warship, overseeing the battle between the Mighty Cabal and this species known as the Cabal. They had arrived into this new galaxy to begin their holy mission to prepare themselves for when the greatest threat will make its emergence in the universe, even greater then the War of Darkness when they faught many battles and the dreaded Iconians. He and his fellow Sand Eaters were one of the many to ensure the survival of their empire by gathering potential allies and securing worlds to fortify their military forces.

According to the Intelligence unit, the Batarians they captured were part of a collective interstellar community of different species called the Citedal. Researching into their technology, culture and military, these were nothing more then barely organised, weakened themselves of limited fleets and using the technology of a long dead race, hardly experienced years of warfare as a sign of their weakness. But something from his superiors have learnt about the Relays from the Psions and other psionic individuals who have sensed something was not right in this part of the galaxy. They will only not waste their military effort on such fools for the mission is outmost important. It would be his mission to show their strength and force to the species of the Citadel or be rid of them for being in their way.

He gave them his demands and received a reply, typical of some less-adavnce civilization that believes they could match the Cabal with their inferior technology. Watching their weak effort to attack the fleet that barely even shuddered the warships. Only the smaller warships received a few minor damage but continue onwards.

Speaking in his native language with growling noise. _"The Batarians have made their choice. Begin the attack, load the cannons for assault on their flagships."_ On his orders, the Legionaires roared, the Psions and the Jackals threw their fists up high for a good battle.

A T'vaoan Jackal approached the Legionaire for a report. _"The fighters and our soldiers are ready for battle when given the order."_

The Cabal turned to the avian Kig-Yar _. "Proceed. They seem eager for combat. For we cannot be weak should the Great Enemy fall upon us."_

* * *

 _Shadow Sun_

Garithus could only watch in awe and fear as they were closing in range. "Continue firing! If they launch fighters taken them out immediately!" He had hoped this didn't turn out as he had thought but what's done is done. They need to get out of here and warn the Hegemony thanks to the foolish Admiral.

"Picking up massive readings, Commander!" He turned to the projection and can see a great number of fighters and the large warships begin to power their weapons. There was no time to alert the crew as the darkness was lid up by the burning lights of plasma and missiles pound the Batarian ships and fighters that had been hit by the blast; slavers, pirates and military alike had suffered major damage despite raising their kinetic barriers. The _Shadow Sun_ took some damage on some of the sections. Clinging to whatever he can get a grip on to stay on his feet. Sparks flaring all over the place and all the lights were flickering until the power was back on.

"Report!" Demanding answers while they try to keep the ship together.

"Engines still operational but receiving hull breach in deck 3!"

"Three frigates have been obliterated!"

"Several decks have been hit, engines are still operational but our kinetic barriers are down by 40%!"

"The _Fist of Karhson_ is dead in the water, they've taken heavy damage. More ships a long the way, we can't take that much damage on the next hit!"

Receiving more news of the damage of the ship. It was hard to believe that almost three quarter of the fleet have been decimated, less then half of them could barely stand a chance after being hit. The rest that were untouched could be thinking this was out of their league. The commander thought it couldn't get any worse until they see the fleet continuing to move forward, a swarm of fighters now closing in on the closest ship to board. There was no helping them in the state their fleet is in, they've taken heavy hits and their kinetic weapons are useless against theirs. Hearing more of the ships destroyed, watching them blow up in smoke. The Commander could watch in horror and then the realisation; they were on a mission of enslaving a new race or colonists, instead, their entire fleet had payed the price for their greed and arrogance. They just started a war because of their way of life, and now because what they've done by unleashing a wrath upon them and possibly the entire Citadel Council.

Balled his fist for the decision he will make. Screw whatever Dad'caroh says if he is still alive, they needed to warn Karshan and the galaxy thanks to the Batarians' greed and arrogance for their so-called 'cultural way of life'. If they are to survive this coming war, changes must be made, even outlaw slavery for what its got them into. "Broadcast to all surviving vessels, this is my order. All remaining ships are to regroup and escape through the relay, the Cabal ships are too powerful. Those who wish to stay behind will fight to the last Batarian standing, we must warn the Hegemony of the new threat before any of those ships arrive on our doorstep! Alert the nearest colony, outpost or Navy ship in the sector about the Cabal!"

Not wanting to ask or retaliate, every officer went about to move the ship out of range and carry out his orders. The rest began to follow, others stayed to give them covering fire to give them chance to escape while the Cabal tore through the debris. Despite their efforts, they have manage to leave some damage to the smaller ships with no shields but their numbers would outgunned and overpower them.

 _Fist of Karshan_

Cowards! That was all he was thinking, seeing the decimated fleet that survived run like cowards then to face the enemy! They could beat them if they can pour all their strength to face the Cabal despite not having any trace of Mass Effect technology. A gut feeling that it was Garithus behind it all, he was always one of the odd ones of not being a true Batarian. Returned to reality when he recieved word of boarding party pummelled through the flagship's interior, receiving news of the Cabal pouring in.

* * *

 _Utopia System_ , _Eden Prime_

The planet's sun bathes over the lush green and blue world with an orange glow in the skies of Eden Prime, the planet was recently discovered a few years ago and established it as the first of a newly formed State Government of the Interstellar Commonwealth. Thousands of colonists have settled on this new world, giving it a name to symbolise a new beginning for varied civilisations and represent the collective voices of the Commonwealth. As the cities of Eden Prime begin to expand,many of them are divided into Sectors provided for species is given artificial environments for alien colonists to survive, providing they are within their own sectors. It is also made for future generations to know their cultural heritage. A stargate was set up near the built a temple not far from the community, in the remote land with mountains, forests and a lake, perfectly unsoiled as a type of environment for the Vanguards to train the future generations with themselves to defend the weak and innocent across the new worlds and the High Foundation to practice their philosophy and research on the ancient cultures that existed in this galaxy.

Alone in the balcony, a Protoss name Kumaar dressed in common ropes and traditional armor, stood by the edge and observed a Vangaurd teaching the young studentsthe arts of defence and controlling their gifts when in combat training. He can feel many have great potential in their futures for whatever path if forged by them. Kumaar merely came to inspect the progress of the newly established outpost take a role as master while acting as the voice of the Protoss Empire in this new galaxy to know about the native races. Something was on his mind, after his meditation something alerted him. Since arriving upon this galaxy, it was as if a brief moment of strong psionic surge, ancient and powerful. And that disturbed him and any who felt it, he would need to investigated this source should it be a threat to the Commonwealth but something else had gained his interest from a certain vision the Khala has given him.

"Master Kumaar, I trust you are well since your arrival." A male synthetic voice spoke from behind him, an Exo Vanguard stood with his arms folded in front of his chest, came to see if the Protoss was well during his time on Eden Prime. "Probably the first Protoss to ever set foot beyond the Milky Way, kinda makes you famous." He said with a hint of humour, looking at him with the illuminant optics.

 _"Yes, I have come to inspect on the progress of the new temple on Eden Prime. Already we have a slow but steady growth of new Vanguards."_ Kumaar spoke through telepathy as many of his species lack the jaws to communicate like all species. _"And you should know Cayde-6, that fame is of little to the Protoss. Now, what have you to report for the Council?"_ Turns around to meet him.

"Since the end of the Dilgar War, we manage to round up the survivors of a now dead race who had escaped the destruction of their entire home system. They're on a isolated planet and kept a close eye on by the Commonwealth, most of the races who despise them for the things the Dilagr had done to their people would think its fitting to send them back to the stone ages." Cayde said and passed for a moment before continuing with his second report. "The next report is trying to get the two species; the Centauri and the Narn to least be on a civilized manner if they're going to earn membership of the alliance. Yeah, kinda like trying to ask a Appoplexian NOT to cause trouble. But, a few days ago something caught one of our probes' surveillances on a peculiar star system. Some sort of signal, no idea what it is, but faint so Eden Prime suggest sending a ship to investigate. Possibly a new species or something to check out. That's all I know, the other Vanguards would fill you in."

As Kumaar absorbed the knowledge the Exo Hunter had given, he took some time to think. _"Thank you Cayde-6, I will pass the information the council, if you or any other Vanguards know of anything else the Commonwealth will need to be aware of. I will see to it to send a few Hunter-class Vanguards find anything in the frontier."_

"Much appreciate the offer my good friend. We may have a few planets and some new friends in the Halo galaxy, but be easier to know everything to spare the resources we have at the time being from growing thin while this far out. I'll notify the others on the next trip to Babylon, I'll be getting ready to head out to know about this star system."

 _"Who will be lead the expedition?"_

"Let's see, there's the _Dragon of Fire_ , so the one in command is Byron Alexander. Don't know the full details but I know one girl he's married to; known by her codename 'Red Valkyrie', uh... you'll know from her past missions and assignments to get why she's called that. Plus, I kinda owe her a new sniper rifle from that 'little' incident on Alaca years ago." If Cayde was organic he would've looked nervous apart from the way he lifts his hand up to the back of his head. "Not to poke my nose into your business. But why ask such a question?"

 _"I believe something is about to occur. I have seen visions from my meditation, I need to understand what they mean."_ Leaving the Exo to return inside the temple. Since his arrival to the Halo galaxy, he felt a strong presence surrounding this galaxy. Unable to tell what it was, and been granted visions of what may perhaps be the future. And something trying to tap into his mind, very powerful and ancient.

It did not feel right to him, and certain some felt it as well.

* * *

 _USN Fenrir_

In the vastness of space, the darkness lid up by countless twinkling lights of stars, stellar clouds and nebulas. It was a peaceful moment until bright vortexes opened themselves up, faint tendrils flaring all around the maw, numerous ships flung out of the openings, forming into a small fleet of Commonwealth ships after their entry to normal space. In the convergence of technologies from numerous allied races, the ships were long sword-shaped in smooth curves markings on the surface, shining grey and faint blue on the bow sections.

Smaller vessels in similar shape compared to the larger counterparts they fly alongside with. They may be vessels of a united galactic community but are well armed for battle from the centuries of experiences in war. Taking moment to learn of the remote region of space they arrived at, venturing beyond known territories of the celestial arm and map the new systems they may find, planets that have potential resources or new civilizations that inhabit them.

A single male Catian captain K'rrel observed the glorious view of space. Taking the Captain's chair to rest on and stare at the view screen. Tall, strong built and having his mane styled in a few dread locks. Standing beside him was a female Andorian commander Talia, light many she was blue skinned, two antennae on top of her head. "Captain, we found several planets in the sector, only M-class planets found in two star systems. Should get a closer inspection from the drones."

"Granted. Begin mapping the sector, perhaps we may find something interesting for us and the other neighbours. According to the Drazi this region of space is as far as anyone has ever reached, not even the Centauri." The Captain turns his head to one of the officers. "Ensign, certain there are no Jump Gates in this region of space?"

"Pretty much, sir. No signs of any Gates in range. Our probes should pick something soon." Tapping into the holo-projections of keypads to interface.

The doors slide open, revealing a powerful built Gorn in robes and armour, a hood over his head but the eyes remain visible. Making his way towards the captain, standing beside his chair and didn't go unnoticed by K'rrel. "Vanguard S'veek, I trust the trip is so far pleasant for you and the others?"

"They are indeed, captain. When we sensed the vessel returning to normal space, I and the rest of my fello Vanguards assumed we arrived to our destination." S'veek commented with a soft hiss in his sentence before turning his reptilian gaze upon the stars. "During our time in hyperspace, I sensed something in the region."

Gaining the captain's interest and knowing full well not to doubt a highly trained Vanguard if they felt something was up. "Anything your senses say what's out there?"

The Gorn merely shook his. "I was unable to find the source of it's presence, I am sorry captain I was unable to tell what it was before I had the chance. We should be careful out here. But something else caught my interest."

The captain as about to ask what else he found until one of the officers called out. "Captain, we're picking up several unknowns, we recently picked up their signatures from the drones."

"Can you intercept it?"

"Already on it, according to the translator, appears to be some sort of distress signal. The other ships seem to be attacking them." Working on the translator to know the aliens better.

"Looks like a First Contact situation. Sung, bring it on speaker I wanna know who they are and what's going on before we do something, and I want it done now." The captain gave an order to the ship's A.I., a small humanoid hologram of a Chinese maiden appeared beside him.

 _"The language is being translated, but I know for sure from the drones' view one side being overwhelmed by a more heavily armed fleet. Several activities on the planet surface could be an outpost or something."_

"Get a close up on the battle, I wanna know what's happening before we end up pulled into a situation." Taking the captain's order, a new screen blinked up from one of the drone's camera view.

What the crew on the bridge could was indeed a battle between both sides but the latter was having a hard time in their defensive position in their orbital position. The attacking ships were large ships, obvious to many to be built for war and armed with such firepower.

 _"Captain, one of the ships is broadcasting a distress call to any ships. Shall I intercept?"_

Nods his head. "Let's hear it."

A new image appeared, one appeared to be a bipedal alien, avian by the physical appearance of its head with curved crests over the head and possibly mandibles around the jaws.

 _"This is General Doren Kartenrill of the Turian vessel_ Palaven's Light _to anyone in the range of communications. Our forces cannot hold the enemy much longer in our situation; our colony is under heavy fire and won't last much longer if the Cabal get their hands on the research and this planet. We need immediate help, there are hundreds of civilian colonists on Aevonna and we don't have enough men to help them in an evacuation."_

The message ended, leaving many of the officers who were in surprise and shock, not from the obvious situation being a war between two species. But the name of the attackers the Turian spoke of.

Talia spoke to her captain with a confused and surprised look on her face. "Captain, did I hear that right? He said the Cabal, as in the same War Rhinos from the Cabal Wars?"

"I'm as shocked as you are, commander. Enign, are the scans' readouts confirmed on those ships?"

A human officer responded to his question. "We have now, and yes. They are indeed the Cabal."

"How is it possible? These can't be the same Cabal our ancestors fought almost 200 years ago, they could not have the technology to travel between galaxies; that takes centuries without a stargate." Talia was still in disbelief of what her mind was absorbing; unable to believe the same enemy the Federation and her allies once fought long ago is in the Halo galaxy.

"We'll worry about it later, right now we need to help those people fend off the Cabal. Sung, make certain our ship is ready for a fight. Commander, signal the fleet to go to red alert! Those Rhinos are in for a surprise to see us after all these years. And establish contact to the Turians that we received their message and would gladly assist them."

"I and the rest of the Vanguards shall prepare for combat. The Vanguards will provide as much help as we can." S'veek said, leaving the bridge to join the battle.

K'rrel stood firmly in the bridge and gazed at the battlefield they were about to enter. "Alert the fleet, launch all fighters. Do not fire unless fired upon."

It was mostly common for many of how first contact with a new race be, mostly hostile, peaceful and rarely on neutral terms. But something like the Cabal all the way in the Halo Galaxy? That was one of the rare unexpected events and demand answers from.

* * *

 _Shukahl System, Aevanna_

 _Palaven's Light_

The military fleet was holding the line as much as they can handle against the Cabal, but so far their resources are depleting and in serious need of aide from anyone. Ever since the Citadel had discovered a new race, the Batarians tried to make a statement that they were the victims of a brutal attack but a General and other high rank officers of the fleet who survived spoke out of what really happened. The Council, likely the Asari tried to contact the Cabal in peace, but all communications have been ignored and they've been attacking whatever world, outpost and colony that comes in their path. The Batarians suffered the most for their actions that started the war. But what they never thought possible was that this new species has no Mass Effect technology or element zero at all.

The Salarians have been trying to study any of the technology they could find from the past battles, the Turians have been deploying as many of their available ships to hold the Cabal and find their weak points, yet so far have been a struggle but wont stop the galaxy's top military fleet. Krogans have eagerly volunteered for the fight, only to see the Cabal as a new challenge for them, not for the Citadel over the history between them. The war has been going on for over five months and the Cabal were no where loosing their stance. Now, the a fleet of their behemoths swarm over Aevanna possibly for the Prothean ruins the researchers discovered and cannot afford to lose it to the enemy.

Doren stood by the table to observe the holographic projection of the battlefield and so far the Cabal were closing in. "The Cabal are gaining the advantage with those Psions of theirs, any word from the Commando squads or the Spectres?"

"Their holding out as far as we know until the evacuation is complete. The broadcast should reach the nearest fleet, hopefully."

The room shook from a strong impact, causing the lights to flicker and some to loose their footing, likely a missile and thankfully no one was badly injured, but the damage and casualties of those caught in the impact is another thing. He can tell some were beginning to break and feeling doubt because of how the Cabal were too strong and mostly have the advantage over them. "Our kinetic barriers won't hold for long, their too strong for us. There are still soldiers on the planet's surface!"

"What are we doing here, dying for some relics that have not even worked for thousands of years. We're already dead." One of the Turian soldiers said.

It was then the General heard enough and faced the group around him. "We must not let the Cabal finish us off so easily, as soldiers of the galaxy it is our duty to preserve the peace." Facing the fact that they weren't going to come out of this alive, might as well take as many with them as a sign of spirit and defiance to their aggressors. Seeing the look of his fellow soldiers slowly begin to straighten their minds and needed something to keep their morale strong. They needed to either win or survive for the future of their galaxy, no matter the cost.

An Asari Commando ran into the hall given a look on her face it was something that must be urgent. "Sir, we just picked up a fleet closing in towards the planet, fast." This caught the whole room's attention, hoping to be reinforcements.

"Is it ours?"

The Asari officer shook her head in response. "No, this one is completely unknown, and not Cabal either as they don't register to any of our database." It could mean one thing; a new species. Either they could be allies of the Cabal or recently newcomers in the galaxy. So many thoughts about this recent situation was halted for what more the Commando had to say. "It was confirmed to be a new civilzation, and they're trying to establish contact with us and assaulted on the enemy ships." Switching the projection to the planet's orbit and saw the unknown ships coming into range and launched dozens of ships upon the Cabal, sparing the Citadel fleet the further assaults and the chance to fight back and evacuate the colonists. Many of those present in the room were surprised how large these ships were. This was certainly a surprise, it could mean they have found a potential ally who may have a grudge on the Cabal Empire. Receiving contact from the alien fleet, he eagerly responded their hail, revealing a bipedal being, clad in uniform and his entire head was covered in fur.

 _"This is Captain K'rrel of the USN_ Fenri _of the Interstellar_ _Commonwealth contacting to the navy fleet,_ _we have received your distress call and wish to offer you aide to stop the Cabal. We are familiar with them as we have fought them long ago."_

To say the crew were surprised to make contact with another civilisation and this time they are offering their help to the Navy fleet against the Cabal. Some would think why they seem eager to assist when they just met, a lot of questions about this Interstellar Commonwealth but so far there is little time for that. Responding to the Captain's response. "Captain K'rrel, this… this is General Kortenrill of _Palaven's Light,_ we have no idea who you are but your arrival and help most appreciate it. There are still soldiers on the surface to evacuate the remaining colonists out of the battlefield."

The Catian nodded and replied. _"There will be time for questioning once we drive these War Rhinos out of the system. To be honest, I never thought to find them out here after so many years. We will send a few squad teams down the colony's coordinates. K'rrel out."_ The hologram shut down, and can see the Commonwealth ships in view, he was shocked and awed by their appearances and size, impressed by the firepower of those strange and unique fighters to fight alongside with. He was not the only one and feels they now have a chance to beat the Cabal.

Doren took notice that his crew were watching them in action, if they are to be potential allies then they need to show some effort to work together then let the other do it all. Although he was curious of their technology and ships, but he has a mission to fulfil and a colony to save. "Well, what you all standing around for? We can't let these newcomers have all the kills. Give command to the fleet to assist the Commonwealth ships and continue fire on the Cabal ships until they're blown out of the stars."

* * *

 _Codex Entry:_

 _Dilgar War:_

 _Since the colonization fleet's arrival upon the halo Galaxy they immediately set plans to establish a few colonies on the target worlds to set up new homes and contact the Interstellar Commonwealth of the success of their arrival through the space bridge, unlike the times when the pioneers set off to the Andromeda and Pegasus galaxies centuries ago, they will set up a stargate network for the Milky Way inhabitants to maintain contact. The new home they named Eden Prime, as a representative planet of the Milky Way galaxy, allowing many races and cultures to mingle without prejudice and settling all differences aside. It would be a community for several races from various governments of the Commonwealth for diplomatic relations and knowing more of the extragalactic neighbours._

 _They have indeed built a great reputation among many races in the celestial rim since the Dilgar War in 2655, a dark moment when the imperialistic Dilgar attacked dozens of systems and enslaved entire populations for the cruel desire of expansion of their empire and enforce their superiority among members of the League of Non-Aligned Worlds, they felt it was the end._

 _But when the emergence of a new power known as the Interstellar Commonwealth showed up, the tides of war changed drastically. They assisted the League when two of their new allies, the Krish and the Mitoc were recently invaded by the Dilgar and fought back with far superior technology, firepower, and tactics. Pushing the invaders from system to system._

 _An alliance formed between both allied forces, the Commonwealth was outraged y the atrocities and horrific cruelties the Dilgar conducted on the conquered worlds and exterminating entire races._

 _The Dilgar suffered major defeats by the intervention of the extra-galactic, forcing them to retreat to their solar system, when at a sudden moment their sun went supernova, destroying their planet and all of the Dilgar species. The Commonwealth never intended for the war to end in genocide, even though the Dilgar are guilty for their heinous crimes against sentients. Though there was a few survivors less then 7 million barely survived. The representatives of the alliance assured the League members the remaining Dilgar who were mainly civilian and only familie. They were relocated to a planet and stripped technology to leave until they changed their ways. Although, the majority wanted to see them all dead for what they've done to them but respected their new allies' decisions as long as the Commonwealth keeps a close eye on them._

 _War of Darkness:_

 _It is a recorded event that brought the entire galaxy into a state of war from all sides, almost brought to the collapse of civilzation; Allies and enemies alike. But Vanguards and agents of the High Foundation, the Federation, Romulan Republic and Klingon Empire learnt of the truth by an ancient and advance race long thought to be either a myth or extinct; Iconians, or known as 'Demons', for centuries their servitor races conducted experiments and studying the races that have evolved since the collapse of the Iconian Domain and without the First Ones to protect them._

 _The Iconians launched a vengeful wrath upon the galaxy by secretly manipulating the species of the Milky Way before they begin their invasion. Over the years the species formed a greater bond and fought back. After the years of fighting, the Iconians vanished and coaliton of species would eventually give rise to the Interstellar Commonwealth._

 _So far, the Cabal were involved as well as the and unsure if they were pawns of the iconians like any other species before they left the Milky Way before the end of the war, but the Iconians left a message to the 'children of the ancients':_ "a darkness is coming and with it, the end of your Cycle" _. It made many confused of what they meant, possibly something only the Iconians know about._

* * *

 **Ok, so as you can see the Batarians have started a war with the Cabal, I wanted to start a small event thats been going on and wanting to include the Cabal as in the Destiny series they are said to be running from the great enemy, until we know now it was the Taken King but in the Children of the Ancients its something much powerful that made them come to the galaxy for the mission.**

 **There's not going to be Citadel bashing as we now have lots of that on this website, sorry for some but felt there had to be some who are reasonable and how they will try to adjust to the event of life outside the galaxy. Abologies if the battle between the Cabal and Batarians seem small, as we have no idea what their ships are like so I had figureed they must like them big and powerful if they had recent encounters with the Milky Way species from the pre-Commonwealth era.**

 **Yes I included Cayde-6, from the Taken King he was funny and had to include him in the fanfic, plus he was voiced by Nathan Fillion from Firefly!**

 **For wanting to see the Vanguards in battle you will in the next chapter. For the battlestar galactic to make an entrance I'm working on some ideas but open for any and also don't worry on Gundam Seed will be some bashing against the Earth Alliance and the arrogant Coordinators. plus an idea I have install for making it very different and adding another faction from a different verse but not giving away any spoilers! You have to guess and find out ^^**

 **So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please give some good creative critics about this chapter for any mistakes or improvements needed**


	3. Chapter 3: New Friends

Eden _Prime, Rolin's Frontier_

Business was going as usually for Eden state government with the growing expansion into the Halo Galaxy, new trade relation of resources with the alien governments over the years since the post-Dilgar War and earned their friendship after offering aide to many worlds that suffered great pain in the war. New improvements of the relations between them with the majority of the League of Non-Aligned Worlds signing for membership of the commonwealth to built strong alliances, including some major powers in the remote corner of the galaxy such as the Narn Regime and the Centauri Republic who were very interested in joining.

In the office the female Cardassian Aleska discussing some business with the Centauri ambassador Londo Mollari for future plans between the Cardassian Union and Centuari Republic. Sharing a few files on the table to sign. "As we've begun preparations of establishing new trade routes with the governments of the Halo galaxy, you will have access to neutral worlds to begin business deals with members from the Commonwealth." Brushing her finger across the table with a few files and paper sheets to interact.

Like all male Centauri, Londo had a crest-shaped hairstyle and dressed as a nobleman. Looked at the "So long as the Republic continues to be a sovereign state, I see no problem. However, there will be some debates of several laws my government will have sought out to become full members of the Commonwealth. Many of us may not like it, but some feel we cannot risk letting some of our rivals to gain an advantage over our people. Especially those Narns, I still say they are not worth your time, they are barbaric and savage after we visited their world, still worshipping their sun. They will do what ever it takes to expand their fledgling empire, you'll see."

Having to deal with the headaches after finding out that their hated enemies intended to earn a place in the commonwealth, he had the urge to drown it out with wine to not think about it. Gathering the files in his hands and safe the data for his government to sign. "That is done, I hope in the near future to begin business with you again miss Aleska."

Aleska smiles softly to him once they cleared the desk, knowing The ambassadors hate to them, mainly towards the Narn ambassador most of all but ignored it. "The Cardassian Union is very eager to stay on track with the rest of the galaxy, ambassador as And I wish you a pleasant stay on Eden Prime." Just when they were about to leave the room, opening the door and there were so many people rushing about. The two politicians were confused of what's going on with such activity.

"What on Cardassia…"

"Its as if we were under attack or something." Trying to figure out what's going on and looking for anyone who can answer. Londo catches a Tellarite who was passing by. "You, what is going?"

"You haven't heard? It's all over the ISN about the Cabal!" Wasted no time running off. Aleska rushed for the board and opened the news channel to see for herself if it were true. Opening a holo vid to show large fleet of ships nearing orbit of a planet.

" _Umm, we have a breaking story. Approximately 1 hour ago, this was a live footage just outside known borders of space, where a Commonwealth expeditionary fleet just recently arrived in an uncharted solar system. Not only to discover what seems to be a new alien race but seems to be engaged in conflict with another unknown ships over orbit of a planet, possibly part of their territory and-wait… Just received further intel that those are In fact Cabal warships as confirmed_." A female news anchor spoke. The scene showing the Cabal engaged in a battle against the unknown ships.

" _Belle, are you certain they really are the Cabal?"_ A male voice spoked to ask her. _"They haven't been seen or heard from for over 200 years since the Iconian War ended."_

" _I-I'm not certain how they came all the way from the Milky Way to Halo but they are in fact, without doubt, the Cabal no doubt about-"_ The Cabal suddenly changed their attention to the Commonwealth fleet, firing their weapons upon the latter. _"They opened fired on the fleet. They appear to be offering the unknown ships assistance from both orbit and the planet."_ The camera zoomed in on the Valkyries swarming in on the Banshee-like fighters but the camera was hit by one of the missiles, leaving only static in the screen.

" _My god. Ladies and gentlemen, so far we only caught glimpse of the battle and… unsure what happened but hope they make it out of there. God Help us all."_

 _'Great Maker'_ was what Londo thinking as he was shocked and awed by such firepower of the new enemy they recently seen, he had seen a few Commonwealth ships in action a few times. Turning to the Cardassian who was paler then her natural skin tone.

MShe turned to him. "Ambassador, if you excuse me. I need to get in touch with my people of the situation. And you should too for what we may about to come across. I truly hope we don't fall into another war."

"I agree, my government will want to know what is happening if this concerns my people."

* * *

 _Tolvah system, Aevanna_

 _1 hour earlier…_

 _Light Upon Heaven_

Officers stood in the bridge among to over see the battle near the planet, observing the view of their ships coming into battle with the ancient enemy long ago. Captain Christina Pember was present among them, a human with mid-length dark hair and in a commonwealth navy uniform. Receiving orders from K'rrel to hold the Cabal in position of and give aid to the aliens they recently met, immediately accepting the orders as she cannot stand the sight of the bloodshed, the Cabal do not seem to care who they attack so long as they get what they want and seems like something on the planet is their objective. Just a few days ago after leaving Eden Prime to explore the Halo galaxy for the Commonwealth on a two-year assignment with a small fleet of ships, she had hoped it be a new cruise with little to worry about. After spending days of travelling beyond the known territories, they round up in another conflict, only to fight an old foe from the time of the Iconian War just when things were starting to get peaceful.

 _'Guess it shows you that some deity in the universe likes to mess with fate.'_ Approaching the table with the officers and seeing the holographs and 3-D projections lid up before them. Displaying a planet with two a fleets exchanging shots at each other, one faction registered the Cabal as 'Hostiles', the second being an unknown group of aliens not a threat to them, and the third would be their own ships slowly approaching the two. "What is our current status?"

"Ma'am, our ships are in formation and immediately brought the Cabal's attention towards us. Already detected weapons active and likely for us." The lieutenant said from his post.

"Guess they already found out who we are, they are a stubborn race. Anything we know about their ships, we can't assume their technology hasn't changed in centuries." They needed to know if any new tricks the Cabal have picked up, and seeing as they have received news of Kig-Yar fighting alongside them, they were likely hired mercs, pirates or volunteers that joined them.

"They seem to be equipped with new weapons, some of the fighters resemble that of Old-Covenant fighters. Apart from that, their technology seems hardly different from that of the Iconian War."

"We're deploying all VFs under our command to commence the attack, the Macross will move into position and ready for the fireworks when they're giving the all clear." The ensign officer said from her station.

"Carriers are prep ready to reach the planet below for planetary assaults. Should be enough to give the colony on the surface time for recovery and help them evacuate if needed."

"What of the Vanguards?" The captain pondered, so far this was a first experience encountering a group of elites with extraordinary abilities, many thought they'd be something like magic, however many see it as something just unable to understand yet but another psionic ability. Even Vulcans don't believe in such superstition.

"The Vanguard fireteams under S'veek's command offered their assistance to our soldiers to weaken the enemy forces." The lieutenant replied. "Those Rhinos and their pirate lackeys will definitely be in for hell of a surprise."

Christina gave a smirk to her crew. "Oh they will be. Now lets get into action people, we can't let the Cabal get the better of us." Everyone didn't want to argue and went into every direction in the bridge.

"Ma'am, got word from the _Fenrir, they_ say we have a go to send troops to planet surface." The helm officer said after receiving a message from the captain.

"Transmit the landing coordinates to the carriers when we're in the clear, on the double!" Giving him the order before taking her chair and observed the battle and the planet they were closing in.

The sound of stomping boots into the metal floor by the soldiers, running towards the hanger, most of them were getting into various starfighters and dropships. Mechs and tanks or various classes drove into the carriers . The Engineers worked their tendrils to perfect their skills to make the technology operational for the soldiers alongside technicians to ensure everything was ok and ready. The Valkyries prepped up and ready, by the green light they were given a go.

"Listen up people!" A tall male Serrakin colonel shouted to assemble the troops in his command to listen in on to what he has to say. "We're going down to the planet and help evacuate anyone who doesn't shoot us. When you see the Cabal, Psions or mercenaries fighting with them, you give them hell before they do the same to you! But on the basic rules of warfare is simple; don't be heroic, get out alive with, watch each other's back, and last but not least is show those oversized walking tanks they aint the toughest force in the verse. Do you get me?"

"Yes, sir!" Everyone responded at the same time, but he didn't seem convinced and decided to repeat the question.

"What was that? I can't hear you! DO YOU GET ME?!" Barking out that everyone in the docking bay could hear him.

"WE GET YOU SIR!" They responded in a more loud and clear tone. Satisfying the

"Then get your asses, tails or whatever the frell you have on to those dropships and give them hell! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" Ordering the soldiers to get into the shuttles and ready themselves for battle. Those who are religious prayed to their gods and deities for a safe return from the battle.

* * *

 _USN Fenri_

 _"Captain,_ Light Upon Heaven _is ready to launch and carriers are ready for planet fall."_ Sung reported.

Nodding his head. "Tell Pemper to be ready, once they've landed I want all ships in available to handle the ones up here. What's our status?"

 _"The fleet has took formation and the carriers will be ready to deploy when in range. I have managed to scan the Cabal ships, there are some changes and developments of their technology since our last encounter with them."_

"No doubt trying something new to rebuild the glory days of their empire. Prep the weapons ready and have the Destroyers ready to fire on my command when we're in position. If the defending forces accept our help we'll do what we can to make sure there is still time." He had a feeling that when the Cabal learn who they are, they will instantly give them a 'warm welcome'

The turrets mounted upon the Destroyer-class ships took position and aimed at the ships. The fleet kept on moving towards the fleet, fighters took flight and made a vic formation. Every officer in the fleet was waiting for the next move.

* * *

The Siege Dancers were a detachment of the Cabal, assigned to secure new territories and set up a base for military purposes. Should they encounter a Citadel colony or base suited for their purpose, they are to take it by force and take whatever Element Zero technologies the alien races posses to study for their primary mission. They had easily managed to understand the simple basics of the technology after capturing the Batarian ships for study. They thought they could defeat and conquer the proud warrior race. After discovering this planet had valuable resources they had to obtain it rather then devastate the planet, wipe out the defending forces of this star system that stand in their way.

The head of the expedition entered the bridge as he was informed of some news. _"What is the status of our forces?"_

 _"The Colossus and Legionaries troops are marching towards the colony as we speak, Primus. We will take the colony by force and wipe out the inhabitants."_ The Cabal soldier explained to his superior who seems to approve of this.

 _"Excellent, these Citadel cowards are weak. They claim to be the ultimate force of this galaxy and yet hardly worth our time. But when we bring them into the fold of our Empire, we be doing them a favour for what awaits them."_

 _"Primus, multiple anomalies detected from our scanners. Unknown ships recently appeared after they vanished and are moving towards us."_ A Psion helmsman proclaimed. _"According to the readings, they appear to be hyperspace windows. Their technology is… it can't be, the readouts show similarities to Federation technology and Forerunner."_

Earning his attention when hearing the name that was familiar to him. Approaching the helm to see it. On screen there were a fleet of ships, all armed and built for battle, there was some species the Cabal know so well that could posses and operate the advance technology from one of the most powerful races in existence.

 _"The Federation? So they are here as well."_ Growls under his helmet, for every Cabal who share their disdain towards them and but also in rarity out of respect to their enemies who fought in one of the greatest wars in the Milky Way galaxy that know the meaning of warfare. He and those under his detachment still remembered the day he fought them in the Damocles Gulf Campaign. Now, after 200 years, they will be engaging battle with one of their enemies. _"Continue firing on the Citadel forces until we have completed our mission, the rest engage the enemy!"_ He would instantly send word to the soldiers on the planet they will be expecting a greater threat very soon and will need to fortify the occupied areas.

Once the entire fleet had learnt who the third party are, most of the warships turned towards them. Weapons locked on to their targets and fired the moment they were in range.

* * *

As anyone who knows much about Cabal warfare would have predicted; they opened fired. Valkyrie fighters soared through the vacuum of space, moving to their targets and immediately began firing on the Cabal warships and fighters. The battleships move in to give aide on the Citadel fleet, delivering a shower of beams and missiles over the enemy ships, only to make impact on shields that lid up over the targeted vessels, few manage to only punch through and made a light impact on the surface.

With the Cabal intercepting the Commonwealth fleet, carriers descend upon Aevanna for ground support and give aide to the inhabitants. Against a common threat

The turrets mounted upon the Destroyer-class ships took position and aimed at the ships. Waiting for moment to fire.

Soldiers within the carriers were heavily armed, wearing segmented armor and geared for battle. Each of them were strapped to their seats to avoid having thrown about upon entry to into the atmosphere, sounds of gunfire and explosions were heard outside the ship. The soldiers held close to their guns and weapons useful in combat. But as it feels like no one was making any sound, the first one broke it.

"Sooner we land, the Cabal will wish they never messed with us." One of the soldiers said, prepping his gun.

A dark-skinned human with a bandanna wrapped around his head nodded. "Same here, but never thought we find the Rhinos all the way out here. But least they'll get a taste of the pretty lady." Pulls up his heavy gun with a big grin on his face. "Haven't had a decent fight since we thought against the Dilgar or having to deal with the Scarrens.

"You wanna hold on just till we land, Brake." An armored soldier who remained silent like the rest decided to speak. "The Cabal have strong armor and powerful soldiers along side using some Kig-Yar and Psions to work for them. Sounds crazy, but I was there in the Iconian Wars and seen them in combat." Brought up his fist into a sharp blade made up of diamond-like skin.

"Oh yeah. Sorry Keltrad, forgot that your older then you look." Brake said.

"Better prep up guys, think we're about to land." A female soldier said, just before a nearby explosion caused the ship to shook a little by the shockwave.

"Whoever kills the most earns a free drink. Doubt the captain would trust us on using battlesuits without causing too much damage after that stunt on Io."

"We have to make it out of this fight first." One of the marines said before the ship reached its destination, opening the hatch for the squad to disembark the shuttle, leaping from the edge to land on the ground. Greeted by the Cabal soldiers coming from the top of the cliff: Cabal, Psion, Kig-Yar forces and any mercenaries hired for their service. Seeing the looks on their faces they seem surprised by their sudden arrival, immediately given the Commonwealth soldiers the so-called welcome party, not worried about the numbers with a rain drop pods, fighters and mechs raining down upon them.

The Phalanx took their stand, bearing their shields for covering fire against bullets and phasers by their old enemies. Firing heavy guns at the marines to hold their position, giving their battle roar before slowly marching forward towards their enemies before they could go any further.

Every soldier was trained for in the art of combat, never to back down and look out for each other, no matter what species one is or would put their lives to preserve the peace of the Interstellar Commonwealth.

It was going to be hell for the enemy.

* * *

 _Aevanna Colony_

Out in the outskirts of the colony, the battlefield drew closer as the defending forces stood their ground against the invading armies of the Cabal. Exchange of plasma and kinetic lances and bolts from both sides with the Cabal army continue to force their way through to destroy their enemies. The colonists of Aevanna took up arms to defend themselves; civilian or military alike, they had to hold the line for any reinforcements to come or to give the galaxy a fighting chance. No matter what race they were; even non-Citadel members to fight with them. But the question is; will they hold out long enough?

Missiles soar through the sky in great distance and descend down upon the ground where the fighters stood. "INCOMING!" A soldier shouted and immediately scattered before it plummeted into the ground, shook the earth and only those unfortunate had their corpses scattered across the field. Any Spectres in range would pull up a kinetic barrier to minimize the casualties from the impact.

Clearing through the debris was a Turian Spectre, Arbius Acillin, hoisting out a M-76 Revenant rifle over his shoulder, taking out a few Skirmishers soldiers coming out of their hiding places before they even realise he was there.

A Kig-Yar, two Psions and a Cabal Centurion, all armed to the teeth and drawing their enemies out in the open and take them out from the nearby fort. From the reports by in the past conflicts, these appear to be a different units by their roles in combat and factions banners they serve under, recognising the yellow and blue armor, they were the Siege Dancers. Using the advantage while he remains unnoticed to their sight and crept behind a crate for cover. Timing it right until his opponents were in clear sight through the debris, his body was engulfed by blue illuminated energy. When the enemy troops realised he was there they immediately reacted by aiming their weapons at him to fill his body with Spikes and bullets.

Pulled his fist back and thrust forward, throwing a biotic blast into the enemy forces and suspended them from the ground their feet stood on. He can see they were taken by surprise and found it amusing with all they could do was flap about their arms and legs to return to the ground or grab on to something. But he did not wanting to give them time to get over the disorientation while pulling his rifle and taking out each of his targets one by one.

But to his shock, the Psion in his grasp created a kinetic field that somehow rebelled his Lift and survived the receiving bullets with a shield that manifested within the mass energy, freeing him and the surviving soldiers but the Cabal only suffered a wound in the arm and turned towards him. The Psion returned the favour with his body glowed, lifting off from his feet but hardly effective. Draws out a heavy slug thrower to make many holes into the Turian.

"Damn! So the reports are true, they have biotics of their own." Arbius was careless to realise that the Psions were no ordinary soldiers. Firing his rifle at the Centurion, aiming at the helmet until the head was exposed, revealing a small and ugly looking beast with grey leathery skin, exposed V-shaped upperlip, along with their sharp teeth and upper gums. The Cabal's eyes were small and wide across the face. Once he saw what the enemy fully look like up close he noticed some sort of black vapour wheezing out from his combat suit, the alien struggled to breath and watching the behemoth collapsed on the knees, fell forward and died simply after struggling to breath and by the wounds given to the giant.

Pride of taking down a Cabal, but the rest took the opportunity to deliver a shower of bolts at him. With the Cabal Centurion down the rest were surprised that the Spectre took him out, given the Citadel forces the chance to take advantage of their moment of shock. Forcing them to raise their shields for cover. Joining the rest of the unit, Arbius continued firing at them with his rifle. "Get back to the colony, I'll hold them off as I can. These bastards aren't going to be easy to scare with the big guy down."

"We're staying behind until all the colonists and the files are safely evacuated. All we can do is hold the line to give our people the chance." The Salarian STG replied before taking a shot at one of the Kig-Yar snipers in the chest before he could react.

Knowing he was right about the mission, the Cabal may have a technological advantage over the Council races in combat but their numbers and knowledge of the known galaxy still give them the chance to beat them to at their element.

But when they felt it was going to be hell, they were half right as more legions arrive, this time with Goliath tanks ready for firing. The troops could see more on their way and eager to bring judgement upon them. The lead Cabal stepped forward with a heavy gun and a heavy shield by it's side, ready for combat along with the others.

The Turian spectre felt his time was coming and did his service to protect and serve the military. He would give his life to ensure he went down fighting. "Better give it your all, we'll show these bastards they messed with the wrong species!" His body illuminated along with the other Spectres and Commandos ready for the battle. The Cabal let out a beastly roar, raised its gun and brining it's finger to the trigger to fire.

 _'May the Spirits deliver us to eternal peace.'_ He prayed silently. And as by miracle, a shower of energy beams struck down the invaders from out of nowhere, pierced the unaware Cabal into the earth before they could even react. The survivors scattered themselves in a state of panic of what hit them, pointing their weapons at all directions to try and locate possible snipers or whatever was firing at them. The Citadel forces however, were in shock of what happened since none of them were hit, possibly reinforcements have arrived. However, they did not recognise any of the ships that descended from the skies above them. Shocked and awe of such machines landed and immediately assaulting the Cabal. Waves of soldiers emerged from the debris and fought against the powerful foe. Those they manage to see in action were a different species to one another, using weapons and technology different to theirs

But one that surprised them more was the bulky humanoid who joined the battlefield suddenly grew spikes out of its arms, made completely out of diamond by the look of them and used as weapons. Slashes through their armor, kicks the Psion in the back then fired shards out of his arms at them. His left blades retracted into his arm with the other now formed a shield to block the coming bolts from the Cabal. Pulling out a big gun and took a few shots of the larger alien, finally taking him down. A Jackal was coming up behind him but with a needle gun, only to be shot in the head by Arbius with his rifle. The soldier looked at him and nodded his head, possibly a gesture of thanks. Decided to give his new friend the help as a term of good faith and joined him and his comrades, then his own backed them up to give the Cabal a taste of the defeat.

With the invading forces taken completely off guard by these unknown, the Spectre took the advantage by throwing a kinetic blast at one of them before taking the chance to recover. Forcing them to fall back with both sides converging upon them.

The colonists saw the Cabal soldiers make a run for it and these unknown aliens came to their aide, they watched as large bipedal machines entered the battlefield gave them a beaten and chase them away. Many cheered and patted each other. But then the colonists turned to the group that recently arrived and helped them. There were so many questions about these unknowns: Who are they? Are they friendly or hostile? Could they be potential allies the Citadel could need?

Seeing as he was the first to help them out for what they done, he decided to approach the large fella. "We don't know who you are or where you come from, but you just saved our lives and we owe you one." Unsure if they understood his language, this was a first contact scenario and would not want to make a mistake of having another enemy.

"It was no problem at all, and thanks for the backup. But doubt that Skirmisher could've laid a blow on my armour or body if he knew what I was." To show what he was talking about, the helmet split into segments and folded around the base of his neck, revealing his face to them and like his hands, his face made of the same material, much to their surprise and awe. The soldier pulled up his hand to the Turian. "Names Keltrad, as you can see not all of us are around here and not all friendly with the Cabal."

Quickly getting over his shock and took Keltrad's large hand and shook it. "Arbius Acillin, Turian and a Spectre of the Citadel military. And anyone who ain't a friend of those ungrateful bastards is good on my book."

"Sounds good to me, if your wondering who we are, you'll get your answer once we dealt with the Cabal problem both down here and in space. We were told that a colony was in need of help?"

A salarian stopped forward and answered. "Yes, the shields will not last much longer and in need of help."

Keltrad nodded and raised his fist up to bring up a comm from the wristband. "Sending a message to the other units now, we'll need to evacuate the civilians and anyone wounded so that they wont get caught in the crossfire." More of the soldiers arrived and joined up. One of them appeared feminine by the shapely figure and bust, approached Keltrad with a salute. "We secured the area, Keltrad the Cabal are now probably pissed off. Those who surrendered are taken into custody."

"That's good to here, Hanson. By the way, you seen Blake since we landed?" Not certain where their comrade was after they split up into many directions.

Hanson shrugged her shoulders in response. "No clue, no doubt causing mayhem on the enemy. You know how he loves to make things go 'boom!'"

The Petro Sapien sighed. "Don't remind me. But I wouldn't worry, if there are loud explosions he'd be there." Turns to his new friends and loaded a new patch of ammo for his blaster. "So, Arbius, care to take us to your base to meet the rest?"

"Not far from our position, just hope we're not too late before they break in." The new allies marched forward to the colony and continue fighting the invaders and push them back to regain some ground for their people. Least the Citadel now know they may have hope to win this war with some help.

* * *

Thunderous footsteps shook the earth, a large giant walked through the battlefield, leaving a trail of destruction and dead in its devastating strength and firepower. Debris of rock and artificial flung all over. Standing at great height and size, was the Colossus, strongest and devastating soldiers. Holding a large gatling-type of weapon in its strong hands. Turning it's head around to search for new prey to kill, only find

A Cabal was too focused to take on the Commonwealth marines and Citadel troops he didn't see the charging Blake coming right at him, wielding a customized Thunderlord with painted jaws and menacing eyes on both sides, equipped with special ammo when the Cabal took a highjump with it's jetboosters. "Eat this mother fucker!" Smiles like a madman and fires his heavy gun at the Cabal until it was shot down. Walks to it and inspect to be sure he killed it. Poking it with his gun and seems to hear a groaning noise until he used a device to stun it, thinking a prisoner of war could be useful.

"Nice fancy gun, pal." He heard a deep voice from behind and spun around, aiming his gun and aiming at his face was a barrel. Infront of him was what looked like a large bulky reptilian with reddish scales and a large humpback or something. "Pull that trigger and your dead."

"Not unless I shoot you first. Cabal or friendly?" Blake asked the alien to be sure, if he was a subordinate of the enemy he would've been dead.

"Well not friends with those bastards, but more of a mercenary and the best. Don't care much about the Citadel but wouldn't want them on my home planet." He said.

Blake shrugged his shoulders like it was natural. "Hmph. Can understand that. Cabal have the tendancy to blow up stuff." Thinking it be easier to lower his gun down and make his introduction. "Eh, sorry bout that just to be certain who you are. Blake, Human and from the Interstellar Commonwealth, and to your interest to this beauty is the Thunderlord, personally customized by me." Lifted it up and grinned at it.

"Love to get me one of those if there's more like it. Names Urdnot Wrex and a Krogan, but you can call me Wrex." Offered his hand to the Human who took it and shook.

Blake's comm was receiving a call from someone, tapped it and a mini screen showing Keltrad's face on it. "Hey, Keltrad your still alive."

 _"Might have known you would go off to have a wild time. Get your ass over at the colony they need help evacuating the colonists before the Cabal decide to pound us down from orbit."_

"Sure, thing. Remember, the highest kills gets free drinks." Keltrad nodded his head and grinned before the screen vanished. Turned to Wrex with his gun held to his side. "If you want tag along, be my guest."

"Hah, that's what I intent to. No way I'm missing this out. And also in on having that offer." The Krogan laughed and went along with the Human.

* * *

Thunderous footsteps shook the earth, a large giant walked through the battlefield, leaving a trail of destruction and dead in its devastating strength and firepower. Debris of rock and artificial flung all over. Standing at great height and size, was the Colossus, strongest and devastating soldiers. Holding a large gatling-type of weapon in its strong hands. Turning its head around to search for new prey to kill, only find two cloaked figures standing before the mighty Colossus. Believing them to be easy targets, hoisting the weapon to fill their soon-to-be corpses with holes. Pulling the trigger and delivered a shower of bullets upon them.

Before the coming bullets could reach them, the first one reached out a hand, creating a barrier protecting them from the bullets and allowing the other run forward, dodging the coming bullets as he was coming closer and jumped towards the towering beast. But before the Colossus could have time to react, the enemy suddenly vanished, leaving no trace but a bright but faint mist in place which confused the Cabal, thinking the soldier was either a coward or something, uncertain what was going on until...

 _BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

Looked down, before him were three grenades with flashing lights, realising what they were and only to be hit by the detonating grenades. Fortunate for the Cabal to be wearing the armor to take the full blast but only to cause the behemoth to stagger backwards and regain its senses to stay focus in battle. Now knowing what they are, the Cabal roared like a monster and charged at them. The second leapt in the air at such height. The hood covering the warrior's face was blown back to reveal the face of the Gorn, S'veek who landed before the enemy with a sword in his hand and engulfed in bright aura surrounding him. Staring at his foe and spoke out in calmness.

"You have two choices Cabal; you can put down your weapon and surrender peacefully. Or die with the honour of the warrior." Although hoping to avoid taking the blood of the enemy, but being a warrior and keeper of the peace it was his duty and the warrior of a Gorn in him. The Cabal fired his machine gun at him, but the Gorn Vanguard with his enhanced abilities used his sword to slice and deflect them, twirled the blade in his grasp. S'veek ran towards the Cabal, increasing his power and made a horizontal slash with his katana.

Both hardly moved for moment, S'veek slowly slid his sword into the sheath in the similar fashion of a samurai. When it fully closed, the Colossus lost grip of the gatling gun and collapsed, dead. The

S'veek turned his head to see the body of the fallen opponent. The Vanghuard who accompanied him removed the hood to reveal human woman. "Silvi. Gather the rest of the team to regroup for further orders."

"Understood. Received word the military forces are moving in the area." She said. "I hope we are not too late to stop this conflict."

"So do I. Go I will catch up." She nodded and went ahead, leaving the Gorn to look up and seeing bright lights and shapes of warships high up in orbit. There were questions to be answered, what are the Cabal doing way out here and what are they trying to accomplish in invading a galaxy. They seem, in some way determined to win or something else in mind. He could not know what it was but hoping they find out what.

* * *

 _Unknown Location_

In a large room, made out of stone and various glyphs carved all around were several cloaked figures in varied shape and form, faces concealed under the hoods as they sat in a circle, observing the centre of the battlefield between the Cabal against the Citadel and their new possible allies in the Battle of Aevanna through a blood red projection.

"As it was foreseen, the Commonwealth have entered the conflict. The Cabal will surely loose this battle." One of the hooded figures spoke in a rasping voice.

"They are a resourceful and militarized species. Defeat means nothing to them. Even if a legion as wiped out by their old foes." A female voice said. "Was it the situation on the Citadel?"

 _"Security across the station has strengthened and a number of ships in orbit, obviously waiting for the moment if the Cabal reach them. The Council hardly seems to realise their fate has been sealed by their reliance on Element Zero."_ One member spoke in its native language while translated for those to understand. _"They will share the same fate just as the Protheans have."_

"Whether or not they succeed is irrelevant to us, they are but pawns for our plans to take place just as others before them." The first one stated, drawing everyone's attention to him. "Everything is slowly set in motion and one day, the galaxies will burn. And the guardians of the Light will fall. They thought they had defeated us in the last war, yet we hide in the shadows for centuries. But one day, my brethren when the time is right, we will return."

* * *

 _Codex Entry:_

 _Cabal:_

 _The Cabal are a race of large humanoids with rhinoceros-like appearance. They run a militaristic empire to expand, occupy planets and conquer territories that suit their purpose, the Psions and Kig-Yar so far two of the client races that serve them. Their home world is unknown to anyone, but according to Galvan scientists, they are not native to the Milky Way. They were first encountered by the Federation somewhere in 2410 in the Damocles Gulf during the Iconian War and afterwards vanished without any sign of them until after 200 years when they are now sighted in the Halo Galaxy. The Cabal remain a mystery to some who remembered them as though they were trying to prepare themselves for something, as though they were merely running from something as some rumour has it._

 _Narn and Centauri Rivalry:_

 _Both the Centauri Republic and the Narn Regime first encountered the Commonwealth with interest when hearing about their involvement against the Dilgar Empire. Both bitter to one another due to the history between the two races when the Centuari invaded the Narn Homeworld whilst the native inhabitants were peaceful and have yet to develop the technology to leave their world. Thus, the Narn were easily conquered and enslaved for a hundred years. After driving them off, the Narns became little to no different to their enemies. Both having the same thought and approached them in hopes of an alliance, the Centauri accidently discovered one of their colonies into thinking it was the lost Beta VIII colony. Learning about their history, the Commonwealth council believe that this growing hatred would repeat itself, only to become an interstellar war. Hoping to prevent such fate believe if they wish to join, they must put aside their hatred and let go of the past._

 _To show they not above all others, they offered terraforming technology to the Narns to restore the Narn homeworld to it's natural state in a few decades and offer business trade relations for the Centuari to some member species from the Milky Way, only that the two should cease their rivalry if they still wish to become members of the Commonwealth in the near future._

 _Both sides took serious thought about this and the possibilities they could have with a powerful ally in a possible bright future for them, with reluctance in the near future, hopefully sign a non-hostile pact between the two governments to bring an end to the hatred. Knowing the majority on both civilizations would not like having such thought seeing each other as allies. But still, its better then to waste their time on each other for their own personal things needed._

* * *

 **Ok so hope you enjoyed this, my kills in writing a battle scene is sometimes limited but gave it as much as I can, hopefully make it up as and any favourite weapon or character you wish to see in this fanfic let me know. More on the way and now the Citadel Council will be in for a surprise that they not only have hope but new allies. Apologies for giving the Vanguards a short action scene but promise there be more in future chapters. And thought it be interesting to make some twist in the end for viewers to think of who they are and whats going to happen.**

 **So next chapter will be the Council and Commonwealth make proper first contact. The original version of the COTA fanfic will remain up for now because of the chapters I will save for later. I had the idea on the news part from Eve Online: Day of Darkness.**

 **If anyone has questions about this story please leave a review or message me, I had good chat with RoyalTwinFang who offered some good ideas for the story, and yeah, gonna need to think of an ending hehe, ^^;**

 **SO! Hope you all had a good christmas, hanukkah or other celebrations and best of luck for 2016!**


	4. Chapter 4: Call to Arms

**_Only made some slight adjustments to this chapter, such as the names of the current councillors during the Cabal Incursion as I've made some mistakes such as Salarians have a short lifespan and make the current members appear in the next story which would set a few years ahead. keeping the current characters: Molari and G'Kar from B5 as to make it seems they just started their roles as ambassadors to their worlds, gotta have some petty arguments between them lol_**

* * *

 _Milky Way Galaxy, Wenua System, Gaia_

An artificial planet created by the best scientific minds of Galvan Prime centuries ago as one of their earlier experiments of rebuilding worlds, was chosen as one of the core worlds for the Interstellar Commonwealth as many allied nations feel it would be a good idea for more then just one planet for pursuit of equality among each other, so they made three: Erde-Tyrene, Gaia and High Charity in hopes to build strong relations between civilizations and cultures in the Milky Way and beyond. Even though Gaia is a Core world of the Commonwealth it is one of the importance to the Galvan Union.

Gaia's population is estimated around 4 billion, while one of its moons: Crystal Dawn having and Juno serve as satellite bases for the combination of military, scientists, engineers for drones, ships of both military and civilian vessels as well for the safety of the inhabitants of the planet, being near the Gamma Quadrant and keeping an eye on any activities from their old foes, the Dominion even if things have been quiet for over two hundred years after the conflict. Learning to basic engineering of the ancient races for ideas of their own to improve lives for medical research, travel and better defense

"Is it true that the Cabal have been sighted in the Halo Galaxy?!" A Galvan Senator Nodric was aghast when he saw the ISN broadcasting the recent footage while having his morning breakfast, he among many had a lot of dislike towards the Cabal, especially for their part in the Iconian Wars and since after centuries of no Cabal presence he felt glad they were gone until now. Keeping his balance on the hover chair whilst speaking with the rest of the senate. It would no doubt cause panic throughout the known galaxy who know about them and the senate will have to do something about the situation of a possible second Cabal threat.

"I'm afraid so Senator Nodric, the reports from Eden Prime are true and have engaged them while aiding support to another faction they appear to be at war with." Ashley Harlett, a Tau'ri Senator sighed after receiving the news from her government. Although calm for a young senator but feared this would bring the Federation.

"It may be likely they've been invaded as the same way we had in the last conflict with the Cabal." A middle aged looking Jaffa suggested with a greying beard and bald with a gold emblem on his forehead. "No telling how much have changed since they left, we need to at least gather intelligence of their military strength and technological advancements."

"Who is in charge of the flotilia?" The Aid asked.

An officer looked through her pad for any data when she found it. "Merely led by the Captain K'rrel of the _USN Fenri._ The Eden Prime colonists and the rest of the frontier colonies were given permission to explore beyond the known sectors with the help of the governments of the Halo Galaxy. They may have been surprised to jump into a warzone between two factions. Seeing them again could mean they would eventually discover the colonies."

Nodric was still uneasy with the news that the Cabal would return in full force if they lower their guards. But knowing with a galaxy spanning coalition of nations would perhaps make a difference. "That we can agree at least with but only a matter of how and when, we only had a century of peace since the Covenant War. I doubt our old foes would be any different after 200 centuries, they are a brutal and imperialistic species bent on warfare like the Zentradi were back then. But our experiences with them would be different this time for sure."

"The Klingon Empire is stronger from our last battle with them. We must send aide to our allies in the frontier and the Halo Galaxy to put an end to the conflict before it spreads to our borders." K'ta, a female Klingon Senator proclaimed, agreeing with the Galvan to deal with the Cabal problem.

"As will the Sangheili Imperium, in the days of the Old Covenant we fought the enemy when they failed to claim several of our planets and colonies for the Forerunner relics but have failed." Ras' Momanee agreed with her, receiving a few nods from many former Covenant species, including the San 'Shyuum present.

"What of our allies? Have they been informed of the situation?"

"The Pegesus Coalition is unlikely to spare most of their military forces while negotiation a peace treaty between the Genii Confederation and the Wraith Alliance in the Pegasus Galaxy." The Talarian Admiral reported "But are willing to send a small taskforce and humanitarian aide, Atlantis is on high alert should any forces invade their home galaxy. For the High Foundation, they are willing to send a few available trained Vanguards and fireteams to search for any more Cabal military presence in the Halo Galaxy to and take care of them."

"And the United Andromeda Systems would not be of help with fixing the mess in Andromeda, so they would not be able to offer their help." A Saurian Starfleet officer included.

"Wait a minute, should we really go to war with them?" Lepex, a Ferengi senator spoke to earn their attentions. "We are talking about another galaxy we know so little, when a hundred years ago, most of the Milky Way was at war that was almost as bad as the Iconian Wars and barely recovered in the last few years. Should the majority Milky Way truly pour their resources against an enemy so far in another galaxy?" Trying to make some sense of the current situation they were in and most of all avoid starting up another war some don't want to be involved.

"Many of us have colonies in that galaxy and they have limited military fleets to protect them at the moment. And when they remember us, they will certainly come for us. Most of our new allies have yet to recover from the last war they barely survived." Ashley pointed out to the Ferengi with a calm response to avoid falling into an argument over the subject.

"Some of us have none in that galaxy and don't want to draw unwanted attentions like those oversize beasts that could tear a humanoid like a toothpick." He said. "Least we could do so far is to sent the Vanguards or our allies to assist tehm."

Before the tension between both sides would stir, hand touched Lepex's shoulder, turned his head to see a tall reptilian humanoid with pale green skin and long green hair, recognizing his species as a Vampire with a snake-like tail in place of legs.

"Perhaps in my fellow colleague's place I could speak on behalf of the majority of the members of the Lucien Alliance?" The Vampire spoke in a soft tone and waited patiently for their response.

The Commonwealth members looked at each other to decide if he was granted permission and Nodric spoke. "Very well then, uhh… my apologies, I have not had the courtesy of knowing your name."

The Vampire gave a charming smile and bowed his head. "I am Lasoroth, recently elected member of the Lucien Council by my government. But it is I who should apologies on behalf of senator Lepex's rational behavior, which shouldn't be at fault for thinking of his people's well being as we all should. I for one on behalf of the Alliance feel we should send our available forces bring the Cabal invasion to a swift end until they submit to our terms. And in hopes to show improvements and bring an end to this feud between our two governments, especially towards the Federation if one day we are with the rest of the galactic community." Turns his gaze to the Tau'ri with a stunned expression on her face.

Hearing these words from the Vampire it was surprise to them, knowing for centuries both the Federation and the Lucien Alliance had a long mixed relation that usually involved minor conflicts and cold wars since the fall of the Goa'uld Empire, even though that the two had helped one another it usually limited.

"You're government is willing to offer it's fleets to assist us, senator?" Ashley asked to be sure she and many heard it right.

"Seeing as how you helped us in the past, I and few feel we owe you one. But I am confident that this situation, will not entirely last long with our combined forces and this possible new ally they assisted." Earning a few surprised and shocked looks from a few, especially from his allies of his words. Some had taken in some thought of what he was on about, the Cabal are a military warrior civilization and have taken part in the Iconian War, uncertain if they can travel between galaxies with upgraded technology it would only be matter of time if they start another galactic scale war.

"Does the rest of the Alliance agree to this?" Nodric asked for any who either want nothing to do with or agree.

"Seeing as we can spare a few to end this conflict as soon as possible, we will. But, we can't promise a large support when in need of looking out for our own." One of the LA ambassadors spoke out to make certain they understood their positions in this war.

"Any alien races we come across who are either refugees we will offer a humanitarian aid for them and offer a safe passage to our territories or safe return to theirs, which ever we can provide. And will also allow our allies entry through the gate, especially for the Lucian Alliance." The Admiral offered in suggestion of the rules of military combat and offer. Accepting their offer for all the help they can afford to assist the Halo colonies factions.

The Female Tau'ri nodded her head. "That we can accept and thank you for the support. And to you Senator Lasoroth, it came at a surprise that you wish to offer military support."

Many had voted for war against the Cabal and sending some of their strongest and available fleets the new galaxy to end the threat for good and possibly drive the invading empire out of the galaxy.

* * *

"How can you just agree to them like that without consulting the council? The last thing any of us want is another war with a threat like the damn Cabal after we've recently recovered from the last one." Lepex was having his large ears massaged by a female servant to keep his mind at ease from the stress while the Vampire slithered to his desk and taken his seat, having the windows closed to little of light due to his species' sensitivity to sunlight. "When word gets back to our governments about this, not everyone will be happy. I need a drink, before news reaches back to Ferenginar and all will be in panic. Yeah, just about there."

"We will not need to worry about the economy my friend, but some like you are not seeing the picture." Lasoroth sighed, knowing he was not getting through to the Ferengi as trying to teach a dog a new trick. "Allow me to give you the full details. Since the end of that Cybertronian Civil War, the Autobots offered to share their Space Bridge technology for faster travels between galaxies. Our best scientists have successfully reversed engineered the technology from the ancient war with s one of our own." Pushing his finger softly on the table surface, a small projection of what appears to be a gate.

Lepex leant forward to get a closer look of the hologram, observing closely to the projection and was in awe of what he was seeing. "You mean they created one of their own?" Shrugging the woman off and told her to leave the room between the two, not wanting anyone to know of this for secrecy.

Lasoroth proceeded with them now alone. "Actually, our expedition forces discovered this device in the Comeer Tahl Sector. According to their findings, it is thousands of years old, maybe much older. Almost presumed to be one of those space bridges the Cybertronians use, but the technology is much different compared to theirs. But for our main topic, this war will give our respective governments the opportunity to expand and seek out new potential allies." Explaining this to his colleague. "And there are three things you should know and given the reason for it. The First; is that during the great Iconian War, also by the popular name given by the High Foundation, the War of Darkness, our governments had almost came close to another full scale war with the Federation, the Romulan Republic and the Klingon Empire had we not discovered spies within our Alliance with the help of our neighbors, we would've put the blame on them." Giving his reason from the first.

"You do make a point on that one I guess." Lepex reluctantly agreed, then curious to know the last two reasons from Lasoroth. "What's the other two?"

The green haired senator gave a small smile that caught his attention before letting out a short chuckle. "The two, and most important reasons, or basic rules of all that even your people would entirely agree, the 34th and 35th Rules of Acquisitions: peace is good for business… And also war. So if we sent our forces into the Halo galaxy, we will not only gain their favor, but also have at least a foothold of some of the planets in another galaxy, there are many who would give an arm for such technology and resources we have."

"So that's the reason for all that, to find new potential goods and business in a new region of space, and I'm guessing the Cabal have been some sort of thing we needed for this little charade." He was quite impressed by the plan made by the Vampire.

Lasoroth shrugged his shoulders. "That and most of all, we cannot afford to have another war such as our enemies with the majority of the galaxy we live in can finally enjoy the moment of peace. It is better to strike first while they are distracted." Given his reasons and unable to risk allowing an extra galactic threat like the Cabal or anything else invade their systems without them knowing it.

"That, I would perhaps agree. Can't do business if those oversize walking tanks march about in the galaxy with no one to defend us. And I almost thought you were out of your mind for being only the world of politics, but I can see you have some potential." Giving him the toothy smile to show his compliment, leaves his chair and proceeds to leave the room. "If this works you would certainly build a reputation, especially many among the Greater Vampire Freehold. I have a feeling this will be a beginning of a new era for the Alliance. Or up in flames if we make one wrong move, but I have high hopes."

Lasoroth merely chuckled at his words of trying to be all cheery, tapping his fingers on the table to bring up a few images of some artifacts once the Ferengi left; the gate, and a large tuning fork shaped structure, leaving him alone in his office and smiles to himself. Finding how easy it felt to gain his trust over some suggestions. "Oh, trust me. It's certainly will be."

* * *

 _Halo Galaxy, Serpant Nebula, Widow System_

In the heart of the Citadel Council, located within the nebula the immense deep-space station with five long appendages serves as the capital and voice of the political and cultural communities for numerous races to co-exist. The Council races were in a state of crisis for months ever since the Batarians made first contact with a new species called the Cabal and they openly provoked them. Although at first the Batarian ambassador tried to falsely accuse them of firing the first shot when they tried to 'openly welcome' them into their community, but the survivors of the disastrous incident who were saved by a Commander of the _Shadow Sun, who_ spoke out that it was _THEY_ who opened the first shot on them to hopefully enslave the so-called new comers but the plan ultimately backfired on them and for that, the Hegemony suffered the most then the others.

Although the Asari tried to bring them into a peaceful negotiations due to their natural gifts and long years of wisdom, the Cabal and their client races would not back down and slowly breaching into their territories. It was becoming a dark day for the Council.

"With the enemy forces divided, they appear to be attacking the colonies and military bases in the both the Outer inner Council Space. Fortunately they have not used any of the mass relays which have slowed down their process and give us the advantage." Councillor Alann, a Salarian Council member who had been researching the Cabal attacks and invasions while became very fascinated by their technology, completely unreliable to Element Zero and the abilities these Psions posses from studies on the captured POWs to know more about the enemy. They successfully found information of the three different species; the Cabal military caste are divided some ancient empire to rebuild and they arrived from another galaxy which shocked the very foundation of their scientific belief of life travelling through dark space. Barely understanding the basics of their technology due to their heavy reliance on technology from another race but they could not afford to luxury of time.

"I wouldn't underestimate them so easily, Alann. They might be holding back and we can't afford to let our guard down. According to reports, they seem to have less interest in the Prothean relics but taken some with them for reasons they have yet to know." The Turian Councilor Falterius gave his statement of the plan. Disappointed when they failed to learn what the Cabal were up to at this point, he didn't like it one bit. "We only won a few victories but the Cabal are strong and clever. The fleets wont hold them off for long to reclaim the planets they taken as their strongholds against us, we need to strike where the heart is."

The Asari Councilor, Tevos remained quiet for a while and spoke out. It was confusing of what was their goal in all this, why would they attack a few planets that they have less interest "Goddess, if only a miracle were to-" She was cut off when a Salarian officer and two more followed behind him as they approached the council with urgent news.

"Councilors, apologies for interruptions. Receiving report that the Aevanna colony is under siege."

The news did not bold well for the council of this. "Aevanna?! They are that close?" Tevos knew there were relics of on the planet of great importance for archeological studies. Another concern was the colonists on the planet and hopes there were any survivors to be saved from the crisis.

"Not to worry I've received contact from the Primarchs they are already sending a fleet to assist them." Falterius informed her, giving her time to relief herself before turning to the Salarian to allow him to proceed with his report.

"Basically over an hour standard time, they were holding their grounds against the Cabal to evacuate the colonists, a small fleet of unknown ships appeared in the system and launched a strike on the enemy ships. We have received a small recording of the battle and their recent arrival." Bringing up his omni-tool, a common device used throughout the galaxy for multiple purposes, tapping his fingers on the gold colored hologram to show them the footage through one of the ships' recordings. The image showed the fleet putting up a fight with the Cabal near the planet when at the corner of the screen, multiple bright lights lid up then vanished in the blackness, in their place were a fleet of ships no one had ever seen before, there were large ships, possibly dreadnaughts but difficult to tell from the distance from the screen and what happened next the unique looking ships opened fire on the Cabal who instantly returned the gesture. Fighters from the fleet swooped in the battle ad converged on the enemy with incredible fire power. The three Councilors were stunned by this information, the technology and the weapons they possess seems more advanced then theirs and easily match against the Cabal. There were no signs of any attacks on theirs', which means either they were either giving support or ignoring them until they know more.

Tevos was overcoming her state of shock and first to speak up. "Was there any further reports of this, this new species seems to be incredibly advance."

"Highly advance, indeed. The technology they possess could be something we never come across before. And it seems by what we just witness, these new comers must be an enemy to the Cabal after instantly open fire on their ships." Alann concluded, he was so focused on their fighters, clearly much faster and more equipped to survive in space.

"That is all we had for now, General Kortenrill is currently in command of the situation. We will need to know more until reinforcements arrive." The Salarian STC said to his superiors.

Falterius turned to his colleagues. "If they are an enemy of the Cabal, they could be a valuable ally we need to bring these beasts to justice. We must try to find them in hopes they lend support for us."

"If they are willing to." The two councilors turned to Alann of his statement on the subject. He turned to them to give his reason. "Forgive me if I am trying to ruin the moment in our dire need to win this war, but only being a realist. We know absolutely nothing of this new race, their culture or where they come from. They may have just barely survived their war against them or perhaps a rival to compete against them for territories. Information is required before we approach them directly or if the General has made direct contact with them."

Giving them some thought of his theories, it indeed made sense to them and needed to know them before a decision is to be made. "I agree with Alann on this, if we are to approach them we need to find out more about these newcomers and until then we will hear from our forces on Aevanna when our reinforcements arrive to assist them." Falterius agreed and wanted to know about them if they'd be a potential ally or threat to the galactic community, going for the latter in their time of crisis to gain an advantage over the enemy.

Tevos nodded. "As do I, in high hopes we form good relations to them and welcome them to the galactic community. In the meantime we need to make certain the fleet in the serpant Nebula are on high alert for any signs of the Cabal forces or some other faction out there that may try anything." All three made their decision and voted, wishing for the future if they succeed in Cabal Incursion. Already a news channel was going live about this footage, there will be many questions about them and what could be the future of the galaxy if this war expands.

* * *

 _Utopia Sysstem,_ _Eden Prime_

All the ambassadors from the League worlds, Centauri Republic and Narn Regime gathered in the Council Chambers to discuss the situation after watching the news of a hostile race the Commonewealth is familiar with. Gathered in the room and talking about the same subject until the representatives of the main powers entered and took their seats before the rest followed. Aleska was present alongside with Relorn, a reptilian Silurian male, the Unggoy ambassador Tupnib wearing a methane tank strapped to his back and Enchyis, a Skorr female ambassador wearing only a traditional sash around her sat before them.

"Thank you all for coming and we are fully aware that you have questions." The Silurian ambassador spoke when taking her seat.

"Yes, as I do." Londo stood up to speak up. "Everyone was panicking as if the entire universe was coming to an end. My government demands to know and yours seems to know them very well to start a war, and by right to demand answers."

"Maybe they're someone your government tried to enslave but failed, and now come back for a revenge." Londo turned and glared at his rival, G'Kar, Narn ambassador and Third Circle of the Narn Regime, whom he had loathed and despised since the day they met and both arrived on Eden Prime to represent their governments. Accusing his people was among his traits of making the Centauri the evil conquerors after enslaving the Narns a century ago.

Could not let it stand by and defended himself. "Bah! That is a lie, perhaps it was you Narns who hired them and played as the victims! The Centauri never met or heard of this species, for they came from beyond the rim!" Both ambassadors started exchanging arguments of who was to blame until it a member of the Non-Aligned Worlds stood up to end this.

"Enough of this debate, the Commonwealth surely seems familiar with this race and what they are doing in this crisis." The Abbai ambassador requested for she surely wanted answers as the rest of the council.

Aleska nodded her head to her in appreciation of calming the two. "Thank you ambassador, and yes. We are very familiar with this race and all questions will be answered as we possibly can. They are called the Cabal, 200 years ago when our galaxy was almost in a time of crisis, the Cabal were among many to participated in the Iconian war and later on vanished before we could know where their base of operations were." Displaying a hologram for the council members to see for themselves of what the alien looked like, they were shocked of how huge a single individual was, even its face was unpleasant.

Tupnib took his turn to speak of this race. "The next one before you is a different species known as the Psions, from what they are told, the Psions are powerful psionic species that serve as a client race to the Cabal, they are dangerous and powerful enough to take on a Vanguard and could easily overpower most of the telepaths from you respective home worlds."

"What we know about them, is they run an industrial, militaristic empire if there is one at some point. We basically know they conquer new territories and destroy those anyone and anything that gets in their way. Their origins are unknown and surprised to find them out here in the Halo galaxy." Relorn explained on the basic knowledge about them.

"Just how powerful are they? And what way can we defend ourselves." A Drazi gave his question before many joined in.

"Enough to lay waste to an entire planet for resources they find useful. They divide their armies into legions for military purposes and their own goals. There are also some client races they allow into military service, either conquered or joined willingly such as most species of Kig-Yar we recognise; Pirates or mercenaries."

The Skorr shook her head with a grim expression. "I'm afraid none of your governments wont put much of an event due to their greater technological and military advantages. Many of your are still recovering from the Dilgar invasion." Stating the fact as it's only been over a decade or so as Enchyis understood that the League worlds barely survived had it not been for the Commonwealth's intervention, if any of the Cabal legions were to arrive upon their worlds it would be disastrous for them.

Continuing her talk before they could lose hope. "But you would not need to loose hope, already a fleet is on its way to offer assistance to both our frontier worlds and yours. We had fought them before centuries ago and have a clear advantage this time." They can see some of the ambassadors feeling more relieved to hear this and hope they arrive in time.

Aleska took her turn. "Our governments are more technological advance and can offer assistance and available resources should the time if the Cabal invade our territories. All the data we have on them will be immediately transferred to you for your government officials to look over so they be ready. If any of your ships or military units are considered willing to take part in the fight, it be wise they know their enemies and go a few combat simulations."

The League members took some thought, taking their time to think this through for the safety of their people. Only Londo and G'Kar remained quiet while they do is mutter, discuss and argue to one another until they fully reached the decision. _"We come to a mutuel decision and seeing that the majority of the Non-Aligned Worlds could afford to spare any of their available fleets to defend our respective territories, a handful will be able to and allow some of our people to gather intel and learn from our allies. We hope you can understand that we could've abel to afford to spare any more to return the debt we owe you for your part in the Dilgar War but all we can do is try and focus on what we can do for ourselves."_ The Gaim spoke on their behalf.

The Commonwealth representatives understood their decisions, least they are offering to spare few which would be fair as the Commonwealth will be sending their own from their home galaxy. "We will respect your decision ambassador. And what of the Centauri Republic and the Narn Regime?" They turned to the two who represent the strongest powers-aside from the Commonwealth to hear their answers.

Lonod cleared his throat and rose from his seat. "Due to the Republic had not taken any part in the war and not suffered any casualties, and as we have voted to earn a membership in the Interstellar Commonwealth. You will be pleased that I vote, yes. But, we can only send a small fleet and require all data provided from your governments of these vile monstrosities."

They smiled and nodded on his request. "As we promised, they will receive all the help we can. And Ambassador G'Kar?"

"For your help of restoring the Narn Homeworld to it's natural beauty before it was stripped bare in our occupation, my people can now think of a bright future and owe it all to your Commonwealth. My government have seen the actions of these Cabal and fear they will come to our world and do much worst." A moment of silence from G'Kar before looking at them with his red eyes. "We will offer you our support."

* * *

The battle was raging on and shifted in their favor upon the arrival of the Commonwealth, the Valkyries, Nightmare Plus were giving it their all on the Cabal and Covenant-tech star fighters while half of the frigates and cruisers surrounded the Dreadnaught classes as they come more closer in range of the battlefield. A squad of Messiah-class fighters in formation

"This is Silver 5, leading Raptor Squad for heavy assault on the target ship." A human male pilot reported.

 _"Roger that, we'll take on the other. Give them hell."_ Silver 5 smiles and switch comm to his squad mates. "Alright folks, lets switch to Battroid mode and show them how much we missed them." Hearing a lot of the pilots eagerly agreeing and increased power to the thrusters, steering the fighters deep within enemy fleet and transformed into bipedal humanoid-shaped machines. Some entered the open hanger bay, surprising the crew present and started destroying their ships.

"Looks like we caught them with their pants down fellas." A female Andorian smiled.

 _"Yeah, keep them busy while Coyote hacks into their systems."_

While taking on the damage, the AI left his Exo body and hacks into their network to find anything they know what the Cabal are doing and any secrets to exploit. It was easy to stay out of their security systems and firewalls, even if they knew something was up it would only pass by as a minor nuisance. All he could find was only co-ordinates and list of astronomical objects such as planets, colonies, stations they attacked and all from the Citadel. Now something had caught his attention and tried to open it up, much to his reluctant to admit, they did an impressive job of keeping this all tight up but nothing any smart AI can't do.

 _"Almost done, seems they've been very busy and yet… something doesn't seem right-"_

 _"Sorry Coyote, but you better get out of there. We're to regroup with the fleet fast."_ The AI was reluctant but soon knew the Cabal would know he was inside their systems and try to delete him. Take in much data he found and returned to his body to inform his superiors what he learn and something they were hiding. The Messiahs transformed back into their jet fighter modes and flew out of the ship to fall back to the fleet.

* * *

 _Palaven's Light_

Though the Cabal may be strong and merciless to the weak, the Turians and Krogans ironically seem to admire their tactics and learnt that any attempt to make them surrender with rare moments of winning, the word is meaningless to the behemoths for they would die fighting to the end. Many fear for the Cabal Incursion to be as bad as the Krogan Rebellions.

For this new group of space faring races, the Interstellar Commonwealth as they call themselves would've easily been assumed to be a new upstart race but clearly have more experience in space travel and have seen multiple species, which means they are a galactic community of species like the Citadel Council. With the tides of battle now in favor of the Citadel to take protect Aevanna since the arrival of another new faction arrived and assaulted on the Cabal. Amazed by their advance and alien technology they posses.

Both sides now giving it their all to push the invading fleet back but the Cabal seem to be relentless, refusing to back down.

Kortenrill remained where he was as it was his duty to ensure the safety of the crew and colonists safely away from the battlefield. "What's the status on the colony?" Wanting to know what is happening on the planet and hope for good results.

"So far things seem to be going well for our side, the Cabal are being pushed back, slowly but giving the ground forces and colonists some perimeter with the help of the aliens helping us. Two enemy ships are down. They're merging their units with ours." The officer responded. "We have visual of one of the sectors, General."

"Show it to me." It would help on his report of how these aliens fight in military combat and any tactics could be of some use for the Hierarchy and the Council to know more about them. The first thing they saw through the holograms were the Commonwealth soldiers assisting the Citadel troops to take down the Cabal Legionnaires using more advance weapons.

The next one revealed the Kig-Yar and Psions assaulting upon the troops, he despised their cowardly tactics, especially to the carnivorous beasts for what they do to their 'prey'. What came unexpected was seeing a group of strange looking individuals possibly belonging to the Commonwealth charged in and delivered a shower of bright energy orbs upon the surprised attackers. Others wield unique weapons and used that energy to channel through them.

The crew present were surprised what they did, questions of what they are and how did they that. It even baffled the Asari for they were naturally more skilled in the biotics to see such abilities more powerful then the Spectres could manifest.

His curiosity about them was crying out to know about them and so would the Council should these new arrivals be a potential ally to bring an end to this bloody war. "Sir, receiving hail from the commonwealth ship."

The image of K'rrel projected before him. _"General, I apologies for such a random request, but we need most of your ships to move out of firing range from ours. We're preparing to launch an attack on the enemy forces to break fleet's spine."_

"With respect Captain, despite my thanks for your aide in this battle but why do we need to do that?" The Turian was confused and was still skeptic of what they were up to.

The Catian only gave a small toothy grin with what he was hiding. _"Trust me, it will blow your minds."_ The communications ended with the crew slightly confused of what they had in mind. Hoping to earn their trust if this works. Ordering the ships to move out of their firing position to avoid cross fire. The Turian was waiting for what was happening until his helm officer alerted him of something happening from the Commonwealth ships, the Dreadnoughts and cruisers took some sort of formation and pointing towards the Cabal warships. Once all their ships were out of firing range, next took their breath away after bright beams of light speared into their hull plating. Only three heavy warships took major damage and slowly engulfed in vast explosions.

"By the Spirits!" Never before that any soldier had ever seen such fire power until today, seeing three out of six warships destroyed and another taken heavy hits from both their fighters and heavy bombardment. The crew cheered to see their enemies loose the battle. Turns to his crew. "Alright enough cheering, we got a planet to defend and take out the rest of those bastards! If any survive we take them in interrogation. We still have a war finish people!" Making certain they stay focus, he would want to take a look at one of those incredible ships and meet the crew who helped them out personally and offer their gratitude.

* * *

It was not looking good for the Cabal, not only have their old enemies found their way in another galaxy but have taken out nearly half of their fleet. They could not afford to lose this battle, but at least they will have a glorious battle to die for the Empire. _"Primus, a message to all Legions in the galaxy, all selected fleets are to fall back immediately and converge for the ultimate strike. We are among those to begin the assault."_ A Kig-Yar reported through the holographic screen.

 _"Activate the Splistream-Drive, it is time we begin our final assault. Alert the fleet that our enemies have returned, we may now have more worthy foe to battle!"_ Giving his order, taking some hits from both sides, they roared in setting up the FTL engines to leave. Knowing they would be abandoning their soldiers on the planet, but they knew it was for the greater good of the mission and prepare the greatest war they will ever face.

The Cabal fleet suddenly ceased all firing and turned to one direction, before the two factions could take the chance to finish them off, multiple bright swirling pink vortexes open and pulled each ship in then vanished before their eyes.

* * *

 _Captain's log:_

 _When we arrived in a new star system, no one had never realised we run into one of our old enemies back in the Iconian War who laid waste to many planets. It was difficult when the Federation was facing multiple fronts but they were pushed back and vanished. Until today, but this time they invaded the Halo Galaxy and making a path into a galactic civilization that had the unfortunate to get in their. Eventually the Commonwealth and our allies will have to deal with them in the near future. Their technology may have advanced a little with the assistance of former Covenant races that seem to have offered themselves for their services for personal gain._

 _I feel something isn't right, this battle seems too easy when we arrived and easily turned the tables on them when offered our help to the Citadel races. I'll know more on my next report. But I'm certain the new Messiahs will make a good light show if they bring those here._

 _End log._

* * *

 _Codex Entry:_

 _Telepathy:_

Psionic powers is often dictated by a certain life form's biological structure and makeup, where as several species for are known to developed this power natural, such as the Humans, Betazoids, Anodite, Vulcans, Wraith, Psions, Ocampa, Kzinti, Medusans, the Melkot, Undine, Zerg and also Protoss. While more are cataloged for this ability but have also reached a higher state of their evolution and ascension to abandon their corporeal forms at this point. (Subjects of these will be in elsewhere in the codex)

Individuals with psychic abilities would be able to access to various possibilities with their minds. It is easily common knowledge for many civilizations of certain tiers to have a percentage of their species to posses the psionic ability to some level of their capability of controlling this power using their minds to tap into the paranormal phenomonon. The galactic powers of the Milky Way have allowed the High Foundation and other branches in the Commonwealth planets for gifted individuals to learn control their abilities, Vanguards are certainly among those that serve as the peacekeepers alongside the military.

It is considered very rare in both the Pegasus and Andromeda, but in the charted region of the Halo galaxy, there are a dozen species with small percentage of their population who have telepathic abilities, but so far only able to influence a person's mind. The Centauri seem to have a guild for those with telepathy and even so far as to have 'visions' such as how they would die for example.

The Abbai could only able to read another's emotions. Strangely, the Narn seem to be the only race to have none for nearly a millennia. In a short few years, only a handful of individuals from the Halo had offered to join the High Foundation to learn the ways of the Vanguards. Both the Council and Commonwealth Intelligence had been curious when some research shows that the telepathic gene and fable histories from many of the Halo races seem to have something in common and yet to understand what, further studies is needed to find out more.

 _Variable Fighters:_

 _Fighter-class ships in the fleet to handle_ _aerospace combats. Accepted widely in the Federation and also for Commonwealth military purposes. Based on the Fighter Jets from Erde-Tyrene's 20th and early 21st centuries, engineers have been making new designs for faster fighters to withstand the zero-gravigty in space. EVen so far as to make them switch between three different modes to enable pilots to combat against hostiles in alien environments and space combat: Fighter-mode, Gerwalk and Battroid. The idea of transformable fighters were inspired on the transformers' ability but were constructed by different use of technologies discovered sometime around the 23rd century._

 _Space Bridge:_

 _A technology used by the Tranformers to travel from one point to other side of the gate, much similar to the Stargate but mostly different, they had been used throughout the galaxy for their long lasting war until it finally came to an end. It was the discover of these devices that could allow interstellar races to be able to travel beyond the galaxy much quicker with the Autobots' limited knowledge about them. Also the fact that influenced the expansion to nearby galaxies. So far only a few have been found an barely functional so they had to be rebuilt for study._

* * *

 _ **Happy Easter! Apologies for the delay, took longer then I thought with some work to do. it was something I was thinking of what to make for a type of chapter and hope you like and any suggestions or ideas for the Gundam Seed series part I have planned from the original I'm all ears, wanting to making something different from the canon. If there suggestions of making better space battles that would help so I know to avoid mistakes in the future.**_

 _ **To help know some of the characters, I based the Silurian from the classics to avoid confusion between them and the Homo Reptila counterparts. And the Vampires are an alien race from the Roswell conspiracies if anyone's familiar with the show. Anyway, enjoy the chapter folks!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Unexpected Turns of Events

_USN Dragon of Fire_

Travelling over 1700 light-years from the Utopia system, the Joan-class _Dragon of Fire_ made its travel through the depths of hyperspace to investigate several anomalies and faint signals picked up.

Sat in a meditative position in the middle of the captain's quarters was a young woman, Lyta Alexander who was wearing light brown top with a dark robe over it arms exposed with no sleeves to cover them but only gloves and a sash around her bicep. A sash between her crossed legs and her hair was short and crimson red.

While her eyes closed in concentration to focus her mind to find the source, further then it's natural limits in hyperspace, it is a difficult technique only those with telepathic abilities could master it and so far only the Warlocks like Lyta could master it. Since coming along with her husband on this mission she follow the request of the Order to know what she found out to know more of the galaxy. Yet since the time they were in FTL, the place they were heading to felt odd, like something was off and yet strangely familiar but could not tell what. At the limit of her reach, there was something else that took her by surprise, there were mixed emotions, pain, hatred and fear, a sudden cry of a woman, visions of flames bringing a building to the ground, that made her loose her concentration. Opening her eyes and gasped silently with her heart pounding rapidly until she calmed it down, sweat was on her face. Uncertain what it was she just saw through her visions, but clearly something happened as if someone was in grave danger. Brought her hands up to her face and rub massaged the temples of her forehead to relax.

"Whatever that was, I doubt it would be the last." She whispered and went to the bathroom to wash her face when she heard the door open and the sound of her husband's voice was what she needed for comfort.

"Lyta? Are you alright?" Byron came in, wearing his uniform with his long hair pulled back in a ponytail, looked around to see her if she was alright.

Lyta let out a soft sigh before she walked out and smiled at the brunette knowing he was feeling worried if he had sensed her emotions. Puts her hands on his chest and showed him she was fine. "Nothing to worry about, just… something happened while I was in meditation." Trying to remember what she saw through them. Took a step away from her beloved husband and some moment of silence before she spoke.

"I dunno how to explain it, it was too quick like something tragic happened and mixed emotions. A woman crying out and… I think I heard a baby crying." Uncertain if what she saw really happened, the visions could sometimes come at such random moments.

Byron gazed upon the red haired warlock, he learnt not to underestimate her abilities for she was very skilled with her kinetic abilities and effects when travelling through hyperspace. "Did you see anything through your visions?"

Lyta shook her head and sighed. "There were so many things happening all at once, so much emotions I could barely focus at any of them."

"We'll be jumping back into normal space soon. Can't have your mind distracted for the time being." Caressing her shoulders softly with his thumbs while she held him close to her to savor the moment. As much as the couple wanted to have the time for themselves since their departure, they have work to do in their busy schedule.

" _Commander, apologies for the disturbance but you're wanted on the bridge. Lyta Alexander is welcome if she wishes."_ The AI of the _Dragon of Fire_ , Martin Luther King informed them in a polite tone _._

Both knew it was bound to come and feeling the ship exiting hyperspace and almost at their destination. "Well, might as well do our jobs."

She sighed before they released each other from the embrace to make their way to the bridge. Making their way towards the turbo lift to take them up to the bridge. Byron approached the captain Gabriel Hayner, who sat in his chair focusing on the view screen before turning his gaze to the Alexander couple. He is noted for his physical age to be considered in his 60s with greying hair and a beard due to his long years of service for a human of his

"Commander, Lyta. Glad you two could join us, we've just approaching the nearby star system and beginning a routine to scan the sector." Gabriel gave the order to the helmsmen to begin a sweep of this system. "This is where we picked up the signal and something else that attracted starfleet's curiosity."

"Any clue what it is?" Lyta asked the captain.

"Don't know until we find out."

"Sir, long range scanners picking up a unknown craft, 20 kilometers starboard." A Bolian officer reported, bringing up a ship on screen. It was clearly in a derelict ship and no signs of any activity on the ship.

"What suppose happened to?" The red head Vanguard asked. Byron studied the ship, he was not in many battles as his captain, but could easily see that it was heavily armed with the weapons mounts heavily damaged from a battle.

"Possibly from a fight and lost." Gabriel said, having the same idea as his commanding officer. But the bigger question was what happened and how it end up all the way out here.

"No engines running, or life signs onboard, it's a derelict." The officers at the helm report, running a few diagnostics of the ship's condition. But something else caught the officer's eye.

"Spit it out lad, what is it?" Gabriel wanted to know what the officer was pausing for and seems like he was in shock.

"Uh, captain. I'm not certain if the readouts are right, but… the bio signatures say they are-were human." The entire bridge paused for a moment of what they were doing and turned to the officer like he grew a second limb or something.

"Human? Are you sure?" Byron asked him, though it was not uncommon to some species like humans being a common sight in places other then the Milky Way since their first voyage beyond their native galaxy.

 _"Very much, captain. The scans says it all, they are indeed Homo Sapiens."_ Martin Luther said. _"The ship however, is unknown. Perhaps we should take a closer look at the vessel."_

"Agreed. Perhaps we can find out and if they have a black box or a memory core to tell us what happened." The captain nodded and gave his orders to sent recon teams to board the ship to investigate. It was uncertain but if the ship was crewed by humans, could they have been colonists from the Great Expansion?

Gathering a team of seven people equipped with E-suits to survive in the airless vacuum of space, tools and equipment while armed to defend themselves. With no artificial gravity, their boots would help keep them anchored to the surface until they find one and if it's still operational. As they make their way to the bridge, they found bodies of the unfortunate crew still preserved but physical signs of decaying can be seen on their skin. The hard part of travelling through a derelict ship is opening steel doors with the lifts out of power, but the recon team was fortunate to have been beamed near the bridge's location, which would only have taking nearly an hour.

 _"Captain, we've reached the bridge, looks intact so we should probably see if we can get this ship running if possible to find the data files.."_ A soldier contacted him while trying to find any files to know where these people came from. " _I'm guessing they've been out here for a very long time."_

"Take what you can find and await to be beamed back, ensign." While waiting to know more about the ship for the data to be transferred, something unexpected happened.

 _"Sir, I'm picking up an anomaly that recently appeared on sensors."_ Luther informed him as the officers have. Thinking it was another ship that belonged to the derelict, a flash of light briefly appeared and gone.

Gabriel stood up from his chair and approached the screen. "What was that?"

"Possible an FTL signature. It's small and picking up faint life signs. I'm picking a distress signal." A female ensign responded to his question.

Opening the channel and all they can receive through audio is an artificial voice. _"WHA… SOMEONE HAS ACCEPTED MY DISTRESS CALL? OH THANK THE TRAVELLER, I FEARD WE WOULD NOT MAKE IT! MY OPERATOR IS IN SERIOUS NEED OF HELP. LIFE SUPPORT IS FAILING. PLEASE HELP THEM."_ Sounding like a desperate plea for help they could not let someone to dIE out here like the unfortunate souls on the ship.

"Captain, that distress call isn't wrong, I'm not sensing a third person in there, maybe an AI and one of them is not gonna la-" Lyta stopped at her sentence when she sensed a strangely familiar sound. That sounded like a cry of a child, it was the same cry she heard when they were in hyperspace. "There's a baby in there and the woman dying!"

This caused the entire bridge on alert to begin a rescue of the survivors and not leave them out in the middle of nowhere. "Lock on their coordinates and transport them to the Medic bay, stat! Tell Ensign T'Gron his team will have to wait for a moment." Gabriel barked an order.

In the medic bay, the Klingon doctor was informed of the situation and prepared the equipment needed. The whole table was filled by a bright light and then faded to reveal a young brunette woman who was deathly pale and barely conscious. The next one beside her was so small it was merely a baby, possibly no less then three months old, wrapped in a blanket and very much active by the high pitch crying.

"Check for their vital signs, the woman needs medical attention." The Klingon was hoping they were not too late to safe her. The baby seems fine but needed to be sure it was healthy. They were hoping not to be too late to save them both.

* * *

While the _Dragon of Fire_ was continuing their path towards their destination, they were unaware of a ship following them since they arrived and found the drifting relic. It was cloaked to block their sensors and be considered a ghost to them, watching the larger ship take in the escape pod. The pilot was the only one kneeling down, gazing into the stars and the ship from afar.

A small screen popped beside him revealing a humanoid male in light armor and clothing, concealing his face. Speaking through the communications to the pilot. _"Fen, the escape has been launched, we cannot detect their life signs on board. Could they..."_

 _"Do not concern yourself, Sol. The boy is safe."_ The pilot responded, reassuring the mission was a success. But feeling deep down something made

 _"The least I could do for you. But so far they're getting close to the system and the Queen will not like it if they head towards the Reef."_

 _"They may not pose a threat, my clan have been observing them and may be potential allies in the near future. The last thing we need is a war between them and other unwanted parties. Just return to the Reef and make certain neither sides cause any trouble. For now I have other matters to attend. Best of luck, Lord Commander."_ Waving the screen away and taking one last look at the ship before making his leave before they would take notice of his presence. He was curious to know where they come from, could they be survivors of the Great Collapse or maybe from the planet's Dark History

 _"Until we meet again. May the Traveller watch over you."_

* * *

 _Perseus Veil_

With news spread across the majority of the galaxy of a new spacefaring civilization fighting against the Cabal like wild fire, an advance but developing intelligence that has been hiding within the Veil for 300 years until now, have sent out probes beyond their borders to gather information on the enigmatic races that have recently appearance in the galaxy.

Much to their interest and curiosity, neither of these two forces seem to rely on Element Zero like the rest of the Citadel Council, their technologies greatly surpasses them. Further data would be required and understand more about them, but the ones known as the Cabal are identified as hostiles so they are considered a major threat if they ever discovered the Consensus. The other which recently entered the star system seems to be the opposite for assisting the Turian Navy fleet defend the colony.

Aside from learning they are another community of species, further data is required to know of them and perhaps the Geth will discuss among teach other on the next step.

* * *

 _Shukahl System_

With the Cabal ships now gone the Commonwealth ships decided to meet our new friends face-to-face, sending most of their ships down to the planet and ships to offer their help to repair some of the damage caused by the Cabal during the attack, while waiting for further instructions from Eden Prime for further orders while having to deal with the current problem.

The officers were further discussing the situation upon first contact with a new galactic society and learnt much about them in hopes of forming peaceful relations, or many an alliance to deal with common threat before it spread across the galaxy. They already deployed some of their ships in orbit with the Council fleet to tighten security for the time being. Gathered officers and available Vanguards who were not on the planet together in briefing room to share their discussions and thoughts before meeting the aliens.

"So, anything to know about our new neighbors, and more importantly, how much of a ground do the Cabal have in this part of the Halo Galaxy?" K'rrel asked, sat in his chair while watching a holographic projection of the battle few hours ago.

Christina gave him her report on the data. "They do possess some advance technology but so far more advance then some of the League, the Centauri and the Narns. We studied some of the technology we found and learnt these races use kinetic-based weaponry." The Captain of the _Light Upon Heaven_ gave the information upon the analysis.

"They would not stand a chance against the Cabal compared to their technology." K'rrel asked for their close encounter with them. "Yet we still have some on the planet the colonists call Aevanna and few flying about in the star system. What's the current status of the fleet?"

"The _Gridalian_ suffered damage on the starboard bowl from the fight, the _Light Upon Heaven_ only received minor damages so should time to repair them. And only a few Valkyries were minor damaged and handful are k.I.A.. Many wounded and would've been lost had we not launched mechs and fighters down there." It may have been a victory, but sadly not all are without casualties. They would send their condolences to the families and loved ones of those who gave their lives in duty. Knowing the Catian would take full responsibility for leading the expedition fleet into a war zone without knowing it but no one would blame him for it, not even Starfleet could've foreseen it.

"There is also some of them who possess the same kinetic energy, possible an elite unit with special powers like the Vanguards and the Psions. That is so far as we know until we could know more about them, their cultures and technology we might as well wait until their arrival." The Vanguard Silvi who returned in S'veek's place after the battle to share her experiences with the officers.

There were more questions that needed answered, especially what the Cabal are up to in this galaxy. The comm channel opened for them. _"Bridge to Captain K'rrel, General Kortenrill's shuttle has arrived and requesting to dock. He had also brought in the Aevannan representatives to meet you personally."_

"Good, let's not try to make them too edgy considering they're fighting a war. Least we want is to make a bad impression." They left the briefing room make their way down to the docking bay to meet the new faces in the galaxy. Some would think beaming them aboard would be much easier but not every race in the universe is on the same technological level among each other.

The docking bay was filled with shuttles and mechs being repaired by engineers that came back damaged from battle. The soldiers gathered and lined up for the arrival of the Citadel races they assisted in battle. The shuttle comes in range and guided by their Valkyries to a safe landing by a few feet from them. The hatch opens and the first to step out were two blue female humanoid with small tendrils that seem to have been styled in a hairdo, wearing outfits to fit their womanly curves and armed with guns, obviously seem to be security officers for the representatives. The next one was a tall and more alien with bone-like crests curving over the head and an avian appearance by the limbs, recognizing him as the general they previously contacted. A lizard-like alien with a face that reminded them of a Galvan but only much larger and about regular height, a Salarian, possibly some scientist from the way his large eyes taking everything they could see since stepping out of the shuttle. Another blue female seem to be a civilian with no uniform matching their own, the Starfleet officers could easily tell from their faces, they were awed and surprised to see their technology and new species up close.

The Turian commander did not wanted to be distracted and steadily approached them. "As you may not have known me, I am General Doren Keternrill of the _Palavan's Light._ I would like to thank you on behalf of the navy for your assistance, especially the colonists of Aevanna who you a debt." Holding up his talon towards the Catian captain who accepted his gesture and shook. Releasing his grip and give the rest as his soldiers climb out, only a small team to for the safety of the colonists he brought along.

"This is Tan'ra Ei'onsarr, an Asari and representative of the colony who volunteered to meet you." Introducing the young woman who stepped forward and shook their hands, claw or tendril, whatever they had for limbs, which hardly mattered to her.

"I am very grateful for what you've done. Had you not arrived, the Cabal might have destroyed everything we built on this planet. My family can actually live to see another day." Smiling and wiped a tear from her eye from the dreaded thought of them dying by the monsters that did nothing but brought pain to them all.

Christina took her moment to speak after giving her a moment. "We could not pretend to know what you must be feeling right now, but the Cabal have also done the same to us long ago and seem to consider themselves above all." Sharing their hatred to the common foe for their reputation and brutal past the Milky Way experienced.

"You fought against them before? Your civilizations must have incredible advance technology to built such large scaled ships and weapons to defeat them." A curious Salarian asked and seem fascinated by their technology. "Did your species somehow advanced your technology without Eezo like the Cabal?"

That question caught their attention and never was the first time their heard the name. Possibly the reason for their technology the way it is. "We never actually heard of this 'Eezo' as you call it. Many of our species developed our technology in our own way before the Commonwealth was founded where we come from." A Romulan commander answered his question, and they would be in for a surprise to learn they are from another galaxy like the other Halo races before them.

"We can perhaps exchange information about our two communities and answer your questions, there is much you will find in a great shock once you know. Especially to know how this war with the Cabal happened. They would accept an offer of help to stop this war before it gets worse with our past dealings with them." K'rrel said, seeing they would eagerly accept such a deal to learn more about each other and in hopes of an alliance with a powerful ally.

An Asari officer was keeping her eyes peeled for anything to know more about these newcomers for the Citadel Council, they seem to share the discipline nature and skills of combat the Turians could respect. Among the group that was with them that looked like something that looked like a machine and walked like these aliens, and had a behavior similar to organics. A part of her brain instantly clicked in with fear and one word in mind.

 _"GETH!"_

Hoisted her gun and aimed it directly at the EXO's head who returned the same gesture, along with many soldiers pointing their weapons at the Asari who seems agitated and ready to pull the trigger. The commanding officers were alerted and feared this may turn into a major incident.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE! HOLD YOUR FIRE! STAND DOWN AT ONCE!" The Captain growled, ordering his soldiers to stand down and glared at the Asari before turning to the Commander.

"Don't even think about it! Now what's going on?!" Christina demanded their reason of such behavior towards the EXO. "And what the hell is a Geth?"

"Sargent, stand down!" Kortenrill did not want this to happen, he didn't expect them to have an AI, maybe they don't know the dangers they pose or have more control over them. Seeing the Asari looking at him like he was crazy but he was serious. He could not afford loose potential allies that could save the galaxy by a mear fear of AIs. She was reluctant but slowly lowered her gun and returned to the shuttle for her behavior.

"General, what the hell was that about? Why did she suddenly try to attack one of our own." They wanted answers, even the EXO who was present stood there and confused of what was going on. "And what did she mean by Geth?"

"You have to get rid of it! AIs are dangerous, you should've let us-"

"That's enough! They're clearly confused and don't know us very well. The last thing we want is another war on our hands." Kortenrill silenced the officer who spoke and turned to the officers who looked very determined to know what was her reason to act hostile all of a sudden.

"I must apologies for that incident, but I believe you deserve to know of our… caution when dealing with AIs."

This was clearly going to be a long day, especially when it comes to first contact scenarios.

* * *

 _Unknown Location_

The night sky was clear of pollution for anyone from below to see the countless stars in the heavens. It would've been clear pitch had it not been for the bright orange glow from the forest, made by the scorching fire, slowly burning down a building to the ground, along with any unfortunate soul left inside. One individual slowly approached the burning mansion while it was still standing, not faced by the scorching heat, wrapped in a black cloak, the face hidden under a hood. The flames barely touched the cloak, instead were casted aside as if an invisible force was protecting the individual while passing or walking over the burning dead or dying as though they were not there or cared for their conditions. Searching for what the hooded stranger was looking for until the unseen eyes locked on to the prize, just in time before the support of the building's weight was slowly giving in.

Outside the burning debris, a black mist formed out of nowhere, the cloaked being appeared untouched by the flames but with a man in a formal suit and short blonde hair coughing the ashes from his lungs to breath. Held in one arm until he was dropped to the ground and slowly regaining consciousness to see larger figures, too dark to tell. But he can tell they were armed and dangerous.

"Now then, my good fellow." Turning his attention to someone who spoke out as a man with a calm and intelligent voice, but underneath it was a hint of malevolence. Like the mysterious person who saved him from the fires, this one was wrapped in a black cloak, walking with a cane. Gulped nervously and got up on his knees as the man approached him. "At last we meet in person. May I ask, what to the mansion and to the child?" Although his tone was soft as a wise man, but clearly was something that made the man feel he was being interrogated.

"W-Wait, please! I didn't know this would happen! The child I made was suppose to be the breakthrough of it all but that bit-URK!" Unable to speak any longer, reached out for his throat as if he was being strangled, but there was nothing holding him by the neck.

Held up his hand, directly at the blonde in a fierce grip. "I care little for your excuses, all I ask, is answers. Now. Where. Is. The child?" Moved closer to the blonde haired man, close enough to see the two fiery orange eyes glaring into his very soul with fear and anger.

"I… don't know! She took him away before I could bring him to you! We were under attacked! I don't know who they were but they were powerful and dangerous! I almost thought they were you-" Feeling the invisible force tighten its hold around his windpipe, feeling the blood rushing through his veins in need of oxygen.

"That is a pity. But unfortunately for you... we have no more use for your purposes. For this world will soon fade into oblivion." The last thing his eyes would see was a bright light coming towards him, too fast to know what it was until his life was extinguished and fell to the ground. Dead.

The one who executed him stared at his corpse then slowly lifted it up with his spared hand and tossed the body back in the debris. "A pity. He had a brilliant mind, but his loyalty to some can easily be questionable". Turning to the rest as they were not showing fear or hesitation, but obedience as the first individual bowed before him. "My lord, forgive us for we have failed to locate the child he spoke of. He is nowhere to be found on this planet."

"Do not concern yourself, if it were not in the hands of these primitives then our plans will continue as they were. We have much to do and this world like any other will experience pain, and death. Now let us depart, destroy all evidence of our presence within this area. I sense the war is coming close to an end. Very soon." Leaving the scene as the rest begin to carry out his orders, destroy any who survived the fires. Using guns and filling the corpses with holes to make it seem like they were under attack.

But one thing that caught his concern were someone else that taken the child that could've served him and his order, perhaps those who know of the child's origins may have taken him away from the solar system. But one incident wont matter for there are always more to find with potential. Nothing must stand in their goals for he has plans for this planet as the rest of the galaxy. It would not be long for the Commonwealth, even the High Foundation to discover this sector of the galaxy and it's secrets.

The body of the man he killed laid dead on the grass, sliced down across the chest and shoulder by a hot plasma weapon. A tag fell to the ground and had a name on it.

 _"Hibiki."_

* * *

 _Codex Entry:_

 _Pegasus Coalition:_

 _The Pegasus Coalition is a collection of human civilizations that have long suffered under the dominion of the Wraith for thousands of years since the Wraith-Lantean War. They started out as a handful that were either willing or manage to hide the remnants of Lantean technologies with the help of colonists from the neighboring galaxy, the Milky Way. Since the Wraith were defeated, the Coalition expanded to hundreds of systems and became bitter rivals to the Genii Confederation due to growing technological advantages and made an alliance with the Interstellar Commonwealth and the United Systems in 2552._

 _So far they have a small but growing fleet using both Federation and Lantean technologies to watch over the civilizations that have no spacefaring technology or unable to defend themselves. They are mostly influenced by the United Federation of Planet's military due to the majority of the colonists originated from the Alpha Quadrant. Much to know about their military is still required._

 _Andromeda:_

 _The nearest galaxy to the Milky Way is home to the United Systems of Andromeda._ _Also referred to, as the United Systems are an alliance of species that are descendants of the colonists who left the Milky Way centuries prior and the native races of Andromeda. They became a major power in the galaxy since the last galactic power known as the Kalvan Empire fell long ago. The other galactic civilization is an isolated race calling themselves the Exodites that prefer to be left alone from the rest of Andromeda. Since the United Systems made contact with the Milky Way after centuries and alliances were formed._

* * *

 ** _Ok, so I really apologies for the delay as I've been busy doing some drawings and was thinking of what ideas for this chapter with more ideas popping up. And yes this is similar to the original COTA series, so thought maybe his mother was involved of something and make it seem like she was trying to safe since we have no vital idea how they died. As for the ship they found, well that was something I thought maybe there was more to Halo Earth than it seems._**

 ** _And a slight little tease for the antagonists so if anyone you guess who they were, especially the one who has been "slides his neck across his neck". Whoever guessed them right will have a character in the future planned chronicles in the fanfic or the new wiki! I already have one from a fellow fanfic writer._**


	6. Chapter 6: The Assault part 1

_"Good evening and welcome to Interstellar News Network. We are live on Erde-Tyrene, Berlin just outside the Federation Council building. Only hours ago after the recent attack of the Cabal, the Commonwealth senate had gathered in Gaia and voted to launch a fleet to assist the Halo frontier worlds against the Cabal before they could possibly launch an attack on them, other nations are offering their aide such as the Gorn Hegemony and the Delta Alliance, even the Lucian Alliance had sent their available ships with the support of the Ambassador Lasoroth of the Greater Vampire Freehold. The other allied forces so far have begun fortifying their territories from any potential invasions as a precaution until we know more about the Cabal activities. We have information about the unknown race that had recently joined forces with our forces that fought against the Cabal but until then. This is Elisia Lamperouge of INN."_

* * *

 _Milky Way Galaxy Beta Quadrant, Perseus arm_

The entire 17th fleet of the Commonwealth navy and allied forces were fully prepped up and ready to take their journey through Dark Space to assist their Halo counterparts and allies to stop the Cabal in the galaxy. A large fleet made up different class and factions, including the new warships equipped with Forerunner technology, all in positioned in front of the gateway by the command of the Sangheili Arbiter.

It was usually made up of major powers of the galaxy: Federation, Klingon, Sangheili, Tau, Romulan and even the Lucian Alliance have sent their forces for the combine strike on the Cabal forces while they have the element of surprise.

The flagship of the fleet was the _Satsuma_ a Titan-class dreadnaught and the counterpart of the newly installed Joan-class, built from the best engineers to build the ship as a warship and able to carry many fighters into combat, equipped with shield generators, engines upgraded to increase the ship's capacity with thrusters located to the sides to maneuver heavily armored hull plating and particle beams for faster and longer rang to inflict damage to shields and cut through hulls. Under the command of the Arbiter Kaia 'Vadam, wearing the traditional armor as the greatest honor to receive the rank by the Sangheili council to receive political authority over the fleet to launch a campaign against the Cabal and the dishonorable cowards that joined them, proud descendant of the hero Thel 'Vadam who led the Swords of Sagnheilos to launch a rebellion against the Covenant in the Great Schism. Continuing the family traditions of serving the military and even in the Commonwealth.

Kaia rose through the ranks for many years in her career and now giving command of the fleet, she will take her role very serious when leading them to another galaxy against an old enemy that nearly destroyed the Covenant forces. "Admiral 'Vadam, the fleet is set and ready on your orders." An officer informed her before she stepped into the bridge.

"Very good Lieutenant, we should begin our arrival in the Utopia system and give aid to assault on the Cabal. What of the Lucien taskforce?" Having a slight disdain for them having dealt with raiders and mercenaries in service to the Lucians.

"Surprisingly, they sent several warships moments before we arrived. It's hard to believe for some, even the Federation that they willingly offer their assistance. Nothing like this since the Iconian War." The lieutenant said.

"Even they do not desire of being invaded by a powerful enemy which is why we make certain the Cabal do return. No word from the Breen obviously as they seem more of fortifying their territory."

 _"The gates between the Milky Way and Halo are established Arbiter, ready by your orders."_ The AI Oracle reported.

"Engines prepped and running, all green." An officer spoke.

The Sangheili nodded her head. "Take us through. Broadcast to all ships to move out. And wish them a good hunting in battle as the old Tau'ri saying."

From the time of the Iconian War, most of the Milky Way was unprepared for the invasion of the Cabal while fighting one another under the strings of the Iconians and their servitors and countless lives were taken had been lost for that. Uncertain if they Now, the tables have turned, they are fully united, more stronger then ever before and the will bring the fight to them.

The Cabal will think twice about underestimating their enemies.

* * *

 _Halo galaxy_

 _USN Fenris_

With the Assault on Aevanna come to an end, both the Commonwealth and the Citadel officers set up a meeting face to face while waiting for reinforcements to arrive and help clear up the remaining enemy forces on the planet still lurking, and most important of all in hopes of discussing an alliance against a common enemy in exchange of the information.

But the near incident of an Asari Commando tempted to shoot an Exo over a fear of Artificial Intelligence. Robophobia is considered very rare in the Milky Way, but seems to be more common in the Halo Galaxy by what the officers had witnessed.

Had the General not intervened, the Commando's fear could've ruined their chances of an alliance before they even made one. To ensure the incident doesn't happen again, the commonwealth officers would order all Exo indidividuals and AIs to avoid contact with the Citadel races for the time being until they have adjusted to their existence, there were some even demanded they destroy them before they turn against their creators but it was very unlikely. Knowing at times of war, people can get easily on edge of the smallest of things, but they could not let some small incident get in the way to solve a common problem that's plaguing the galaxy.

Gathering in the meeting room for the meeting between the two factions, the officers were in no doubt that the races from the Citadel Council will be in for a shock of what they see in the ship during their brief tour.

"Before we start I wish to apologies for the Commando's actions, as you may not realise, AIs are illegal in Council space due to being considered dangerous and beyond our control. She only did what was considered necessary for our safety and yours." Doren spoke on behalf of his people. Although still curious to know how they manage to keep their AIs under control perhaps they are more advanced then previously thought. The questions they have for these new species would have to come another time for more important things.

"I think she can relax as we have no worries of any AIs going rampant on this ship or anywhere in Commonwealth space." Christina assured them.

"I'll be sure to notify my superiors on their arrival. But right now we have more urgent matters to discuss, the Cabal. Thanks to your aid, we manage to beat them and drove them out of this system." The General was eager to forge an alliance with these newcomers seeing they have no love for the invaders.

"Agreed. We have past experiences with them 200 years ago when there was a major crisis that almost brought the home galaxy to a full-scale conflict. There will be questions of "

Christina explained to them, knowing their guests were obviously confused by the expressions on their faces, some she could easily read such as the Asari and Salarians. They are about to learn just how big the universe really is.

"B-But that would've been impossible, if that happened we would've noticed such a scale at that time." The Tan'ra proclaimed, they explored almost everywhere with the use of the Mass Relays throughout history. The only known wars that were that big were the Rachni War and after that, the Krogan Rebellion.

"Well, you'll be surprise when you learn where we come from with such a large fleet. At the moment our forces will be sending reinforcements to our coordinates and are on high alert by now after The last thing anyone wants is an ambush the moment their guard is down.

"It is already been made, the council are sending a diplomatic escort to personally meet you and off their appreciation for your help. However, I feel you may want to alert your people of our reaction to Artificial Intelligence, despite saying about yours there is a history of our experience with one incident."

K'rrl nodded in agreement and appreciate the heads up. "I'll inform Starfleet about the recent event then, so far we have been instructed to remain here until further orders from the Commonwealth. However, we mustn't remain too long, now the Cabal know we're here it will only be a matter of time for them to pay use a visit."

Both Doren and the rest of his officers fully agreed to the topic, although knowing the Council will be eager to meet new races from the uncharted part of the galaxy but there was a war going on and so far, allying with the Commonwealth could be their only chance.

"You clearly took them by surprise while they were engaging us in battle, The technology and ships you command are outstanding, something we never have thought to reach with our knowledge before this war happened." The General gave a compliment to them.

"Being an interstellar civilization for many centuries with experience and gaining allies has its moments. So at the moment while we remain here, the planet should be easier to handle with the Cabal that remain behind." Knowing much about them, the Cabal will not even hesitate to fight to the last man standing. They have their own soldiers on the surface and wish them the best of luck to take them out or even try to capture an enemy. From the reports the officers received, some had been seen using Covenant technology and seen Kig-Yar fought alongside with the enemy, though it was rumored some joined them such as pirates and mercenaries. If some have joined forces with the Cabal or made a pact then it could be complicated for the Commonwealth to deal with then they previously thought.

"To show our generosity and putting aside what happened, we will provide all we can for you to end this war. The Cabal cannot continue this rampage across the galaxy." One of the Captains offered.

"An Alliance between two forces is acceptable. Learn from each other could improve relations." One of the Salarians agreed, hoping to learn much about their technology.

Tan'ra smiled and nodded. "The Aevanna colony will gladly accept your offer, I also hope to get a good look of this amazing ship." Offered her hand to shake theirs, they returned the gesture and shook arms with Keternrill's. Given them the data pads that would provide them information about the Interstellar Commonwealth, the member factions and allies. Able to provide access to know about the Cabal from the Iconian War that could reveal any flaws they found. The Citadel officers, especially Salarian STGs were very eager to know all they can about the new species for the council diplomats before they arrive.

* * *

Aevanna

A handful of scouts were monitoring from their position while avoid being seen, something the Keltrad and the rest of his unit won't have problems, sending scouts on a recon mission to know their current activity while using cloaks for cover. The colonists were evacuated from the area to a shelter or the orbital fleet until the crisis was over, not wanting any collateral damage.

Keltrad was given the command to lead the ground forces while also to collaborate with the Truian Spectre Arbius and his command unit to liberate the Prothean outpost from enemy hands before they could try to take what they came from. The Krogan named Wrex tagged along for the fun and wanting to see the new allies in action, easily got along well with the Commonwealth soldiers such as how Blake for their mutual interest in big guns and how much damage or they can make.

"All colonists are safely evacuated from the area. But that outpost, those bastards have the place tightly secured since you arrived." Wrex said, brandishing his gun.

"Obviously the Rhinos must want something important from that place if it. Saying its built from a dead alien race?" Blake asked when he heard many of the colonists who were very keen of getting it from Cabal hands. What they learnt so far from these beings, most of their technology came from an ancient civilisation that existed before any of theirs worlds invented the wheel.

"Yes, they are relics of what's left of the Protheans themselves but long since then have vanished." Arbius answered his question. "Established a civilization across the galaxy, leaving behind the relays and technology that gave the possibility of interstellar travel, creating the Citadel Council."

 _"Now why does that sound familiar."_ As anyone would say, upon hearing about these Protheans kinda sounds like how it happened in the Milky Way, the Forerunners had left their legacy to the Tau'ri as their successors, the Covenant from its time had barely gained access to their technology for centuries. Most civilisations that either die out or go somewhere else tend to leave behind some remnant of their legacy for anyone to find at some point.

So far the colonists have been trying to access into the outpost ruins and amazed it still works after thousands of years before they were dug up. "If those ruins still work after all this time, the War Rhinos could have a slight advantage." Keltrad had not like the idea of the Cabal to gain a technical advantage if they ever come back to the Milky Way for another invasion.

Arbius agreed, slapping the magazine into his gun. "Whatever it is they are hoping to gain from their mission we must put a stop to it before they succeed." Although, he was curious about the name given to the giant aliens, possibly a nickname given from their enemies.

"Here's something I don't get, if it's so important why couldn't we just hack into that place and then launch an orbital strike?" Blake suggested. They have the ships and both sides could fire their cannons from orbit.

"Our orders are to liberate the outpost. Intact Holfman. That's against our Directive and not our decision to make for these people." An officer before any of the Citadel soldiers could make a protest of that decision. But they can understand his reason as the Cabal to be very strong and not easy to take down without knowing their weaknesses. Received orders from the fleet not to destroy the area unless given a go from their new allies, while the fleet is keeping a look out from orbit to shoot down any that try to flee.

"It's outmost importance we take it back without losing it, there is so much we have yet to discover! We cannot destroy it!" A Salarian STG protested against such actions.

The Petro Sapien lifted his hand up in front of the Salarian to calm him down. "No one is destroying anything, we know what it means to protect something important but fortunately we might have another solution, maybe transfer all non-corrupted data into safe hands if we can't take back the outpost." Hoping the alternative is better then destroying the whole thing, even they were interested in finding out about the ruins.

Thinking it over of his suggestion, taking the moment to take careful thoughts of the offer. "Hmm, if you have the technology for such task then perhaps so." The Commando agreed to such terms, though it would be sad to destroy such importance archeology in times of war.

A scout returned from his task, giving his report to them of what they found. So far only a few stood by guarding the outpost, giving them the holographic projection to show where each of them is positioned around the ruins, the others inside.

"We got a few with camouflage cloaks that can cause a distraction, giving us the signal the element of surprise before they realize what's happening." Keltrad thought of the plan on his part that might work. "Focusing on us while you and your unit can easily sneak past them when the entrance is clear but need a kinetic user to take on a Psion."

"We have a few Spectres to do such task, but it would be a big help for one of your, em, Vanguard, was it? They have some abilities we never seen before and that could be of some use just so we have extra help." Another Asari officer suggest, giving her experience from the last battle with one, the Psions were clearly more powerful with their kinetic powers, although not all trusting to the unknown species that suddenly arrived and so far more advanced then the Asari but given little choice but to trust them.

"That's fine with us." S'veek agreed to offer their help in anyway they can. "Silvi will join you, she is among the best in my fire team and able to create strong barriers against their psionic attacks."

Gesturing to the blue haired Tau'ri who smiled warmly. "I will do whatever I can to assist you."

"Alright, good luck to you lot." Gathered their weapons and memorized the plan to begin the final assault on the Cabal and retake the outpost.

* * *

After they had successfully driven the Cabal fleet out of the system, some still remain on the planet and holding a stronghold outside the colony, they have successfully set up a perimeter around the Prothean outpost. With their old foe somehow in the same galaxy, the Cabal need to speed up the operation on the planet and try to gain access to the data archives before anyone could get their hands on it.

"How's it going with it?" A Kig-Yar approached the Psions who were tasked of breaching the security systems.

 _"Slow but adjusting, the technology left by the Protheans is clearly more then previously thought for an ancient relic."_ A Psion spoke through telepathy to the Kig-Yar. "There seems to be a few that have

"Well you better hurry up. The Citadel Council would be coming down on us from orbit now they have back up now." One of the pirates said. "Least its not one of those Krogans I heard about, they're tough as the Turians."

"Well now we have bigger things to worry about, those enemy forces were clearly from the ancestral galaxy. But what happened to the Covenant? Has it fallen?" Another Kig-Yar asked, he was there at the battle when they suddenly came out of nowhere and recognized several races from the Great War.

 _"It matters not! They have followed us, and our mission still stands."_ Entering the conversation was the Valus Ta'aurc overseeing the group under the command of his Primus.

 _"Continue to bypass its firewalls, there must be some valuable data that has not been lost. We must not fail in our mission, these foolish creatures will not understand that their time is coming."_ Turns to the Kig-Yar and other soldiers present. _"Get back to your post, or you will have something else to fear."_ As Valus of the Siege Dancers, he will not allow his legion to fall so easily to a powerful enemy when they are this close.

Receiving a transmission from one of his fellow soldiers, taps the communicator to open channel. _"Valus Ta'aurc. We are receiving enemy signatures approaching the ruins, they register as the enemies from the Milky Way, awaiting command."_ The Cabal silently let out a short low growl, obviously aware that the two enemy forces may be forming an alliance to launch an attack on them.

 _"Gather all troops to fire when they approach in range and send out the Goliath Tanks to attack from the sides."_ Giving the command before they felt the ruins shook from, the battle had already begun.

Outside the ruins the Commonwealth soldiers and few of the Citadel forces took their positions using much of the firepower they have to draw the Cabal their attention. Taking cover behind any rocks or behind an energy shield for protection against heavy firing, already drawn their attention after the surprise. But it will only be a matter of time when the Cabal catch on to their plot they will certainly make it harder for the second group.

 _"Detecting heavy vehicles coming from the side!"_ A female voice alerted them through the channel. Out of the dust, two Goliath Tanks marched forward into the battlefield, aiming their cannons at their chosen targets.

"SCATTER!" A soldier alerted, only for a few to clear the area before the plasma bolt hit them.

"Wrex, we gotta take one of them out before they fire again to take out more then the first time. Just need to hit it hard and fast" Wrex nodded his head to the Petro Sapien, liking the idea of taking on a heavy tank with brute force. Tabs his gauntlet to contact Arbius. "Aribus, keep a good distance from those Goliaths, stick to long range and watch out for any mines they throw. Me and Wrex will take one of them on."

 _"Roger that, just need to buy some time."_

"Hope you know what you're doing, pal. They'll know something is up." Wrex grunted to Keltrad while taking a shot of two snipers through an opening and a Legionaire in the helmet.

"Trust me, we just gotta hold them off for a little while." Keltrad said, creating a shield made from his body and fired several shards out of his arm at the targets.

Fighting the Cabal brought back memories of the dreaded Iconian War: dark times when that war almost brought the entire galaxy in a full-scale war and many events that took place in one of the Milky way's galaxy's most devastating wars in history. The High Foundation refers to it by another name as the War of Darkness, as he can understand why they call it that from such events he'd rather forget. "All we need to do is draw them out for the distraction for the second team to sneak in."

One of the soldiers tossed a grenade over, rolling under the clueless enemy forces too focused on firing until it was too late when they were blown to pieces by heated plasma.

* * *

 _USN Dragon of Fire_

 _"Now where am I? My operator seems to be ok for the moment. These life forms seem to be taking care of him, and clearly more advance then I give them credit."_

 _Ever since they were brought onboard, it instantly hacked into the data stream to know all it can about them. There were so many files protected by advance firewalls, clearly impressed of highly advance technological development these beings possessed, but can hack into the files just to know about them._

 _"Hmm, this looks interesting. These people clearly are an advance civilization. But where do they come from." The entity looked for more, finding the historic files and scientific research. There were a few it discovered and pulled them up._

 _"Wait, what are… is that… a Stargate?" Pulled up an image with a ring-shaped structure. "I know those markings. Clearly not from this galaxy, not many here." Now searching for more and found familiar images of the Sol system._

 _"That looks like… Earth! W-wait, these… Tau'ri call it. Erde-Tyrene." A short pause to absorbed the information. "Could it be… are these humans from the-"_

 _"Pardon me, but who exactly are you? You are not a Commonwealth AI."_ Already been discovered by the AI Martin Luther King who had discovered the unknown entity's presence in the system and trying to identity its program. _"If you do not answer my questions I will take drastic measures to ensure the safety of the crew."_

 _"Oh, that was quick. I must say for an AI of your standard level, you seem to have discovered my presence. No need for alarm. I was aboard the shuttle your ship's crew picked up. Not to sound rude, is it true these humans are from another galaxy? From Earth?"_ Giving the _Dragon of Fire_ AI a compliment as if not even bothered of hiding since it got here.

 _"Is there are reason you are looking through the historic records on the planet and the Tau'ri?"_

 _"Well, not sure where to begin but the star system you are in. Might wanna check it. Let me transfer my memory files to you for proof."_

Both AIs begun transferring data from each other in forms of exchange and communications, Martin finds that the entity was much more advance then it realised and learnt it was of no danger, curious to know more and then discovered something quick surprising.

 _"Some of your files seem to be missing, it's as if you have lost some memory. But, this star system... it cannot be. Almost exactly like-"_

 _"Knew you would be shocked, and it's very real. But it's much different then yours and need to keep out of the star system for the time being before the native inhabitants start to notice us."_

* * *

 _Captain's log: we reached the destination and a habitable star system, the derelict vessel we found was once a human vessel of no known configuration to database. Accordig to the data we retrieved, it belonged to the_ Terran Federation _. Possibly about over a millennia, maybe older and seems to have sustain heavy damage from a battle we have yet to know and only few bodies were found. During investigation on the debris, we picked up a distress beacon on a small shuttle containing a mother and child. However during our research on the ship and passengers, we received urgent report from starfleet on the current Cabal crisis."_

"Return to Eden Prime immediately?" Gabriel thought he heard the officer right and not his age getting to him.

The officer nodded her head. "Yes sir, due to the sudden appearance of Cabal in the Halo galaxy all ships are to return to Commonwealth space to ensure the safety of the territories and protectorate states. The _Dragon of Fire_ is one of those on the list, sir."

"It must be serious with them walking tanks suddenly begun their rampage after all this time. I just received news the Arbiter is leading the 17th fleet and on their way immediately." The captain sighed and responded. "Very well, tell them we will return immediately. We've completed our assignment and starfleet will want to know what we found out here."

"Yes sir." Taking her leave out of his office before Byron entered.

"Ah, Byron. Any news on our guests?" Pulling out an empty glass with a bottle filled, decided after to take a small whisky from a good trip and all that's happening from the news he received. "Want one?"

Byron shook his head. "No thank you, sir. I came to inform you about the guests we rescued. Garoth has ensured that the baby is recovering well and no signs of damage to his body."

The elder gave a small smile. "That's good, it be tragic for a child so young to be lost in the cold harsh space." Takes a sip of his drink and put the glass down, knowing something else that seems to have made his commander this low. "And what of the mother, anything to know about her or how they got here?"

Byron took a moment of silence and slowly shook his head to his superior, showing a sorrow expression on his face that didn't escape the old captain's eyes. "Unfortunately, she lost a lot of blood just to safe her child. She didn't make it."

"Poor woman, may she find peace in the lord's kingdom. But that still leaves many questions of what we just found. The data we collected from that pod must be wrong. They must've been long lost colonists from the Great Expansion."

"Well, we do have one that could answer our questions. The AI that received our hail." The Commander gave a suggestion.

"I suppose, but we have no sign of where it is, no where in that pod as if it was never there."

"Well… think you might wanna see for yourself, sir." Thinking it was easier to see for himself to find answers, he didn't want to draw any unwanted attention while staying outside the star system they recently visited as its still considered unknown to them for the time. The Captain sighed and followed his commander to the medic bay. There, they find Lyta tending to the baby in her arms, calming him down since his mother died from her wounds and seems to have fallen asleep. It was fortunate that Lyta knew how to handle children.

"Alright, I'm here, so where is this AI you mentioned? I cannot afford to have my ship remain out here outside our borders."

 _"That would be me, captain."_ A synthetic male voice tone spoke out of nowhere, the captain was about to ask who spoke when a small object flashed before them. It was diamond-shaped from the front view, had a white shell with a blue glowing eye in the centre. The object levitated close Lyta but more closely to the child in her arms. _"No need to be alarmed. I am very grateful that you picked up the ship's distress beacon."_

This surprised the crewmembers in the medic bay to have a first contact with an AI, sufficiently an advance construct to have easily escaped their scanners and illuminated out of thin air. "W-who or what are you?" Gabriel asked the AI of its identity.

 _"Oh, right, my apologies. Well I dono't seem to have a name, but to put it simple, I am a Ghost. Technically,_ HIS _Ghost."_ Nodging its points to the sleeping baby. _"I transferred myself into him by my previous master's request to protect him. Unfortunately, I could not do anything to save Kira's mother."_ The Ghost spoke with a sad tone from its sentence upon mentioning the woman they failed to revive.

"Kira? Is that the name of the baby?" Byron asked him.

The Ghost nodded its 'head' to the commander. "Of _course, Kira Yamato. The mother is-was Via Hibiki. We were trying to escape when the lab was destroyed by some lowly criminals. It was too dangerous for her son to remain on the planet so she was given the opportunity to leave the solar system. I could only use the ship's life support to safe Kira by her final request."_

Absorbing the information the Ghost explained to them, it must have been dedicated to preserving the orphaned child's life to reach this far.

The Ghost continued to speak. " _I must say, I am very much surprised to have come across the Tau'ri, the Reclaimers of the Mantle of Responsibility in this part of the universe."_

Caught off guard when the Ghost called them by a name only the Sentinels know of.

"How did you find out about that?" Lyta asked the Ghost.

 _"I see you are confused, well I hacked into your database to know who you are for the safety of my operator. Then I realized who you are, the Tau'ri from the Milky Way Galaxy, descendants of the fallen Imperium before the Collapse."_

The Collapse? Is that what it was referred to after the fall of the prehistoric humans' era?

"Now I'm certain you have some answers we would like to ask and especially the origins of that ship, we never seen anything like it before." Gabrial said.

 _"Of course, but we should leave at once, nearing too close to what is known as the Reef. The inhabitants of that part of the system are not so keen on outsiders. It is important the boy remains out of the star system for the time being until he is able to defend himself as part of my mission."_

Taking a moment of thought of taking an orphaned child back with them, if the child was in danger they could place him under their protection for the time being. Looking at each other to think this through and turned to the Ghost who stared at them with it's optic gaze. "Very well, Ghost. We will accept your request, as long as you prove not to be a threat to my ship and crew."

Received a nod in response to Gabriel. _"Those are acceptable. And I can easily explain the origin of the ancient Terran ship, but I think you'll be in for a big surprise of where you are by now."_

* * *

 **And now the Cabal Incursion just got bigger with the Commonwealth joining, so next chapter will focus on the major battles ahead! As for why they are guarding the outpost, that's for you to find out! ^^**

 **Sorry for the delay as it took longer then I thought due to being busy with other needs and focused on this for the time and have been struck by hey fever. Just been trying to think of how this story would go before starting the next one.**

 **Been trying to work on how the timeline is different from the ME universe as it would be confusing for some readers so I decided to alter the timeline a little by looking at the wiki and make the events about 400 years ahead in the COTA verse, it will be up on the wiki soon. So this is the end of part 1 and the second is on the way. SO hope you enjoyed it, if there any mistakes such as** **grammar or spelling please let me know.**

 **So, about Kira, I gave him a Ghost to help him in the future as well as his companion, it would be a good improvement to help him to gain control of the mobile suit easier then having any accidents from what happened in the series. and also pictured having Nolan North's voice as he is one of my favourites and played one of my favourite GOT characters. As for the Reef, that will be explained fully later so I don't want to reveal any spoilers.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Assault part 2

" **Sniffs. Dear readers… it is my sad and tragic news to inform you.** **sniffs.** **That our dear writer the Great Celestial Dragon… will not be with us and-"**

" **DEADPOOL! YOU! ARE! DEEEEAAAAD!"**

 **DP "…damn! I mean-Author! You're just in time for the opening. "**

 **GCD "No thanks to you! I was suddenly in the middle of writing this when all of a sudden I got a call saying I won the million dollars! Then I realised, I didn't compete in any competition! Then all of a sudden, I got bagged and round up in SiBERIA!**

 **DP "I thought you could do some vacation. I THOUGHT I wrote the name "Florida" on it."**

"I DOUB'T BEING SENT TO SIBERIA WHEN IT'S COLD WAS A GOOD IDEA. AND YOU CLEARLY WROTE "SIBERIA" INSTEAD OF FLORIDA."

" _Ask if he seen any bears? Or souvenirs!"_

 **GCD "Let's take this somewhere else. Your not meant to be in this fanfic, what the hell do you think this is, a Monty Python sketch! Now get the HELL OUTTA HERE!"**

 **DP "Wait, we need a fight montage and dust balls for fun!"**

 **The curtains closed and all people would here were fists and screams, cats screeching and frying pans flung about.**

' _ **DUE TO THE SCENE CONSIDERED TOO Violent we would like to skip this part and continue with the story.' From GCD!**_

 **DP "Here's a little present. BOMBS!"**

 **BOOOOM!**

 **DP "S-Moking! Bye bye!"** **Runs away**

 **GCD "Just skip to the story plot, and someone find me some ice…" Faints**

 **Note:**

 **Ok so apologies for the delay but I have been busy with work and has been hell to work on this chapter for the battles, have done little on this so far but cant always be at it all the time as I have other projects to work on in my free time. But so far been taking some thought of where this would go and may do some short stories related to this.**

* * *

 _Perseus Veil_

 _Data completed…_

 _Processing…_

 _The data collected from the Extranet about the new faction that came into the battle and fought against the Cabal by joining forces with the Citadel Council._

 _The technology they use is unlike anything the Geth or any known race have seen and no traces of Element Zero within them, possibly a civilization that has taken an alternative technological path unlike the Council and their creators._

 _Observing the battle they learnt several things about them._

 _Data on species…_

 _They are a collection of races, given by the variety of their biological structure they may be from the uncharted corner of the galaxy. Further analysing the data, these races were far more advance and observed the battle on the planet's surface._

 _Some of the organics possess psionic abilities, like the Spectres but perhaps more intoned to their powers and compared to their technology, traces of this energy is not related to Element Zero. More data is required._

 _Subject: Artificial Intelligence…_

 _Detected signatures of AI from the alien vessels, concludes the alien species created the AIs, the relations between these two are currently unknown._

 _Conclusion…_

 _Further analysis on their technology is to be required, more data on their cultures and relations if they are to be considered a possible threat, or ally. In hope they are more understanding and no fear towards non-organic intelligence._

 _Unknown structures from the frontier have been detected from beyond the known regions. The Geth would require more data outside the Veil should any unit encounter another space-faring species that have not discovered Element Zero._

* * *

"General, the assault teams begun the attack on the Cabal forces. As expected, they've fortified the outpost as expected." The officer delivered the report to Doren while he was overseeing the holographic display attack on the outpost, red lights being the enemy and the blue.

Doren nodded, approved that first phase of the stratagem had begun. "Good work, now we wait for the second team to get in without getting caught in a crossfire. Remember, the moment they retrieve the data, we blast the enemy until their nothing but ashes. Keep our ships in position to fire, got it."

"Yes sir!"

Retuning to the table to observe the map and according to their scouts from the planet, the Cabal went a far as to set up traps to slow for the ground troops and ships that pass through them. Thinking it was best to avoid sending ships to prevent casualties and giving away the element of surprise. He suggested they search for any minefields or traps related to them and clean up the debris from the previous battle.

Both sides now move their ships into position across Aevanna's orbit for further notice. The Citadel navy ships had been given authority over the mission as the planet was their jurisdiction and did not wanted to risk endangering the colonists further with the Commonwealth's powerful guns. The new allies accepted without argument and suggested keeping their ships on alert for any signs of the Cabal make an attempt to return for a second time.

With the navy fleet under his command trying to recover from the battle, they can only rely on the help of the Commonwealth but even they would have limits with only a small flotilla. He couldn't help but think of their technology, how they were able to come this far without ever discovering element zero, but given that they are from another galaxy it would be possible and given the chance for the scientists to grasp the possibility, it would no doubt reach the attention of the greatest minds of the Salarian Union. While given free access to some of their files he studied some of their weapons and fighters. The Valkyries caught his interest, they can switch between three different modes: plane, speed and combat. Not to mention other types of bipedal machines they have in their ships for various uses other then warfare.

The weapons were very effective, although many used beam weapons but also seem to carry ammunition similar to theirs, he once spoke to one of the soldiers, a large beast that reminded him of a Krogan said that some species such as one of them called humans

Simple ideas like that would've proven impossible but looking at the reports from his pilots of their incredible speed and agility could be something the Hierarchy could learn from.

Already rumours about special units from all governments tempting to research and reverse engineer captured Cabal technologies, some used by the Kig-Yar pirates seem much more difficult to bypass but was completely different to theirs. Most likely that the tech they found were stolen from another species the Cabal and their allies invaded long ago.

Then there were the shields that were superior to their kinetic barriers, able to almost anything thrown at them. Science may not be his strongest, but even their shield generators would have a limit and the sort of technology to generate that sort of power to protect a whole ship. The majority of the Cabal fleet don't seem to rely such technology and seem to rely on strong hulls, much to the Citadel's relief, otherwise the war would've turned for the worse for them.

"General, the assault teams begun the attack on the Cabal forces. As expected, they've fortified the outpost as expected." The officer delivered the report to the general while he was overseeing the holographic display attack on the outpost, red lights being the enemy and the blue.

Doren nodded, approved that first phase of the stratagem had begun. "Good work, now we wait for the second team to get in without getting caught in a crossfire. Remember, the moment they retrieve the data, we blast the enemy until their nothing but ashes. Keep our ships in position to fire, got it."

"Yes sir!"

Retuning to the table to observe the map and according to their scouts from the planet, the Cabal went a far as to set up traps to slow for the ground troops and ships that pass through them. Thinking it was best to avoid sending ships to prevent casualties and giving away the element of surprise. He suggested they search for any minefields or traps related to them and clean up the debris from the previous battle.

Both sides now move their ships into position across Aevanna's orbit for further notice. The Citadel navy ships had been given authority over the mission as the planet was their jurisdiction and did not wanted to risk endangering the colonists further with the Commonwealth's powerful guns. The new allies accepted without argument and suggested keeping their ships on alert for any signs of the Cabal make an attempt to return for a second time.

With the navy fleet under his command trying to recover from the battle, they can only rely on the help of the Commonwealth but even they would have limits with only a small flotilla. He couldn't help but think of their technology, how they were able to come this far without ever discovering element zero, but given that they are from another galaxy it would be possible and given the chance for the scientists to grasp the possibility, it would no doubt reach the attention of the greatest minds of the Salarian Union. While given free access to some of their files he studied some of their weapons and fighters. The Valkyries caught his interest, they can switch between three different modes: plane, speed and combat. Not to mention other types of bipedal machines they have in their ships for various uses other then warfare.

The weapons were very effective, although many used beam weapons but also seem to carry ammunition similar to theirs, he once spoke to one of the soldiers, a large beast that reminded him of a Krogan said that some species such as one of them called humans mostly use different types of weapons for many uses, plasma rifles and phasors being those, but some seem to prefer on ammunition. Perhaps being divided into technological societies or a recent development.

Ideas like those they have witness would've proven impossible but looking at the reports from his pilots of their incredible speed and agility could be something the Hierarchy could learn from.

Already rumors about special units from all governments tempting to research and reverse engineer captured Cabal technologies, some used by the Kig-Yar pirates seem much more difficult to bypass but was completely different to theirs. Most likely that the tech they found were stolen from another species the Cabal and their allies invaded long ago which would make sense of the two having a history.

Then there were the shields that were superior to their kinetic barriers, able to almost anything thrown at them. Science may not be his strongest, but even their shield generators would have a limit and the sort of technology to generate that sort of power to protect a whole ship. The majority of the Cabal fleet don't seem to rely such technology and seem to rely on strong hulls, much to the Citadel's relief, otherwise the war would've turned for the worse for them.

"General, sir. Permission to speak freely." The Turian officer requested, feeling a sense of concern from the tone of his voice, which didn't escape the general's thoughts.

Having an idea what the officer had in mind but wanted to hear it from him. Turns away from the board to the officer for a moment to speak. "Granted. Now what is it on your mind?"

"Not that any of us are ungrateful to receive help from someone we hardly know off, but doesn't it feel a little too… odd that the Cabal just made a retreat?" Giving his thoughts on the battle, but didn't escape the Turian's mind. Despite their new friends' timely arrival they would've had difficult time to reclaim the planet.

Taking thought from the officer's words, he couldn't help but wonder maybe something was going on. It did seem strange for the Cabal to leave all the sudden and even if the Commonwealth were coming close to finishing the enemy, the Cabal suddenly decided to leave. It would seem like they were running away, something the Cabal never done since the Incursion started.

"Not so sure myself, they may have lost a few battles but never actually retreated. Hmm, better to play it safe. Inform the ships to keep a look out."

"Yes, sir." The officer left the bridge.

While Doran was on the Commonwealth ship, Doren took the time to know much about them and learnt they were pretty much similar to the Citadel Council, only more democratic and even treat each other as equals no matter the culture, species or origin they come from. He had learnt some of the wars that attracted his attention, and to be frank, the wars and conflicts these aliens had experienced over the centuries from their home galaxy made many wonder how they ever survived without wiping each other from the face of the universe. He will have to give his full report to his superiors once they arrive.

But then some idea came into his head. "Ensign, get me the files on all the locations with Cabal conflicts. Planets, colonies, military bases, including a map would be a good use."

"Um, any reason at all general?"

"Something about this whole thing... I don't know, but until I know for sure. Just get me those files." Doren sighed and sat in his chair. He was too stressed to argue while in a middle of a battle and enough on his mind to think about it, massaging the crests with his talon to ease it.

"General, we're receiving contact. It's Commander Quitoria of the _Thelkurian_." As if he didn't need this right now when in a middle of something. Let out a heavy sigh when having of what was coming but knowing about her being one of the top ranking officers in the navy. Accepting the transmission to speak with her through the hologram.

 _"General, good to see you are still breathing. I'm assuming the mission was a success."_

"Actually, ma'am, truth be told we were loosing a battle when they were had the upper hand. But then came a third party who were an old foe of theirs, they call themselves the Interstellar Commonwealth." Giving his report to the commander of what he knows about them after his meeting with the new races. He could easily see the female Turian was quick surprise by his report.

 _"The ships that were on the news? The footage of the battle had already reached the ears of the Council. Spirits, even the entire galaxy would've seen it by now. And you made contact with these aliens?"_ Earning a nod to his response. _"Well general, I believe you may have done a great service to the Hierarchy that could_

Giving her the full report and details about them, she was most surprise that the fleet was run by a dozen species from different worlds and working alongside. Absorbing the knowledge about their weapons and technology far more ahead then even the Asari or the Salarians. The most bizarre revelation was that they were from another galaxy by using some sort of gate-technology that they them almost anyway, much like their relays but different. Their diversive cultures and vast alliance seemed very much like theirs but treat each other more as equals then by status.

Quitoria would've considered them an important ally in this war, but what made her not trusting them was that they know very little about them and whether they could be trusted despite their help driving the Cabal out of the system, but another topic was their use of AI as common use with no restrictions to control them. They must be insane to allow _"Are you certain they have AIs that serve on board their ships?"_ Quitoria made certain he said it clearly through the transmission.

"Affirmative, I was surprised by the discovery but it appears they have no problem with them, according to their history, the AIs were have been granted citizenship for centuries, by one of the governments called the Federation of United Planets without any discrimination or hostilities between them." Not wanting to bring up the incident that almost happened on their ship considering their views on AIs are much more different then the Citadel Council. When they read about the Geth War from the data he provided them to learn about their governments and races, they may not like what they find about some of their historic events and way of handling things towards both Council members and those not affiliated with them.

 _"This will not sit well for the Council, if it weren't for the Cabal we would still believe that travel between galaxies was impossible."_

Doren nodded in agreement. Decided to return to important matters at hand. "We got more important things then breaking law, Commander, it just so happens I was about to contact the fleet for something. Something unexpected happened that the Cabal did, they retreated. Left a few of their soldiers behind and left without even giving it their all."

The hologram of Quitora seems more curious about this information, brought up her talon to her chin. _"That is something unheard of, normally they would fight to the last soldier standing. But now you mention it. I just got word that another Cabal force in the Ordeste system suddenly pulled theirs out and suddenly left when they were close to finishing the Asari forces a few hours ago."_

"That's close to the Terminus Systems, they may have advance FTL-drives compared to ours, but surely that's out of their limit." Doren sighed, slowly shaking his head to try and think this carefully. "This doesn't make sense, why leave when they had the chance? I've begun my research on any events and locations they've taken place so once you get here I'll be sure to have something. See if you can contact anyone about this."

 _"No need, we should be there any moment now. Just be on a lookout until we get there. For your sake and for the galaxy, this better be worth it or the Primarchs will want more then your rank. I want to know everything that's been happening, best of luck, General. Thelkurian out."_ Quitoria gave a salute to him before signing off, so did Doren in return.

Taking thought of his last conversation from his officer about the decision to work with. For one thing she was not wrong, the Hierarchy were most worked up about this and no doubt the news of the Commonwealth's arrival would make some of the higher ups jumpy with the Incursion.

"I hope I know what I'm doing."

* * *

The battle rages on as both the Commonwealth and the Citadel continue to clash with the Cabal in a few places of the region, with the fleets in orbit they immediately set up a command centre near the settlements to protect the colonists still on the planet to contact the fleet for updates with their current position. Most teams had been paired up for their skills and abilities to tackle the enemy head on, avoid spreading their numbers too thin to give away their advantage or in case an ambush struck with their guard down, never know if there were any more of them hiding about.

It was outmost important to retrieve the data from the ruins before they are lost forever, or whatever secrets the Protheans once possess will fall into the wrong hands. Whatever it takes, the Cabal will not get their hands on it. The first stage of the mission was to draw their attention and hold them where they are for the time being. The hard part was they have the outpost completely guarded with all their soldiers and tanks.

Under the command of S'veek to lead his forces to attack the Cabal while they outnumber them, he decided to allow Keltrad to lead his unit for this mission for his past experience with the brutes. When they complete the mission he will give the order to attack.

It would be a shame to destroy such an ancient ruin that lasted for thousands of years, but they were given orders by captain K'rrel with the orders by the Turian General, they have to find out what they know about the Cabal planning for the galaxy. They better hope the probes they sent on their expedition showed the home galaxy of what they found and that they would respond immediately to the situation if-or the matter of WHEN the Cabal ever return for the second time.

" _Anything to report on the current situation?"_ The small hologram of K'rrel asked the Vangaurd who stood by the table with military officers watching the holographic display of the battlefield using the spy drones to collect data

"They got the enemy's attention, captain. We started clearing this area with the Colonists' aide. Keltrad reported that they had pulled out their heavy guns. Unfortunately, getting a clear path for the second team is going to be difficult then we given them credit for." The Gorn Vanguard gave the Cabal some credit for facing

" _That's gonna be troublesome then."_ K'rrel said. Finding the news to be irritating. _"With what we've found out so far, their technology seems to have been upgraded with the help of their pirate friends stealing the technology the Cabal needed, including old Covenant technology."_ Discovering they had once fought against the Covenant in the 25th century, it would explains the reason there are Kig-Yar with them and using covenant technology from the reports from their fighters.

"There is something that is bothering me, captain. According to the STG officer, the Cabal had not taken interest in most mass effect technologies until now. Compared to ours and theirs, they can overpower the races that depend on Eezo."

" _And yet they left behind a legion to guard this outpost that was left behind by a civilization that vanished thousands of years ago. Was there anything else about this site from the colonists?"_

"All that we know so far, is that it may contain something the Cabal are so eager to get their hands on. Possibly something that must be of important." S'veek replied.

This raised more questions then answers, if the outpost contained something that was important to the Cabal then why leave all a sudden with just a small force that was winning a loosing battle? They've been trying to hack into the Siege Dancers' computer systems but so far only to have trouble with their firewalls. Which means, using AI to do the job is much trickier then it was in the Milky Way 200 years ago, so they've obviously proven to be clever then they appear under the thick tank armoured suits.

" _Well, keep trying. General Keternrill's reinforcements will arrive shortly and received word from Starfleet that help is on the way. They've seen the battle, but aren't too happy to be dragged in another war."_ Watching the Caitian shook his head and slump back to his chair, S'veek felt a mutual understanding as they just started to recover and already to run into one of their old enemies. But the good news for this galaxy is that they will be receiving new allies to help them in the need of crisis.

Folds his arms over his chest and stared at the hologram. "This time, it will be different. They are not like Dilgar cowards we fought. At least they fight as true soldiers with undying loyalty to their cause. Something my people and Klingons would see as respect to the enemy."

" _I wish you luck, master S'veek, continue to keep me posted and wish your people a good battle."_ Saluting to the Gorn before vanishing. Leans on to the table to study the data footage from the drones. As soon as the communications ended, Tan'ra entered the room. "Anything to share?"

S'veek nodded. "Just that the two fleets remain in orbit and help are on the way, both mine and yours."

Tan'ra smiled warmly. "That's some good news. With what's happening to the galaxy, we could use all the luck." Feeling relieved of the news. Lifts her arm up to activate her omni-tool. The device intrigued the Vanguard "I've been trying to find anything about that outpost from the last several months of research, so far, only a few we uncovered or trying to decipher from the ruins."

"And what did you find?"

Brining up images of the ruins to show him, along with some carvings, tools and files relating to the subject. "I'm… not quite sure. It is fifty thousand years old give or take. Some of the data left by the Protheans may have degraded over time. Unfortunately we don't have much knowledge about them but them."

S'veek had asked about them, apparently these Protheans were a suppose-galactic spanning civilization and the only ones of their time before any other. Then suddenly vanished without a trace, leaving behind their technologies and ruins behind for future generations to find. Obviously they do not realise there are others that might have shared the galaxy with them and knew little about them. The belief they share about the ancient civilizations seem to reflect on how the majority of the Milky Way saw in other ancient civilizations in some sense, the Old Covenant saw the Forerunners as gods, the Iconians as the demons and ruthless conquerors from a tragic event written only by the victors of the past, the Prophets in Bajoran religion and the Dominion's Founders.

For the Cabal, they have been a mystery to everyone in the Milky Way, not even the greatest minds from the Federation could find out about their true purpose. During the Iconian war, the Cabal once send forces to locations with worlds visited by the First Ones and the Halo rings to raid for their technology or whatever they wanted badly. They first assumed the Cabal were just to the Iconians

"Perhaps they know something that we don't know, and no doubt want to keep it that way."

The Asari turned her attentions to him, unable to understand his theory. "What do you mean by that?"

"When you want something so badly before anyone else can, you make certain to keep it safe. But question is, what are they trying to keep us from getting in?" Stroking his scaled chin while pondering the theory behind all this. But another thing that's been bothering him since they landed on the planet, something was trying to reach into his mind, a feeling he never felt before, alien and unnatural, automatically threw a protective barrier as if by instinct to protect himself from it. Shaking his mind and focused on the mission.

"Are you alright?"

"Huh?" Snapped out of his moment of thought to see Tan'ra who looked a little confused. "My apologies, I just thought you were feeling off for a moment."

"It is probably the situation we are in or just need a moment to calm my mind. Nothing to worry about, you just need to focus on doing what you can." No longer able to sense that feeling anymore, for the time being so he can continue working and later perhaps do some meditation to strengthen his mind.

"I will, and wish them a safe return." Leaving the Gorn to himself, he sighed and reached for his head. Uncertain what that was for a moment, it wasn't like anything he ever felt and almost like a voice.

S'veek would have to report this to the Council and make certain any of the Vanguards present have had any odd experience like he had.

* * *

Blake led a unit of soldiers through the barracks, evading a hail of plasma bullets from a group of Jackals trying to ambush them with their two Locusts as rear guards. Taking covering fire and threw the shields over them just in time but they were being held back with their Psion comrades joining in. The Locusts were once used by the Covenant and seem to have been given upgrades with personal shields. No longer were they purple like the originals, but seem to have a dark grey and orange colour scheme.

"They have us boxed in!" One of the soldiers proclaimed through the series of shot.

"We can't hold out much longer! The shields aren't that strong."

"Can't back out now, too close to give up now! Don't let these bastards push us around!" Encouraging the soldiers to push forward and continue the fight, he can't afford to let them loose hope. Bringing out the big guns, he was fortunate they let him bring his Thunderlord for return fire by random shots, slamming the ammo in before taking a few of shots at them. Firing at them with his weapon, avoiding the hot plasma coming his way

Taking their moment and darted to the rocks before the Jackals and Psions could recover from their shock, resuming to firing at their moving targets and trying shield themselves from return shots. The operators inside the Locusts had to charge up their cannons while their friends were doing all the shooting. Diverting the shield amplifiers to the weapon system and fired at the squad's direction.

The Commonwealth officers threw themselves into the ground and were covered in dirt, it was fortunate that they were wearing protective armour to resist plasma burns. But don't mean they would last long by close range.

"Shit! They seriously made some upgrades to those antics!" Blake leant against the rock and tried to gain a peak of how many there were. "The hell are they?"

"They the Type-30 Light Excavation/Anti-Fortification Platform, more commonly referred as the "Locust" back in the Covenant War." A female soldier answered his question. "I read a lot about the vehicles from old times, including military vehicles like them."

"Yeah but seems they've been given upgrades with the help of their new friends." One of the soldiers muttered, crouched down when light debris fell on him. They were only fortunate that the barracks took most of the damage but not for long. Raised their weapons and started firing at them, peppering them with bullets and phasers, only they didn't even leave a scratch or even a dent on the metallic hulls and gave off a shimmering light that seem to protect them.

"Less chatter on the down side and focus on the mission, need to draw their attention some how and take this area." Although as much as Blake wanted to blow something up since they landed but he had a mission to do and can hold the

"Just be sure they don't use the builder-killer for long range." One of the compatriots from earlier said. "But, they can't fire if they can't see." Reaches into her pocket to pull out a small smoke bomb in her hand, giving them a simple idea, take out the Locusts while they're distracted.

Both the Jackals and Psions held their position to prevent their enemies from taking part of the outpost as they can to hold them off. Believing they had the advantage over them. The Psion who was operating one of the two Locust gave signal to spread out and take them out. One of them caught something thrown into the air and coming straight down towards them, taking a closer look at it once it rolled to them, the object with their guns ready it was a small rounded object but before they could even react it exploded with a smoke to blind their sight. All they could see was smoke and coughing to breath, leaving them blind until the smoke would clear. Even the Scarab pilots were blinded decided to get out of the smoke when they could be attacked any moment. Slowly emerging out of the smoke and march towards the enemy to attack

It was too late.

The Psion pilot tried to find them on his scanner until he was suddenly grabbed by the shoulder and flung out of the seat. Taking in his place to hijack the Locust and charged the canons for firing, starting with the other unsuspecting locust pilot and used it against them before they could return fire. Only one of the Kig-Yar and the Psion gave the wise decision of surrendering, dropping their weapons and shields on the ground and raised their claws above their heads.

The marines took their weapons and the still functional Locust. Blake pulled out his communicator to contact their forces of the update. "This is Hellfire, we've secured this part of the outpost and captured two prisoners. How goes your angle?"

" _We've successfully took the second route and now entering the archive unit, keep them busy until we manage to complete the mission."_

"Roger that!"

* * *

The soldiers take cover from a plasma bolt impacts near their location, using energy shields that took most of the blast for them and provided more time for the allies to clear themselves out of the Goliaths' firing range. They need to clear those behemoth tanks for the second team to slip past them.

But one thing for certain, when dealing with a bunch of pirates and war mongering giants like the Cabal, it would be difficult then breaking through their armour, let alone a combat with them as reason to choose only those skilled and strong enough to take on a mission like this. It was going to be challenge for their soldiers to deal with Siege Dancers, one of the elite detachments

"You better be right about this, or we're both gonna be blown to bits." Wrex was unsure if the Petrosapian's plan would work but worth a shot in their situation.

"Trust me, worked before on a planet called Ven III." Keltrad waved his arms above him, raising a large wall of diamond to shield them both from another blast. "But we just have to take care of those Goliaths before they wipe out our all forces!" Leaving their cover before the next missile could hit them.

"On my mark, we both ram into it hard."

"You mean with brute force? Now that sounds like a plan." The Korgan gave a grin and liking the thought of taking on those big tanks.

"Ready. NOW!" The two jumped out of cover and dashed forward, running as fast as their legs could take, dodging the bullets, even shrugging the ones that hit them but no damage thanks to Keltrad's armored suit and Wrex's biotic powers. The Battlemaster's body enveloped with biotic energy, giving him an increase in strength needed and gave an aggressive roar, head low, his right arm pulled back for the strike, slammed into the Goliath's armor and Keltrad slicing the cannon.

Keltrad's arms morphed into razor sharp spikes, jumped on top of the downed vehicle and punctured through the hull plating like they plastic, creating a whole he torn up and pulled out a grenade from his belt, threw it into the hole before the surprised pilots inside could do anything to respond. Making a run for it and took cover before it detonated, black charred smoke coming out of it.

The Cabal who piloted the tank climbed out, covered in charred smoke on his armor, turning to the two who devastated his tank. "Those guys show make good metal, let's see how he can handle a Krogan Battlemaster!" Pounds his fists together, eager to make a good fight with his next opponent

He was about to retaliate until he was suddenly struck by a kinetic blast into the head, torn his helmet and armor apart, killing him instantly. Taking out the other tank by kinetic bombardment from the exposed hulls.

Both of them turned to see an illuminating Asari who recently fired a warp at the Cabal, along with her fellow comrades that took out the second from the cliff edge. Keltrad brushes the debris off of him to see the downed Goliath, turns to the others who were nearby but noticed Urdnot looking displeased. "Something the matter?

Wrex could only make a low growl through his gritted teeth shown before glaring at the Citadel coldiers who ruined his fun. "Asari always ruin the good moment. That was gonna be my kill!" Giving some a confused thought but didn't want to question him. Seems the battle was slowly turned to their favour

"Well, that takes care of them. Now can take care of the others."

"yet, it doesn't feel right. Too easy." Hearing this from Wrex, they were confused by his statement and said. "Havent any of you guys feel the Cabal aren't putting much effort, there are few of them, little effort to protect their turf yet they continue to fight or… Something else." The Krogan Battlemaster has seen many battles throughout his life and this one feels like something was up.

"Getting an emergency transmission on our Omni-tools." one of the Salarians said, tapping away on the holographic device to open it up, revealing a small projection of an Asari who looked worried and tired that with a dead Cabal by the corner and several officers and Silvi recovering from a fight. " _This is an emergency broadcast to both Citadel and Commonwealth in the system, this is Lieutenant Enalny T'rezor of the Aevanna colony, we've reached the archives and are slowly recovering from the battle and discovered something very disturbing. The Cabal are preparing for a full-scale invasion of the heart of the galactic community! Their true target is the Citadel!"_

* * *

 _Codex Entry:_

 _Interstellar Commonwealth:_

 _Also referred to as the Commonwealth, is the dominant governing power over most of the Milky Way galaxy as the new era of the galaxy, made up of various galactic powers who have worked and fought alongside with each other through many things over the centuries. Following the ideals of one of it's founding predecessors, the UFOP of a democratic society for the future of advancement of peace, equality, science, liberty, mutual protection and exploration._

 _With the growing military merged by the member states to provide easier protection over the territories and aide for the other worlds that have none to defend themselves, relying mostly on the major powers for military support._

 _Citadel Council:_

 _After first contact on the planet Aevanna, the two fleets met and discussed an alliance against a common enemy and exchanged information to know one another, including the files containing their war against the Cabal in the Iconian War. According the data archives, or as they refer as the Codex revealed many things about them. The council, as the governing body composed of a dozen races and run by three major members: Asari, Salarian and Turian. The galactic community appear the be the dominant power on their side of the Halo galaxy, each of these members appear to be divided by their general characteristics that seem to make this galactic power work. There are some similarities to other galactic powers like the Federation but much different as some of the member races don't have same status as them and decisions they made is something the Milky Way powers wouldn't consider such decisions._

 _Almost the entire galaxy appear to use the resource to make interstellar travel possible by an element called Element Zero, or Eezo for short. Researchers spoke to the officers about the subject and according to their knowledge eezo had been the major resource in the galaxy._

 _More information of the subject is to be further studied._

 _Mass Relay:_

 _The mass relays operate to travel at greater distances they have given us the image of the device for what they look like. They seem to be scattered almost across the galaxy. The Council races believe the relays have been built by a long extinct race called Protheans. If this was true, then why were there none of these relays found before in the frontier region, and the neighboring races only use Jump gates for that matter?_

 _There have been laws against activating the relays without authorisation, given from their dreadful encounter with an extinct species called the Racchni._

 _Jump Gate:_

 _The Jump Gates share some similarities to the Relays and Stargates but function very differently. The structure was commonly used in the Frontier Region by the native races, creating a vortex into a lower tier of hyperspace but able to take ships a few light years faster, but require three or four struts to open a stable pathway for ships to enter through and navigational beacons for safer journey through hyperspace._

 _Officers had taken interest in exploring this dimensional plane for further studies with the help of their allies to know more about them for future purposes._

 _Much in common with the Mass Relay, no one knows who built it, possibly by a civilization for purpose unknown, according to researchers, all that was left of their legacy were the gate technology for the younger races to use for common use for interstellar commerce and trade between governments._

* * *

 **WHEW! This took FOREVER** **to get done! So sorry it was hard to get it done with other stuff to do but finally got this part done! So yeah, not much of what happened in the outpost but next chapter will show what has happened and reveal the Cabal's true objective. There will be a battle in the outpost as promised, just thought I would not have much time doing more for this chapter so I figured just cut it up. If there any I done wrong or something that could do more work, please let me know. And a BETA or some help would be much appreciate it as I'll be more busy with other stuff and work. But hope you all enjoyed it for worth the wait.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Unveil

_Few minutes earlier…_

Valus Chu'urc was giving the command of the remaining Legion by his superior to hold the outpost for the time being, stood within what appears to be a control centre left by the Protheans while his Psions try to hack into whatever they could find useful for high and mighty without saying a word, not making a sound but listening to the distant noises coming from the battle between his legionaires and the Citadel and the Milky Way commonwealth. He could feel they were fighting a losing battle, the enemy forces were slowly breaching in and only a moment of time shall they take the Prothean outpost and eliminate those who continue the fight. But it matters not, as by the time they even take this outpost without any severe damage it be too late. He and his fellow warriors would rather fight to the end and not let the enemies of the Cabal gain a sweet victory, even if they did they would not know what is coming, not even the now powerful old foe from the Milky Way wont realise what is about to unfold in this galaxy.

Especially the hated and, rare occasions respected Tau'ri, the so-called successors of the ancient Forerunners.

The Cabal were once a great and mighty empire thousands of years ago, expanding their reign throughout the galaxy with few rivals and assimilating the conquered races to the serve them in their way for the glory of the great Empire. Until they fought in a war in which that, unable to admit it themselves: terrified the Cabal and their enemies that it almost destroyed both of them. The Cabal High Command took control and sent their legions into stasis and wait until a few millennia.

Now a remnant of what is left of their civilization, lead by Legions to carry on the final mission by the Imperial senate. To destroy the Citadel and rebuild the Cabal Empire with the galaxy under their rule, prepare potential Client Races for the return of the Great Enemy.

This 'Citadel Council' as they call themselves, the so-called beacon of galactic community: nothing but idealistic fools to even realise the dark secrets of this galaxy they inhabit. But the Cabal do, and have seen what horrors await them, but this time they will prepare.

 _"The enemy have been sighted within sector 18! Our forces are holding them off but are soon to come to their limit. We cannot hold out much longer if they bring reinforcements."_ A Cabal Legionaire **_reported_** to his commanding officer of the situation.

 _"We have no intention of retreating like cowards! To die without facing our foe would be a great dishonour to all we have worked so hard for this day!"_ Chu'urc yelled and turns to the Cabal, having to desire to prevent the enemy from claiming victory by any means. _"The Primus has given the order to hold the enemy as they begin the invasion of the Citadel. And if we are to die, we may not fight with our brothers against the Great Enemy, but we shall die an honourable battle and take as many of our foes to death."_ Bringing his armored fist up and clenched into fist before his fellow Cabal and others who were in the same room to hear his inspiring words.

 _"For the Cabal!"_

 _"FOR VICTORY!"_

The Cabal began chanting those words, howling, stomping their elephant-like feet to the ground and some who held their shields clubbed together with their guns. The Psions also cheered and raised their fists in the air, same for the other Client races who joined the Empire. They never forgotten their duty, whether they were to die in battle or survive it did not matter as they were to serve the Cabal Empire with their very lives.

Grabs his weapons for the battle and waited for them to come if they proved to be a worthy cause.

* * *

Keeping her mind sharp and focus, Silvi needed to avoid any distractions while using her telepathy to seek out any potential threats to protect their allies. Armed only by her powers and staff as her main usage rather then a gun despite one of the Asari kindly offered her for combat. With only a handful Vanguards who volunteered for the expedition-now pulled in a warzone they will need to rely the inhabitants' assistance until reinforcements come, despite being the peacekeepers, even the High Foundation's warrior branch have limits back in their home galaxy. This was not the first time she had been in a war, so it was no different to seeing both sides throwing away their lives for the sake of warfare and prejudice, she could feel the emotions swirling from both sides.

The fear of a few who were either afraid of never coming out of this alive, unable to see their loved ones, or failed their duties. Pain and agony were all so familiar to her, and rather not to enjoy such feeling any time in this situation.

A dozen of them sprang out of the shadows, almost caught them by surprise without knowing they were even their and begun to brighten the halls with their weapons firing, trying to prevent them from taking another step whilst inside the outpost after they broke in. With limited space, the armored behemoths could not be able to launch themselves in an aerial assault with their Jump Jets, but the advantage for them is their size would make it difficult to get pass.

"We got to take them out! But they got us cornered!" The Asari commando shouted out trying maintain covering fire, taking a look through the corner without getting shot in the head.

Silvi groaned from the overwhelming pressure, uncertain how long she could hold out against the numerous poundings that try to break through the kinetic shield. Raising her senses to know how many there are and their whereabouts, found only several and two taking the entrance to guard. Little did she realised that a Psion Flayer managed to slip passed her senses, blocking her using its kinetic powers. Knowing what it was by the ring attached to its helmet. Cluttering in it's native language and blasted her with a strong psyhic force, thrown her to the floor, lowering the barrier down, but managed to stay conscious to exchange with a psi-blast against it, raised its own barrier with one hand and continued firing with its slug rifle to weaken or take her out as the primary target. Groggily standing on her own feet, Silvi managed to leap out of the way, but having difficult timing to take it out with nearly everyone wanting her dead. It ran towards her with a battle cry, preparing for another psychic punch but she was prepared this time, blocked it with her staff then twisted the rifle out of its hand, threw a roundhouse kick with her power channelling through her body that threw the Psion into a wall, uncertain if it was dead or unconscious but hardly mattered at this moment.

"Watch out!" The bluennet was surprised when someone called out and a light streak shot passed her, turned her head around and noticed a Kig-Yaw fell to the ground, dead with a hole in the head. The one who took the shot was an Asari as she could tell by the small curved tendrils on her head, wielding a gun in her hand, wearing light armor. Nodding her head as a compliment for the help and returned to the others.

They set up a few grenades before throwing them to their targets in order to take out the opposing snipers, not wanting to use up all of the ammo, only to make a distraction for the Cabal.

Gathering the energy into her body and illuminated in a bright blue aura, one of the Asari spectres used her biotics and unleashed a full blast of kinetic blast onto the unsuspecting Cabal and Kig-Yar, throwing their bodies into the walls and the floor by the immense force of the grenades she used, uncertain if they were wounded or dead, the rest who were not in close range were in disarray and blinded by the flashes, enveloped the corridors with debris of cloud and smoke. Giving the others an opportunity to strike them down while they have the advantage. Some were hit by their kinetic blasts that thrown them a few feet.

Silvi raised her hands and projected a strong telekinetic barrier that surrounded her while running towards the enemy, deflecting a shower of bullets coming straight towards her but hardly taking any damage. The two shield wielding Cabal took their stance and tried to shoot her down and held their large shields to block the bullets from the colonists who were trying to take a shot at their weak points, but the Vanguard was too fast as the woman was but a bluish blue until she teleported herself above the fight for a brief moment to reappear before the stunned allies, making a graceful wall-running, taking a leap into the mid-air and unleashed a full blast upon the unfortunate foes that were her targets, but the shield-bearers managed but barely survived without damage. Returned to the ground, twirling her staff as it illuminated by her light energy in to slam both ends into their armor with such force that made a dent in the two. Slamming it onto one of the Cabal in the helmet and exposed its gruesome face to the air, releasing the black mist the alien breaths in to survive. Twirls her staff in her hand before turning to the group who seemed impressed and awe by her abilities, obviously something new to them as she is one of the first Vanguards they ever seen.

With the knowledge of the interior from the colonists prior to the invasion, it was much easier to navigate their way around to know were the control room was. It would be easier if it weren't so guarded by soldiers made up of Kig-ar, Psion and Cabal trying to kill them so much.

Unable to risk staying in the same place they had to keep moving before the next group comes around. Only lost two of their officers but kept going and unable to think of the fallen comrades for the moment.

"Which way do we go now?" A Turian asked while keeping a look out for anymore hostiles.

Enalny Force used her Omni-Tool to gain access to the outpost, only managed to have the blueprints and schematics of most sections before the Cabal placed some sort of firewall to block them. "We're getting close. Two floors below and 30 meters from the control center and just need to shut down the security systems and turn against the Cabal but we need to get there as soon as possible."

The Turian officer growls while keeping a look out for any hostiles with his trained eyes. If they don't hurry up, there wont be a second chance "Should take an alternative route, they probably blockaded that area."

"Got it!" She said with relief, brought up the screen of the new route to take and already picking up several bio signatures moving from another route but were not one of theirs. "And looks like we're about to have company soon."

"Then we shouldn't stay waste any more time. Come on!" Taken the next corridor and took the one found by Enalny to make their way straight to the control room as fast as possible.

Silvi walked up to the Asari who saved her life back there and thought of saying something to show her gratitude. "Thank you. I was a little careless just then." Although she felt guilty of letting her guard down whilst in a battlefield, the battle with the Psion Flayer must've took a toll with her. But something else was wrong, she just couldn't put it but something about this place was messing her mind.

The Asari smiles at her as they continued onwards. "It's no problem, you were having trouble and I thought I come by. Enalny T'rezor, lieutenant of the Aevannan Defense." Raising a hand to the Vangaurd, returning the gesture with a small smile. "Silvi, Tau'ri, well from my father's side but that's another time being perhaps." Wanting to focus on the mission, not wanting to be rude to the Aevannan colonist who didn't seem offended but understood her reasoning as she shows a calm yet strong focus.

"I know the feeling, I want these oversized beasts off our planet as badly as anyone does."

Leaving a few 'surprises' for anyone try to follow them just to be certain. Silvi noticed how some of the Salarians were holding what she believes to be Old-Covenant PDGs, Point Defense Gauntlets mainly used by the Kig-Yar in the Covenant War, raised an eyebrow of what they were carrying them for.

"Pardon me for asking this, but what's with the Covenant Tech?" The blue haired woman asked the Salarian who looked at her after being asked by the question.

"Oh, not at all. You see since the Incursion, we've been trying to find out how their technology works with no dependence of Element Zero." Pulled out one of the Gauntlets in his hand while they continued onwards. "Obvioussly more advance then ours, and proven difficult to understand them as how some species with… such brutality could have developed such brilliant devices. Unless-"

"The technology was stolen from someone else?" Silvi answered the last part and already knew.

The Salarian nodded his head. "Exactly! They obviously stolen it from another race, or perhaps from your galaxy since it seems understandable they are more familiar to your experience. Far too advance to the Cabal compared to their own, too sleek and smooth for how they behave." Giving a moment of pause after speaking about his theory which he was not wrong the Kig-Yar were given the technology by the Covenant after they first joined as pirates.

"Indeed. There have been technologies left behind by ancient civilizations."

"Misan. Keep it down and safe the talks for AFTER the mission. We don't want to draw any of the bastards here." One of the citadel officers said in a firm tone. Making their way around until the group found the control room, from the look of the place it had been left mostly intact with the computer systems still functional despite most of the place seemed to have been raided, scorch marks, large dents and claw-made tears in the metal clearly noticeable but unimportant, but the strangest thing about this that made them feel uneasy; it was unguarded. Keeping their guard up and weapons armed on the look out for anything.

"Ok, we're in the control room. Now just have to get the data and sent them to oblivion."

Silvi felt something was wrong and uneasy about all this. "Wait. It doesn't feel right. This place is the most important part of the outpost and should've been heavily fortified. Why would they just leave this place?"

"Maybe they already got what they wanted and left?" Enalny thought out loud, thinking they must've found what they were looking for.

"No, she's right, if they did this place would've been blown to hel-" The person who was talking was cut off by a rocket launch that killed two of the unfortunate soldiers, their bodies peppered by rapid bullets. Forced to scatter about when a large object plummeted into the solid ground, causing a great tremor to the room that made them all loose their footing, Silvi pulled Enalny by the arm seeing the 'object' closer it was actually the Colossal Chu'urc standing within the small crater beneath his heavy boots armed with a Heavy Slug Thrower, smoke coming out of the heated barrels after it was recently active.

The Colossal slowly stepped away from the crater, moving towards the intruders. They soon hear his voice through the translator. _"You will accomplish nothing from all this! Even if you claim a victory in this war."_

"We thought against foes worse then your kind, Cabal. The Citadel Council is the strongest galactic power in this galaxy!" One of the soldiers proclaimed with high confidence. Firing their weapons which did little after he pulled out a broad shield then tossed it straight at them, forcing the soldiers that were in the way to disperse and one of them took a blunt to the shoulder after a rough landing. Picked his target and ready to take the unfortunate victim to his grave, however, a Commando took a few shots in the ceiling, cuaisng a few loose debris to fall on the Collosal to make him loose focus, giving her comrades time to take cover.

Chu'urc was annoyed of allowing such a foolish creature to make him loose focus and miss his target.

 _"Your so-called council is weak! Nothing but scavengers who claim the legacy of the previous cycle of a dead race and limiting the strength of others and grown too soft over the fear of a war. Cabal shall claim their rightful place in this galaxy!"_ Let out a metallic roar as the Slug Thrower's barrels twirled, aimed at the chosen target, heavy fire filled the air and caused everyone in the room to scatter, taking cover as they can to avoid the bullets.

Silvi along with Misan and Enalny took cover behind a wall for covering fire, while everyone else used what they can to protect themselves, Spectres and Commandos using barriers to shield themselves from the bullets. "Gotta take him out!"

"Somehow I don't think asking him to kindly surrender is going to happen." Enalny thought out loud as that would not happen. Drawn her gun and fired from the side at random.

Misan shook his head upon the subject. "Cabal culture more closer towards Turian and Korgan pride of a soldier as proven from many battles no matter the cost."

"Obviously trying to keep us from completing the mission. We just got to hack into the core manual, our omni tools cant breach it without breaking their security systems." The Turian officer grunted, keeping his head low from the heavy firing.

"Then allow me to use the distraction and you extract the data while taking down the shield." Silvi gave the suggestion of volunteering herself. Thrown into the battlefield, running and leaping over the bullets before throwing herself to the side to avoid the giant metal fist that was intended for her. Blasting her psionic blasts directly into his armor that only made him tumble back a little

Chu'urc roared and attempted to stump his huge foot on her but she tumble rolled aside to avoid the impact. Taking more from a few kinetic bullets that were fired by Enalny and a few soldiers, holding out her rifle. "Got your back!"

 _"You don't know what your doing, Vanguard! You have no idea what is coming!"_ Spoke through the translation of his helmet.

"Only thing that is coming is your end, you have caused countless lives both this galaxy and my home. What is the point of doing so when your armies are defeated? Why this galaxy of all in the known verse?" The blue haired Vanguard was appalled of how they could believe their way of life was through war and nothing else.

 _"We chose this galaxy, known to you as Halo… because it was where we came from! From the era of the Protheans!"_ Firing his heavy cannon at his targets, chasing them around and leaving a trail of bullet holes.

"You met the Protheans?! But that can't be! No one has even seen or heard from them in 50,000 years!" Enalny couldn't believe it, nor did anyone who heard the words from a Cabal. There were no archeological evidences of any civilizations that existed beside the Protheans or at least reached their technological capabilities. Silvi pushed them to take cover, shielding them with her barriers.

"Well, we have little to know about them." Hearing a grunt from one of the Citadel officers.

 _"We are the descendants of a great empire, rivals of the Protheans and were their enemies for control of the galaxy, until those of our ancestors survived were forced into exile and waited for our return. And take our rightful place in this galaxy."_

"This is not your galaxy, it belongs to them. If what you say is true, then your time has ended." Turns around and there before him was the Vanguard, holding tight to her pole with a strong determination on her face. Accepting her challenge, the Colossal let out a battle roar and charged at her using his slug thrower as a battering ram to knock her out. Easily saw it coming she hopped off a debris and let out a side kick on the helmet which forced him to take the side and immediately recovered, threw his weapon and fired a hundred bullets.

For him and others it was fast, but for a highly trained Warlock such as Silvi, time moved so slow she used her powers to slow the movement and ran towards him, dodging the coming bullets and took a leap on the next wave, taking a high chance of gaining speed that gave her the chance to reach the roof and now exposed in the air.

Thinking he had the chance before the Vanguard could use her powers to defeat him, in need to grab the shield he threw earlier to take the assault only to be blasted in the back by a surprise attack, realized she was distracting him for her allies to take their positions to fire and he fell for it so easily. Feeling slight pain through his back and realized they were all going to converge on him. Seeing a Turian aimed what looked like a rocket launcher, aiming right at him.

"Say hello to a good my little friend, asshole!" Pulled the trigger and fired the rocket, straight at him. Torn his armor and threw his body across the room with a heavy thud.

Misan was already hacking into the mainframe of the computer, using this as the perfect distraction for him in hopes to shut down the shields to fully take the outpost and defeat the Cabal. But after a few minutes, despite the battle going on and the loud explosions… "Got it! Shields shutting down, accessing security systems to regain control!" The Silurian was excited with joy that he done it. Turns around and find the place a wreck and everyone tired, exhausted and a large Cabal beaten. "Such devastation really necessary?" Thinking they might have gone over their heads and did more damage to the room then he did.

"You can thank us now it's finished. Just send the data to the fleet and we can leave this place." The Turian with the rocket launcher made an annoyed response of how they had to defeat him. Turns to see if Silvi was ok after her part and amazed by her skills.

"Did good out there, ma'am. Those were some fine skills, they must've trained your people well." Giving a compliment to her on her abilities and the role she played.

"Thank you. And you as well considering you now no longer have to worry about them." Smiles warmly to them but suddenly felt her head became light and almost collapsed, caught by a pair of arms and looked up to Enalny who pulled her arm over her shoulder.

"Guess you need a break, we'll carry you back to the settlement and rest up. Least we can do to repay you."

"Lay her down and patch up the wounds, we'll contact our people and report of our success. Misan I want you to find anything the Cabal have stored or find any files they have." The Commando gave her instructions so they can ease up a little. But were surprised that the Cabal, despite taking such severe damage, was still breathing, at least for the moment.

 _"It wont… matter if who will succeed. Uhhh… we shall continue to hold our ground… for the… Great Enemy."_

Silvi was curious and confused by his dying words. _'Great Enemy? What does he mean?'_

"What do you mean? Who is this foe you speak off?" The Asari Commando approached him, intended to dry out any information he has to report back to her superiors.

 _"You will find out."_ Gave out a blood gurgling laugh. _"Be-Beware… for the rea-uhhhs"_ Unable to complete his sentence as Chu'urc succumbed to his wounds and died. Leaving them confused by his last words, possibly a warning or something to scare them.

"Huh, weird but doubt it be important. Least now we could-"

"Oh no! No this is terrible!" They all turned to Misan who suddenly looked paler then his natural. "I had successfully gained access to their data files and came up to the plans for the final assault." Brought up a mini screen of a five prolonged pillars connected to the circle.

"What is that?" Silvi never seen anything like it before, from the look of the scale it appears some sort of space station.

"This is the Citadel, the very core of our galactic community and the seat of the Council. The Cabal have been planning this from the beginning! They are planning a full-scale attack within the heart of the Council itself! Must warn them immediately!"

* * *

As the battle rages on and coming close to the end, a squad of Valkyries flew over the mountains with the Aevannan Skyfighters, a military organisation whose role is to protect the colony that was established by the Council. Since the invasion they fought with courage, never giving in to their fear of how outmatched they are to the Cabal, even if they were to die in battle but they carried on fighting. Then when an unexpected help came, known as the Interstellar Commonwealth the battle changed in their favor and were awed by the incredible firepower the alien fighters possessed, but they were more shocked that they can transform into bipedal machines for ground combat against the Cabal heavy tanks and wiped out a whole battalion.

A number of them volunteered for a mission to search for any Cabal forces within the area while the fleet in orbit were recovering from the battle, the other reason was to see them in action and learn about their capabilities, and perhaps know about these aliens.

"This is Silver 1 to all squadron, have them in sight." An Asari pilot spoke through the comm. Brining up a screen up to show a group of Piranhas and small group of enemy soldiers that appear to be making their way towards the battlefield. It

 _"Let's give them hell."_ One of the pilots spoke through the channel. They took formation and swooped down, peppering the landscape with missiles on the unsuspecting Cabal soldiers who didn't see them coming until it was too late.

 _"That'll teach them not to mess with us!"_

"Cut the chatter, we need to make sure there aren't any still around if they try to make another attack on the colony." The leader of her squad told them but spotted a Banshee fighter coming at her. Mentally cursed in her head for not seeing it come about before she swayed her fighter to avoid the plasma bolts.. She was not gonna let it take another chance and decided to make a few holes in it's armor, one of the bullets hit the engines and exploded in the air. "Close, but too slow."

 _"You took my kill. You trying to make a score?"_ Hearing one of her pilots making a tease made her chuckle.

"No, just don't want them on our planet any moment longer, unless those Commonwealth ships got the rest of them."

 _"Seems a little easy doesn't it?"_

"Their fleet made a run for it and making their final stand in the Outpo-wait hang on, getting a transmission from HQ. This is Silver Squad, receiving you loud and clear."

 _"Silver Squadron, you are to return to the colony we just received word that the outpost has been taken. The Cabal on this planet have been defeated. The planet has been cleaned up. Now return to base ASEP."_ She could hear her fellow pilots cheering through the channels of the best news they had since gaining a new ally in the war. All thinking there may be a brighter future for the galaxy yet.

* * *

 _Unknown Location_

"My lord, we are receiving a transmission from Theras." One of the cloaked followers informed their leader.

"Wonderful. Put him through for me." His eyes stared at the platform where a life-size hologram brought to existence, the bottom was blurry but clearly a tall figure, like all the others this one wore a hood over his face, all but his hair and helmet that covers the face was seen.

 _"It is so good to see such familiar faces, even if it's for security purposes from where I am. And it is pleasant to see you, my master."_ Bowed his head in respect and obedience to his leader before giving his message. _"By now you aware of the Lucian Alliance establishing an embassy within the Commonwealth while in a matter of crisis. Some in the council seem displeased, but that hardly matters. By then, we should be able to expand our influence to this galaxy much easier with the gates established. And the Lucian Alliance just made it simpler."_

If he could see the look on his master's face it would look like a grin as he gave a short and soft chuckle. "That is excellent news, and it was a surprise when we discovered a Mass Relay, in the Milky Way of all places. It must've been there for such a long time." Complimenting him on his report.

 _"I have made certain that no one but few know of it's existence, so far our researches believe it must've been placed there by by someone beyond the Milky Way. Doubt this would've been the work of the Iconians, unless they were aware of the coming threat of the Darkness."_

"Wether or not it was their doing is unimportant, be certain it remains under our use. Continue your assignment and return to base to continue your training until then. We have a long way to go and cannot afford to lower our guards."

Theras nods his head a little. _"Yes_ , _my master."_ The hologram faded away. Taking in the thoughts of his plans that have begun to take root, with the galaxy focused on the Cabal they would begin take their positions in a slow and steady pace to avoid drawing attention. The region in the Halo Galaxy, the Terminus Systems would make a suitable choice to prepare their forces and out of the Council's reach if they live through this war. But they would not survive the coming storm.

His eyes shot up when he felt a strong powerful presence. Ancient. Powerful. And malevelont. "He is here." Before them, a non-corporeal entity took form of a demonic head, two large extensive broad horns. And three illuminating eyes staring at them in a menacing gaze, staring directly into their souls.

Before them was ancient dark lord, known to legends of a few as Oryx, The Taken King.

 **"I sense all is according as we foreseen?"**

"Indeed. Though the Cabal may be attempt to invade the Citadel but with the intervention of the forces of the Light, I am quite certain they will not destroy our plans." Unfazed by his astral presence with a calm expression.

 **"Good. I have begun to gain control over the machines that may serve my purpose. Soon the Light will be devoured by the Darkness."**

"Yes. And the galaxy will be ours to take, those who survive will serve us and you shall gain your vengeance on your son's death."

The Taken King let out a low growl, restraining any attempts of unleashing his rage. **"Crota's death shall be avenged. But we must have patience and then."**

"I know what it feels to lost someone, betrayed and taken someone close to you can bring out such rage and anger." The leader of the group grumbled, raised his fist and tightened his grip. His teeth grind together and around him pebbles floated in the air and blue sparks of electricity sparked around him for a moment. "I wanted revenge, to become stronger and surpass the one who trained me as his apprentice, only to be discarded. But the price was too great and cost me so much. But then you came and I owed you a great debt."

 **"Indeed. The Darkness saw potential in you, greater then those who knew so little of true power. I brought you to the Milky Way and gave you a new purpose and indeed brought many under your guidance. Let them enjoy this moment, for when it is time. I will take them all."**

* * *

 _Halo Galaxy, Kit's Nest_

Ever since the day they came across the Cabal, the imbecile of an Admiral went straight into death's door and started a war with a species they knew nothing, many refer to as the Cabal Incursion. Despite his warn the Hegemony of the danger they are in, the Batarian government continue to dismiss them as simple upstarts and primitive for no use of Eezo, so they sent many in an attempt to force the Cabal into submission before it gets out of hand.

By then, the majority of the Batarians were fighting for their lives, losing the majority of their territory until the Cabal left them in ruin to move on to the rest of the galaxy, the Citadel Council.

The ambassador tried to use his version of the story of how the Cabal invaded them for no reason until a rebel faction rose up and told the truth, causing the entire civilian population who were unaware of the true reason by propaganda to riot and many insurrections running amok within the Hegemony, given the enemy a great advantage to cripple their forces by ambushing their fleet in orbit of the gas giant Uza. With the Council's hands tied the Batarians were on their own after the Cabal

Knowing they can't defeat them, he gathered many who were wise enough to retreat, and save many Batarians as they can to one of the remaining sanctuaries the Cabal had not attacked. Even the slaves from the colonies he and his supporters promised of freedom if they make it out alive as very blood of their culture was what brought them to this devastation.

"Divert power to the engines! We can't afford to slow down until we reached Mass Relay!" Garthos gave the order to his navigational officers to increase the ship's power to escape the Cabal ships. He gripped tight on the board when focusing the lives his people onboard the _Shadow Sun._

"Sir, we're taking hits to on deck 14!"

"Then close it and seal up the vents so we don't loose oxygen! We got to make it for the sake of the people on board! Them and the former slaves we promised freedom if we make it through!" Barking his orders to his officers, ignoring the circuits rupturing around him when taking hits by the Kig-Yar pirate ships closing in on them. They were not going to go down so easily with no one to protect them out here, no military or pirate ships to help them out. They were on their own now the government had fallen.

Taken another hit by the plasma bolt, causing the dreadnaught the shudder violently. Afraid they may not make it in time.

"Commander! Seven anomalies detected port side!"

In front of the Relay several blue vortexes opened, and what they saw coming out were large ships with designs they never seen before. "Are they Cabal?!" Garthos wondered, hoping they weren't and didn't want to die in vein.

"No, I never seen anything like them-wait they're charging weapons!" The alien ships fired greem energy beams directly at their targets, only for the Batarians it wasn't them but the Kig-Yar and Cabal ships. Hitting them so hard they instantly exploded, not even the enemy fighters were spared. The crew onboard watched in shock of what they just witnessed; an alien fleet just emerged out of some sort of dimensional gateway and fired on the Cabal with no mercy. Hoping they would turn their attentions to his people, not when they could just leave and maybe start over with the other free Batarians.

"We're being hailed by the alien ship, they seem to know our language well and ask if we need any assistance?" The Ensign turned to his Commanding officer for a response.

"Uh-y-yes. Tell them we thank them for their help and wish to know who they are, right now I have countless refugees who need help after fleeing our home." Uncertain who they are but just saved their lives, and perhaps could be a potential ally that they could need.

Responding to the message on his orders and later received a reply from them. "They saying they will come aboard to meet with us in person with medical supplies, they call themselves, the Sovereign Nations."

* * *

 _Codex Entry:_

 _Aevanna:_

 _The planet Aevanna is third planet in the Talvan System, located in the edge of the Attican Traverse, first discovered in 2497 and considered a garden world, by the mid-27th century housing hundreds of civilian colonists inhabiting the planet. The Turian military have been deplyed to watch over the colony due to the discovery of Prothean relics and providing top scientists to study them under the orders of the Council as well as to_ _built its own military force through the funding for further protection_ _. In the Cabal Incursion, the military fleet in Aevanna's orbit defended the planet against the Cabal until they evacuated the civilian population safely. But in the timely arrival of the Interstellar Commonwealth, they offered support against a common enemy._

* * *

 **Good to know I got this out of the way, so nearing the end of the war as this will be the first story arc to complete then start a new one. The biggest pain in the butt, was trying to sort out the chapter and decide what goes first, changing a few paragraphs and gramma! So was trying to work on the battles of how the Cabal would face off against the Citadel SPECTREs and Vangaurds by studying a bit of the boss fight. Plans for the for the story of how the universe changes, alliances be made, new factions, the Citadel won't get the milky Way races advance technology for most reasons that will be given in the later chapter.**

 **so I had some ideas and answered some questions for this story and stray it away from the common uses such as Council bashing, but yes the council will remain as their canon selves into thinking they are the best even while there are other more powerful factions and others to watch out, such as the Vorlon Empire, the Shadows or the Minbari Federation exist which would no doubt try to ask them to join (like that would ever happen!), no doubt the Centauri Republic would want to keep a close eye on them while earning membership in the Commonwealth.**

 **T** **he reason why is there are SO MANY fanfictions of hostile first contacts so I thought maybe something different however they would possibly find ways to form alliances, and make rival factions from other governments that either remained neutral, independent or never joined the two major interstellar communities.**

 **Was thinking of any other races that could possibly join the Citadel Council to give it a fair share, have a minor role in the story but any suggestions. I'm all open! And was thinking of either revealing the name of the enemy and the leader, but, nah, the Hive will be a start and thought give you readers some hints on one of the main antagonists if you guess it right, and might offer a character of yours in the fanfic or the chronicle stories. Just thought it be fun if you can come up with something, not giving it away!** **Spoilers!**

 **Oh, and will fill in more about the High Foundation and the Vanguards as I was making them like the Jedi but a mix of Destiny** **Guardian.**

 **And also, hope you had some at least some enjoyable times in 2016 and wish this year a good one!**


	9. Chapter 9: Preparations

**Been SOOOOO slow to think of ideas that have been popping up for writing and doing artwork, but was almost struck by writes block's but didn't stop me! thinking of some ideas from Destiny with the House of Wolves and the Rise of Iron for future arcs for the COTA story. For Novum Aurora, having some trouble with ideas and could use some help which would be a great effort for me as I am going to be very busy. Please, it would be nice to have some reviews of what you think of the story so far and a beta reader for this story please!**

 **Also note I'll go back to one of the chapters to change for minor changes.**

* * *

 _Milky Way galaxy, Sol System, Earth_

 _Hundreds of thousands of years ago…_

After the Ancients had seeded many worlds with human life, the native inhabitants setting foot across what would be known as Africa. They are nothing more then simple scavengers trying to survive by the harsh climates and beasts they battle for dominance. All they have for their young civilization were nothing more small communities run by a chief, skins of the animals they hunted to stay warm with lack of fur of their own and to make huts for their families, sharp branches and stones to hunt and fight among each other.

A group of hunters sent out to the grasslands in search for food they brought weapons for hunting and protect themselves from lions. But what they needed was water and it was the dry season and they had to preserve some of the water before until they reach the next river.

They notice something was strange happening to the weather, clouds forming all of a sudden yet it was all clear blue skies, birds flying away and some of the animals were behaving strangely.

The primitive humans could not understand what was going on, until one of them, calling out to the others and pointed up. They did, and saw something they never seen before.

As if day turned to night with the sun blocked by a massive, sphere-like object simply floating high above them. It was as if the moon descended from the skies and stood there without touching the ground. But for some strange feeling, this was no moon, but something else.

Staring upon the sphere as if it was sent by something so divine, they couldn't take their eyes from it and felt something was happening all of a sudden. Clouds surrounding the sphere started raining, as it hadn't happened in ages for them. They dropped their tools and raised their arms to embrace the rainfall to end their drought and thirst, looked up to the sphere, as if it gave them hope.

But it was something more then just rain, they hardly noticed, but their minds have been changed. Their intelligence would grow slowly and pass on their newfound knowledge to their children and so on. They would see this as a being that travelled from the stars and gave them the gift to build a future.

* * *

 _Wenua System, Gaia, 2663_

For many centuries the Dark Empire was a strong power compared to the Romulans and almost close to the Goa'uld before their downfalls, advancing their technological achievements and obtaining resources from worlds, including pre-spacefaring planets for easier infiltration for their own purposes. Some they defeated in their time, but one race they were in a war for so long, the Banshees. A race with powerful psionic abilities beyond anything the Vampires could imagine, in some theories or superstition they could be direct descendants of the mythical or possibly extinct Eldar that survived, or perhaps an evolutionary branch due to similar abilities physiology, yet unable to prove such theories with very little evidence of trying to capture a life banshee for study. Some feared them yet desired such power they possess for their own that could make the Vampires more powerful then their enemies in the galaxy.

When they found a community of them hiding on the very Tau'ri homeworld, on a small island landmass called Ireland. They disguised themselves as humans to live among them and brought their war to the planet, creating corporations to advance the humans over the centuries for their personal gain and possible enslave the native races. Until the Asgard and the High Foundation discovered their presence and forced them to leave while the planet was under the Protected Planets Treaty. Had they discovered the remnants of Forerunner technology on the planet, they would've taken it by force to complete their goals.

They became powerful allies to the Lucian Alliance and eventually earned a membership within the organization. But, then came the Dominion War, the Great Vampire Houses the controlled government were divided and plunged into a civil war.

All caused by a Changeling agent who took the form of one of their leaders' closest friends, fortunately the House Bhrinn sided with the loyalists and exposed the true identity of the imposter before they were assassinated by the Dominion's Jem'Hadar soldiers and ended the conflict. With the end of the war, the Greater Vampire Freehold was created from the ashes of the old empire but the House Brhinn was wiped out, but one survivor was the young Vampire child who according to some, he was put into cryostasis from the lab that laid buried by debris. Waking up after 200 years to find much of the galaxy has changed and formed a vast organization made up of other interstellar powers from various parts of the Milky Way known as the Interstellar Commonwealth.

Despite so much loss, the sole heir and survivor of the assassination of his family, he was determined to bring his House back to glory and take part in the political role of the Greater Freehold. History was one of Lasoroth's strongest skills, to learn from the past to understand his allies and enemies alike to ensure the future of the Freehold from sharing the same fate as the Empire had centuries ago. With the gateway nearing completion, he would set his plans in motion to allow the LA an opportunity to expand its economic and political power; new technologies to obtain or trade for and untapped resources to exploit thanks to the capability to travel between galaxies much easier without the Commonwealth to know.

There were some issues to deal with, there were few of those who seem to favour of either to form a new relationship with their former rivals and peace, which means there could be some problems of those that may see this as an attempt to betray their trust.

That wouldn't be of a problem for him until he earns more of their favour and make a few deals, getting on the good side with the Ferengi senator Lepex was easy, knowing that his people love to make profit schemes in this galaxy. So long as he can trust a few people, they would earn something in return to keep their lips sealed for now.

Gazing upon the sun through the shaded window that was slowly set into the horizon, held his hands behind his back when a beeping noise brought to his attention.

Pressing his finger on the surface and a small hologram of a bald Vampire with a cybernetic impalant over his right eye. Maltum as he was called, was chosen for the top-secret research and one of the best of the research and development branch of the Alliance. But was made sworn to keep this a secret from the Lucian Council for the time being, uncertain what it is he wished to speak but so long as the link was untraceable for anyone to listen in on their conversation he would not need to worry. "What is it you wish to speak, Maltum. It better be of some updates about our little project."

" _My apologies for any interruptions, my lord. We have installed the last piece for the spacebridge and will proceed to perform a test run on your orders. The problems of activating the gate require new replacements of components and parts to activate gate device."_

He narrowed his eyes directly at the projection. "I don't care how you did it, as long as I know that it is completed we can proceed." Uninterested in the details as he already knew that the device was very ancient, but whoever built that gate long ago was still a mystery but unimportant for now. "And I trust it is now safely secured from anyone in that sector?"

Unfazed by his tone, Maltum kept a neutral expression as he spoke. _"Indeed it is, but with need to send ships it would require security measures to keep this a secret for the time being. I believe in order to know that it works and it links to the Halo galaxy, a few probes would be necessary before we send anyone through."_

"Very well, but I would like to see the results once they are through. I've already earned some favours and make certain no one. And I mean NO ONE is to send any footage or video logs of the device while it remains classified. Am I clear?" Leaning towards the hologram with a hard look on his face."

" _Perfectly. If it comes to shall we say 'precautions' it will never reach public ears."_ The Vampire head researcher gave a small grin on the side of his lip. _"I will leave now and we shall begin the test very shortly. You will receive the results once we have completed it."_

"Excellent to hear. Now continue as planned, remember that we cannot afford to be delayed." Receiving a nod in his response before disconnecting the transmission. But just then the senator was receiving another incoming call from someone. "Yes? What is it?"

" _Good evening. I hope I didn't caught you on an unexpected moment but thought I see how things at your end."_ Only receiving an audio only from the caller, but Lasoroth knew who it was and smiled warmly.

"Ahh, it is good to hear from you as well, my good friend. Sorry about there, but just some updates on the gate and we should be on schedule very soon." Lasoroth smiled and sat down, taking a glass out and filled it up with liquid for beverage. "I trust things are running smoothly on your end?"

Hearing an audio chuckle from the communications of the person he was speaking to. _"Nothing to worry about, just left the Pegasus Galaxy on a finished business. But given my new assignment, an interesting planet we found a couple of years ago. I'm sure you know which one."_

"Yes, THAT planet, by now the Commonwealth will know but nothing to worry, but will need to keep a low profile. With your talents and qualities, we may earn a few favours on our side. "

" _You'll be pleased to hear about that, we found some who could serve our purpose. There have been recent activities going on in the Frontier, and not just the Cabal. Something about a few raids occurring from the borders. Should be on the files I found some time ago."_ Stroked his finger through the board to bring up a group of classified logs from the well-known Intelligence organization known as the Conclave tapped the first one and started reading it.

 _Subject File: Dilgar Genocide 3/5/26_

 _With the Dilgar War ended, the League of Non-Aligned Worlds were greatly relieved to the end of the imperialistic DIlgar and our aid, no remorse for their entire civilization down to the brink of near-extinction. Yet, something about a star going supernova just when the war turned in our favour feels strange, no signs of it's core collapsed only by a few billion years and yet this one did._

 _Further analyses from the remains believe this was artificial as the only logical theory. What's more was from the Dilgar tech we scavenged appear to have been reversed engineered compared to the weapons and ships we found, could be the possibility that the Dilgar also had allies… or enemies likely since we never seen any species that willingly helped them, which could be reasons for their barbaric experiments. The civilians we rescued say they weren't always that way but some point about a century ago, their entire culture changed from a nation of democracy to a militaristic empire._

 _It may be a strong possibility that someone or something could have the power to blow their sun into supernova._

Reading from this file, he was aware of the Halo Expedition entering the first stellar war in the Halo galaxy, then came to some files containing footage of what looked like six-limbed creatures, wearing heavy armour and helmets. Almost look like insects.

 _I'm File Subject: Fallen_

 _They were considered unknown, as they were sighted within near the frontier borders and seen in raids or war with each other._

 _Some native races call them, Fallen. Unknown where they come but were considered nothing more then pirates or scavengers. The Centauri had an encounter with them some time ago and caused trouble, giving the enslaved Narns the opportunity to rebel against their oppressors. Despite being a nomadic race they are highly advance to travel many worlds._

 _They were considered one of the several species to be cautious for any attempt to make contact with one of these Fallen Factions until further data is added._

Understanding about this species, he looked at the video log of one of the Vanguards in combat with one of these groups, observing their combat skills and use of drones, some of them seem to have lacked the extra limbs or have synthetic replacements, could be something of a genetic diversity or injuries but what caught his attention was the purple illuminated sphere which resembled something like an eyeball that held such power in one machine. This would later need to be studied if they can get their hands on one of these machines

The next one showed some interest in the footage from what appeared to be an old humanoid machine drifting in space, almost looks like cybertonian but in fact a machine with a cockpit. They appeared to have found it on an early voyage and brought it back to a secret base for study of the machine. Attempted to open the file but so far nothing, a strong firewall protecting whatever secrets it was hiding.

This made the Vampire annoyed, but immediately cast his frustration aside as he was more interested about these Fallen as they call themselves and thinking they could be of some use to their plans.

"This could turn out well for us. I'm certain you will have no trouble with this, Mr. Mordin."

* * *

 _Halo Galaxy, Shukahl System Aevanna_

Tapping his finger on the armchair, scrolling through the files Darius received from Commander Quitoria over the recent battles from the war. He almost thought that with new allies to aid them, this could turn out to be a blessing, only just now things became more complicated then anyone imagined.

After receiving the news of the successful liberation of the outpost the fleet now discovered the Cabal's true motives behind the Incursions when Darius brought up the discovery he made after finding a few files of the current battles the Citadel Council made, the Cabal attack patterns were too random and easily confused by the Commonwealth officers when informed that some of them were mere colonies, outposts and planets that were either less important or too far into Inner Council Space and the Attican Traverse, but the Council could not afford to let the Cabal have much of the resources and territories they have and sent their military forces to hold them off, so far they did claimed a few victories but heavy losses and on a few stranger events when they feel they won the enemy just left planets after they got what they wanted and only left the fleets either temporally stranded in a remote system to slow them down and beginning to make sense.

The entire war was a big distraction and the Council didn't see it coming, but to do that they needed as much of their fleets out of the way for the final assault on the true target. But, so far there have been no word from them, which is either a good sign or they're just preparing themselves for the battle. Quitoria didn't like this one bit either and alerted the Hierarchy immediately after the conversation and warn the Council before its too late.

For the time being his fleet was still in need of repair and few remained active from the battle while protecting the colony world that was spared from the, and so far the Commonwealth expedition fleet held minimal damage to their ships. With the technologies they possess centuries ahead of anyone in the galaxy, they could have a chance of saving lives.

"Sir, the councillors are on the communication channel." The officer informed him.

He sighs under his breath, knowing sooner or later they would've contacted him. But what he would say, will be troubling and not just about the discovery of the Cabal strategy they discovered. "Very well, put them through." Standing to attention before the three projections of the Councillors.

 _"Commander Keternrill, so glad you can contact us. What is the status of Aevanna?"_ The Asari councillor Tevos spoke in concern of the colony.

"You be please to hear, we just driven the Cabal from the planet and have received a new ally that could help us change the war for the better." Knowing by now they would have seen the news footage of the battle so perhaps shedding light on the mysterious new aliens known as the Interstellar Alliance from as much as he learnt from them.

The Councillors were very much intrigued and surprised to learn the Commonwealth was a vast group of species and culture like theirs but more diverse, much to the interest of Tevos of how they learned to co exist with one another. Alann was also intrigued to find out they were from another galaxy and hoping to learn about them for the benefit of anything they could learn from for improvement on their galactic community. Falterius was also interested in their ships and military, but as a Turian he is very cautious of whose side they are on and if they try to turn on them next. Finding out that the two sides were enemies and fought against each other long ago made sense for the Cabal to attack them and show no reason to invade their borders was a relief.

They were surprised to discover these races of the Interstellar Commonwealth were from another galaxy and only came for exploration and set up a few colonies, with news they never discovered or use Element Zero was a little unexpected since they learnt much about the Cabal, but their origins shocked the three of what the Commander said.

 _"Are you saying the Cabal were from this galaxy? And they were rivals to the Protheans?"_ Alann was surprised and yet fascinated to hear that another civilization existed alongside the Protheans.

Doren nodded to his question. "That is correct, one of the leaders admitted it when we sent a team to infiltrate the outpost before his death. They say the Cabal were rivals until at some point they left this galaxy, maybe they thought with the Protheans long gone, they must've taken this as an opportunity to retake the galaxy for themselves." It was a possible theory but something about it made little sense to their plans.

 _"Perhaps they went into_ _cryostasis to wait for until the time at their civilisation was at their downfall. A few centuries maybe, thousands of years would be logical, but 50,000 years?"_ Falterius found it an odd but clever strategy, but unable to understand why they waited this long.

"I dont understand it either, but we have more important matters to attend to then how they survived this long or why. We discovered the Cabal are plotting to make their final assault on to the Citadel while it's defence is limited." Receiving the shock and horrified expressions on the three councillors throughout he transmission. Attacking the Citadel was unheard of since the day the Asari discovered the station, not even the Racchni or the Krogans could have done such a scheme in the last two major wars.

 _"Attack on the Citadel?! This can't be?"_ Tevos covered her mouth to and fighting the urge not to faint.

Much as he hate to admit it to cause them to feel scared, but they needed to hear this. "It is, I looked at the reports of the previous battles and realised something wasn't right about this. They've been forcing us to send our best armed ships in the remote locations that hardly consider too important until they attack other colonies, slowly leaving the Citadel for the open with limited ships to protect it."

 _"But what about these aliens, the Commonwealth? Can they offer their aid to help us?_ _"_ Alann stroked his chin when suggesting some idea, receiving the looks from the two.

 _"What? How_ _can we be certain they be trusted. We hardly know anything about them!"_ The Turian Councillor didn't like this but didn't want to say anything to sound distrusting.

"I know this sounds insane, but they are the only hope we can get and know more about them. They not only took down several of their ships but are more advance then anything I've seen on their ships. Hoping they accept the idea as he feels this could be the only chance to save the galaxy.

Tevos was silent for the moment and listening to the conversation between them, slowly getting over her grief and thinking of what was the best way, even if she might not like the idea of something more greater then the Citadel in the galaxy as they were meant to be the voice of the galactic community until now. But, in a time of crisis, she needed to think this over later until then. _"If they are an enemy of the Cabal, then we could perhaps_ _offer and alliance with them and force the Cabal to surrender."_

"I highly doubt they will let the Cabal run riot in this galaxy. Fortunately they are receiving reinforcements, not certain how many but I hope it be enough." He responded, seeing their faces now relieved of the news.

Falterius turned his attention to the Commander. _"Commander Kiternrill, we appreciate what you have done and I will see to it that the Primarchs would promote you for this with my support."_ Hearing this from the Councillor meant a great honour and appreciation for his work.

* * *

With the battle over, both factions begin rounding up survivors and prisoners of war. It was a slightly difficult task but got through in just a few hours. The medical teams went around the clock to help anyone in need of help, no matter what species or faction since they all fought alongside each other to liberate the planet from the conflict. The expedition fleet offered help to the colonists and soldiers during their time in the system and for reinforcements but also took the time of studying the ancient outpost while under the colonists' jurisdiction.

The saddest moment of the war was the loss of lives, graves filled of the fallen who gave lost their lives to the battle

Silvi laid in a hospital bed, wearing a gown after going through physical examinations before they take her back to the freighter, the fight with the Cabal took a lot out of her, even as a high rank Warlock. Waiting for the doctor to run some tests on her for anything else.

The doctor scanned her using the medical tricorder over her. "So far, despite a few broken bones in the left arm and rip cage, we'll have them patch up and on your feet again by the time your back to frontier space, but I recommend you take a few days off and let your body rest up from that fight."

Much to her discomfort to say it, the doctor was right and was very lucky to be alive. It was her first combat with a Cabal, but nothing she ever imagined to be this rough. But there was something else that bothered her and couldn't explain it. "Very well. But, doctor, is any readings that were… unusual?"

Asking the question to him, giving her a peculiar expression on his face. "Yes, now that you mention it. When we took a psi scan, your brain patterns acted very strangely, we weren't sure what it was but seem to have been only a few moments as if you were… receiving a signal from something, was unable to pinpoint the readings until your neural patterns responded and treated it as some sort of threat."

It felt very strange since she entered the ruins something was trying to affect her mind for a moment until her psionic abilities quickly created a barrier from whatever it was. She could not recall what it was, but least it was gone. "So, is it still there?"

"Fortunately, no signs of any changes so your psi levels are normal." Leaving the room before one of her teammates, Sveek came by to check up on her.

"How are you doing, Silvi?" Asking his comrade.

"Like having fight with a Zentradi, but should be fine and will help the Commonwealth if they need me."

The Gorn Vangaurd held up his hand before her. "First off, I believe you should earn a rest as you deserved it after the battle. And I heard from the doctor's advice and suggest you take. You are a gifted warrior, but also have limits to your basic abilities. I'll suggest the captain to send a shuttle but perhaps take some time to rest until they bring someone to fix you up."

The young blue haired maiden sighed in defeat, knowing he was right and should take some time off until she was back in good health. But still felt a little uneasy about the chat with the doctor from earlier.

"You seem troubled by something." Turned to S'veek when he asked her a question.

"I'm sorry what?" Uncertain what he said.

"Your thoughts were open and something was troubling you, and it wasn't about the Cabal."

"Yes. When I entered the ruins, something about that place felt… I don't know what it was, but something about that place didn't seem right."

"So you felt it too?" With her reaction, it confirmed his suspicion of whatever it was they felt on this planet, strangely for some individuals, majority of those being the Asari show strong psionics abilities like them yet something else, something… artificial and strangely connected to the ruins. "Had this nagging feeling ever since we arrived on this planet. Was there anything you felt while you were inside it?"

Silvi sighed and "Actually yes, when I was in there it felt… like something was trying to mess around with my mind. And… visions I couldn't understand, but they weren't very pleasant."

The Gorn nodded and thought of a suggestion. "For now, I believe we should keep any of our Vanguards to maintain a distance from that outpost until we know its safe. I'll contact the captain of the situation. In the meantime, you should stay here and rest, after a battle with the Cabal you earned it. And that's an order, not a request." Making certain she gets the message without having to deal with her protests, fortunately she seems to accept it with the condition of her body still in need of recovery. With what she explained just now proven his theory that something from the outpost was off when they came close to it and making their psionic abilities go odd, something didn't sit right to him since he and the others came to this galaxy and few reported having odd visions, the High Foundation will need to hear about this as soon as he returns from his mission.

Returning to the ship and get some refreshments after a long day, he finds a lot of people gathered in the bar, both Starfleet and Citadel officers were somewhat cheering and rooting for someone. Confused of what was going on and turned to one of the officers. "Excuse me, but what is going on here?"

Christina and Keltrad turned to the Vanguard and sighed. "Oh, nothing serious, just that fool of an officer, Blake just offered a challenge to one of our new neighbours." Unsure what she was talking about until he got throughout he crowd and saw the soldier known as Blake Finster having a drinking contest with the Krogan, he saw how many mugs they drank and couldn't believe they had that much.

"I just don't get how they haven't lost concours, already there are some making bets with each other." Keltrad had this worrying feeling that this was only the beginning of an odd relation between them, least on the bright side neither are enemies after engaging the Cabal.

Blake just finished the latest mug and slammed it against the table, looking a little tipsy and grins at Wrex. "There is… Urrp… no otway, I would loose as I could take… a DOZEN more! Cuz I got mix bloods, both warrior, and Klingon in me on my mother's side!" Wipes the remains of the beer from his mouth. "Course, like you guys, they love to fight, sing, feast and drink! Aint that right fellas!" Receiving a laughter and agreement from many, especially the Klingons present.

Wrex slurped up the last mug before taking the next one but seems less affected by the alcohol, least not as much as his competitor was. "Sound like a great bunch, like to meet them!" Taking another jug with some of his fellowKrogans cheering him on and slowly took a moment to sample the taste and slowly feels light headed. "Damn. Strong stuff, almost makes me tingly or something." Looks at his hand and waves it softly in front of his eyes.

Finster laughs as he was certain to win. "See what did I tell ya, he can't hold his liqui..." Stopped at his sentence when the soldier was so drunk that he slowly leans back, and fell off his chair with his feet sticking out for a moment. Everyone just laughed or signed by the drunk and sleepy expressin with a snore on his face as he lost the challenge.

"Guess I win! HAH!" Howled and raised his mug before finishing it off, looks down at his fallen competitor. "Good match, maybe next time we have a spar when both of us are sobered up." Only moments after his win, Wrex also fell over to the floor and gave a loud snore coming from him too.

Many just laughed or groaned in the loss of their bets, Keltrad sighed and shook his head a little. "If a Krogan wants to challenge the Klingons in a fight, hate to imagine what it be if they encounter the Tetramands." Calling the others to clear up and get ready for the main fleet to arrive, not to mention be ready to fight the Cabal again to stop the war. Looking at the two drunk duo snoring, this may be more difficult to show some impression to the new neighbours.

* * *

 _Codex Entry:_

 _Nimbus Campaign:_

 _Attempted invasion of the planet Carcosa in believe to be ruins of Prothean that were dug up until evidence of another civilization before they vanished when the Greenhouse effect became too severe, used as a temporally base for Cabal to mine minerals, guarded by Kig-Yar for two planetary months until they were driven out by Asari military._

 _They seem to have been interest in setting up a base on the frozen world Neargas until they found out it had an unstable orbit and held no use for the time being._

 _Took the full fleet to push them out but at a great cost, only able to push them out after destroying one of their destroyers with three Turian Dreadnaughts and several Asari cruisers. The battle for the nebula waged for only less then two month. Despite one of the few victories claimed in the short period of the war, the Cabal had hardly seemed any interested in the worlds they occupied._

 _Raid of Pheiros:_

 _During the battle over the asteroid military base, they were raiding several asteroids for resources and materials. They destroyed several Turian ships and_

 _Kept the area isolated for a few weeks until they left before the fleet arrived._

 _Prehistoric Humanity:_

 _For as long as anyone from Earth, or Erde-Tyrene know, humans evolved from the planet in the Solar System with the ancestral heritage goes back to the collective species of large primates known as Hominids, Homindae, or mostly Great Apes. However, their evolutionary genes had been tampered by a number of alien races as evidences were proven from Noah's Ark after its discovery. Not only has it been proven they were genetically seeded by the Ancients, but were once a technological advance civilization thousands of years ago. According to the Monitors, Humanity as a collective group of hominid species were uplifted by an unknown alien entity which had somehow advanced the existing hominids beyond their natural state to create an interstellar empire known as the Imperium of Man, for reasons this 'Traveller' as it was known for doing such a thing remains unclear until further research and answers to this mystery can be answer._

 _The prehistoric civilization of that age expanded to several star systems and used what they learned from the Traveller. There were some little data on how they lived before the downfall by the Ori Plague but have shed light on one of the reasons each hominid race from Earth appear on on other worlds, ancient ruins of the Imperium still remain throughout most of the Orion Arm were discovered during the earliest decades of stellar expeditions by Stargate Command and unlock the ancient secrets the Prehistoric Humans left behind that could bring light to the future of the galaxy, and prevent any mistakes the past had experienced._

 _Another possibility from High Foundationists who have been studying the records from the time period known as the Age of the Imperium, records reveal they were once allies of the prehistoric ancestors of the San 'Shyuum Civilization and fought in a war other then the War in Heaven before their downfall._

* * *

 **So, hope you enjoyed it and thinking of adding another series into the COTA verse but not telling but will give a hint, it from an online game.**


	10. Chapter 10: Hidden Knowledge

**Sorry for the long delay as I just took on a short course programme to help me get better at find jobs and what to be expected. I've juts been focused on finding a career to earn some cash so I can get somewhere for my future. But hope you all had a nice summer and now autumn will come. As such I took some thought on introducing the Cabal leader and give some links to their origins to the galaxy and relations between their ancestors and the Protheans. Now that Destiny 2 is out, I will hopefully get some ideas from it.**

* * *

Giving the full report on the current situation of the Cabal Incursion, captain K'rrel contacted his superiors in Starfleet of the full details of the state the galaxy is in. The Cabal somehow found their way in the Halo galaxy and were possibly planning an invasion by knowing about the native species, the same way as they did when they invaded the Delta and Beta Quadrants.

But some how had just been busy waging a war against a species called Batarians who gravely underestimated their power, further research about them gave disgust to them upon learning that these Batarians were slavers and paid a heavy price for the downfall of their Hegemony. Uncertain how many lives were lost but can imagine being the extreme.

With them out of the way, they launched their shall number of ships on multiple random targets throughout the Citadel territories, giving them an advantage over the civilizations that have no FTL-Drives but these relays they depend on for space travel. This at first showed some casualties on both sides but heavily on the Citadel until the balance slowly tipped upon learning much about the invaders.

These tactics and plans seem puzzling at first until K'rrel revealed that it was all to weaken their forces and plan for the main assault of destroying the capital of the galactic community which is some sort of space station.

Some back on Gaia, the High ranking officers of the military took some thought in this, despite the Dilgar War they saw the Cabal as a threat and only a moment of time that their old enemies would show up again but least this time they returned the gesture of surprising the Rhinos and the majority of the Commonwealth members have agreed to send a fleet to the Halo Galaxy to defend the Frontier worlds and aide a new possible ally to pacify the threat.

What they had not expect was the origin of the Cabal's ancestors came from the very galaxy itself, for reasons yet unknown they were forced to flee and waited until the descendants of their race were strong enough by forming a nomadic militaristic empire to return, perhaps they were testing their strength against powerful foes or to 'recruit' potential species to like the Tau Empire being a member of the Federation, Klingon Empire, Romulans, the Covenant and perhaps the Dominion before they fight a powerful foe.

Whoever or whatever this threat might be, made the members of Starfleet very unease. But with a possible alliance with this other galactic community could help end this war sooner before it gets worst. Accepting to take orders from Arbiter Kaia 'Vadam who now has reached the Halo galaxy and ready to take action to bring the assault upon the Cabal before they get the chance to to do another strike.

 _"With all that your report concludes, this troubles us very with this news. Normally the Council would've wanted to stay clear of another war to avoid interference but with the results of the Cabal as one of the major, you have made a wise choice to aide the alien colonists. "_ The Tau Admiral Shas'Ui Mu'gulath Man'bur commends the Caitian for his actions, having read the details of how it happened and wouldn't hold it against him or anyone in his position.

A middle-aged Female Romulan named Ceham took her turn to speak. _"There are some concerns about this alliance, the ones referred to themselves as the Citadel Council with majority of their laws we have looked into are considered illegal compared to ours. Especially the prohibited use of Artificial Intelligence, limiting the number of ships and dreadnaughts as our Commonwealth has hundreds, if not thousands of military ships from all member states."_ Giving her statement as the government leaders and allies would strongly disagree with all that has happened in the centuries, even the possibility of weakening their hold on the planets they colonised and those placed under protection from hostile invaders and pirates.

Another concern about this collective of alien species were their dependence on a single source of material resources for their technology which are a century behind to some and almost like the species that relied on Forerunner Technology during the time of the Covenant.

"What is the situation in the home galaxy?" K'rrel thought as no doubt many systems would be in a state of panic or uproar for going into war in another galaxy, others may stay out of it for most reasons.

 _"Things have been a little hectic with the fear of another war, fortunately the footages from the battle by the flotilla under your command have giving more morals. It was more surprising to find out that the Lucian Alliance has agreed to send most of their available ships to join as a gesture of friendship and to put aside the rivalry between them and some of the nations of the Commonwealth, especially the Federation."_ This surprised the Caitian as he only saw the news channel from the senate voting to send their available ships to the Halo galaxy now that they have the numbers and experience from the last war with the Cabal to use as an advantage.

"This must've been serious then I thought. What has the Federation had to say?"

 _"They going on high alert, they are sending some of their best. Including the Tau Empire and the Swords of Sanghelios have volunteered to fight alongside us." Shas'Ui explained._

With your permission I would like send the officers under my command to Eden Prime or one of our outposts to recover from the battle, we took some serious hits but fortunate to have many.

 _"Granted. We would like to recommend you to remain with these people you contacted until the fleet arrives to your position and in hopes of forging some alliance with them to start on a major attack on the Cabal before they reach the capital of their community. Wish you the best of luck captain."_ Closing off the communication as Talia was beside him while listening to the conversation between the officers. She noticed her captain was thinking of something.

"Something bothering you, captain?"

K'rrel sighed and turned to his commander. "Apart of me should feel relieved and pleased we stopped an invasion and feel we have a chance of ending the Cabal threat. But, something isn't right. We learnt they are planning to attack the Council's capital but doesn't make sense. What is it they know?" He had been pondering since the Vanguard named Silvi revealed of their plans and something else the Legionnaire had mentioned, truly unsettling of what was really going on.

* * *

 _Halo Galaxy, Zetear Tucanae Sector, Centauri Prime_

Centauri Prime, the home planet and centre of the Centauri civilization that has existed for over a thousand years since the first Centauri Empire was built known for their pride and power over their enemies and rivals. The planet was once inhabited by two separate species: the Centauri and the extinct species known as the Xon from the continent of Xonos, exterminated in the fight for supremacy over the planet and the Centauri won to give rise to their powerful empire.

The Centuari Republic had slowly expanded to the stars since the failed invasion by the Shoggren, until beyond the outer edge of their solar system, they discovered and reversed engineered an ancient jump gate, opened a new pathway for the Centauri to take the galaxy and conquer whole systems and civilizations as they proclaimed themselves the ' _Lions of the galaxy_ '. The latest conquest were the Narns whom they justified and still do so today after a hundred year occupation over their ruined homeworld were 'barbaric' and 'savages' who knew little of their planet and thought to 'uplift' them in a way but were later rebelled and thus begun the slow decay of the Centauri Republic as alien species beginning to expand their territories and advance their technology to compete with others.

With the arrival of the Interstellar Commonwealth, a vast galactic coalition of civilizations from another galaxy carving up a charter in what is called the Frontier Region, the Dilgar Empire was entirely crushed by their superior force due to their arrogance and pride as a Dilgar and the unexpected turn of event when their own sun went supernova and wiped out their whole civilization.

With the Republic believing they can rest easy, it was short lived after nearly two decades after news of a war-like race much worse then the Dilgar could potentially pose a threat to the Centauri, so the Emperor and the majority of the Centaurum had decided to allow Commonwealth officers and Vanguards with skills and military understanding to enter their borders freely to train the soldiers for the future combat against the Cabal.

Prime Minister Malachi stood within the corridors of the Royal Palace to await the arrival of the officers of the Commonwealth who were head of the training programme to prepare the Republic's military for battle before they were to meet emperor in person. Like all Centauri he had the crest made by his long hair by status and wore expensive clothing for being a member of a powerful noble House. Stood beside two royal guards to protect the emperor.

"Prime Minister, Commander O'Neill has arrived, along side Vanguards Zavala and Cayde-06." Turned to the officer and nodded.

Straightens himself to show a proper introduction upon the visitors and make a good impression upon them. "Thank you, show them." Awaiting for them to arrive he meets three individuals. One was a human wearing the standard military uniform, but according to the ambassadors there are a variety of humans calling themselves by different names and genetics due to colonising vast number of planets for long periods of time. The second was a tall and strong built humanoid, fully armored with silver and red linings and a large red shoulder pad on his left. Wearing a helmet that concealed his face, unable to tell what he or it looks like from under the armor. The third individual, if you can call it was very unusual. It was a mechanical being with similar traits to a human and Centauri but entire artificial and wearing a hood over it's head with a 'horn' sticking out of it's forehead.

The three stopped just a few feet before him and greeted formally to him. "On behalf of the Commonwealth, we are privileged to be on your homeworld for the first time to meet the Emperor."

"I am Prime Minister Malachi of the Centauri Republic, I welcome you and behalf of his majesty, Emperor Turhan." Giving the formal Centauri greeting

I'm Commander John O'Neill, the two with me are the high ranking Vanguards of the High Foundation. Zavala, Titan-Class Master."

The armored giant gave a simple nod. "A pleasure Prime Minister." Spoke in a deep tone as if he were a soldier.

"And Cayde-6, an EXO Hunter-class master." Gesturing to the mechanical biped, simply waving his hand to him.

"Good to see ya, Prime Minister. Nice place you have here for royalty such as the Emperor to afford." Spoke in a clear organic tone and almost as if he was an equal to their status. The two merely looked at him with a frown on the Commander's face, clearly annoyed by his choice of words. Looks at them and seemed confused. "What? Can't give a compliment to their taste?" They were least relieved that he did not make any comments about their hairstyle in case he might cultural offend them.

Wanting to get down to business then standing around. "His majesty is eager to welcome you to his palace and discuss about the current affairs." The doors behind him opened for them to enter the throne room, greeted by members of the royal court, those who were supportive or others for their own reasons. Sat on the royal throne was the Centauri Emperor Turhan, wearing finely embroidered all-white attire and a golden seal of the Centauri around his neck accompanied by four females in silk gowns that hung over them, each of them are a powerful telepath. Cayde would've been tempting to whistle upon the Emperor's choice of women until Zavala prevented such comment, they were psionics who were all assigned to watch and protect the Emperor during the meeting, ignoring some of the looks from the Centuair giving curious glances at the EXO as they never seen an AI that walks and behaves like them. It would be fair considering both Vanguards were highly trained and elites of their order.

He looked like an aging ruler but still healthy despite the few winkles and balding which would've made him look human without the crest like all the Centauri nobles have. Surrounded by guards to ensure his safety

Turhan gave a warm smile upon the guests and nods his head. "On Behalf of my people, I welcome you as guests of honour to the Republic and future relations between our peoples continue to prosper into the future."

"And we also thank you for allowing us to enter your palace and be treated well. If only the situation was not so dire of situation in this part of the galaxy." John referred to the crisis of the Cabal present in the Halo galaxy and many of the governments of the League and the Commonwealth were in a state of worry and panic of another war.

Turhan nods his head and received the grave news from his representatives, observed the footage of the battle and feared for the lives of countless Centauri under his protection. "Indeed, it is terribly. Which is why I asked for your help considering that you have a history with these… Cabal as you call them?" Asked them if he heard the name right from his Prime Minister from the report.

"That's what they call themselves yes. We don't know their actual name or where they came from. But we will make certain they wont take notice of your presence but can't risk leaving others defenceless if they are under attack." It was grateful of the Emperor to accept their proposal of training his soldiers to know what they will be expecting and how to fight against such a powerful foe. "The Milky Way galaxy will be sending reinforcements to build up our forces and give you and other races time to prepare." O'Neill reassured him as they vowed to help their allies in the galaxy to avoid the similar painful struggles they endured during the Iconian War.

"We are pleased to hear this from the Commonwealth. However, I may regret to inform you that not many of the Centaurum fully agree with the idea despite the reports about them." Malachi said. "Even our Emperor's suggestion for a membership of your community when we are ready for… political reasons. "

"Same thing about offering the Narns a seat after offering them terraformers." Cayde muttered, remembering the time after he heard from some snobbish nobles of the great houses try to 'warn' them of the dangers of given such advance technology to their long time enemies and could use it against them. But all they have done was focused on restoring their world to it's natural state before the occupation and have shown nothing but gratitude given similar histories of some Commonwealth members endured in their histories.

"We understand your people not trusting others you hardly know. But believe me, your majesty, we are the only ones who know more about them then anyone else and they are far worse then the Dilgar." Zavala said. "We are offering to share our resources and work alongside your soldiers to lend our strengths."

This was reasonable and could provide support and morale to the Centauri. "Acceptable, I see no other reasons to deny your requests provided we be given the data on these invaders and anything recent upon your conflicts with them."

John nods his head in response. "That is fair, we are already receiving data from the recent conflict from captain K'rrel. But I fear time may be limited for whatever it is they are up to."

"Oh, just one other thing we also needed to ask." Cayde called for the Emperor's attention. "Something as a Hunter like myself like to know something to receive intel for Starfleet."

"And what exactly does your military wish to know?" The Prime Minister spoke on his behalf and unsure what it is they wanted.

"Oh, nothing from any classified stuff you have but something that we had recent problems with over the past few months." Giving Malachi a simple response and turned to Zavala who seems to understand what he was on about.

"Since your civilization is one of the few who have been a space faring species for a thousand years we were hoping you could provide information on some certain species. Uncertain whether he is being spoken to about this but we hope you know of this." Pulled out a device and displayed a holographic images showing attacks of military soldiers and Vanguards fighting against a horde of four armed aliens.

"We have no knowledge of who or what they are, but so far they are capable of taken on some of our best soldiers and powerful Vanguards. All we know is they are split into several groups." Zavala explains about them. "They appear more organised then any mercenaries or pirates."

"Damn right, about a year ago I was just leading a new bunch of trainees of being a Vanguard then all of a sudden. BANG. BANG. BANG." Giving the impression of a gun shooter, much to the annoyance of the Titan for his behaviour. "They showed up and attacked the colony of Mindoir, a lot of casualties on the colony. They came out of nowhere, no jump gate to enter or slipspace, even hyperspace. Must be a species that lives beyond the frontier."

Taking a hard look and make certain the Emperor knew what they were saying, he had heard the tragic of the loss and gave a personal message of his deepest condolences to the families for their loses. Now recognised the creatures for what they were and could be of some use to prevent such tragedies if ever occurred to his people. "Did they wore same colours or different, such as being in groups?"

Taking a moment of thought, the Exo stroked his metal chin. "Yeah, now you mention it. The ones who invaded Mindoir wore red, others from other planets we encountered wore yellow and blue."

"So, it is as I thought. You are correct, Vanguard. We know of them but little. They are called the Fallen. We know nothing of their true name or their origins, but they appear to be divided into a House system, much like ours but of a faction then families." Turhan explained to the representatives as they listen. "In the final days of the Centauri Republic's great era, we were attacked from by these groups. My grandfather assumed they were pirates or mercenaries hired by our enemies, but we knew nothing about them and their technology was far more advance then ours. One of them, known as the House of Kings attacked our forces and some made a pact with the Narns after assisting them in driving our forces from their planet."

"And because of them, the Narns have been a thorn to our sides and made our republic a shadow of its former glory!"

"Savages they are."

There were those who muttered in agreement of such creatures that attacked them and wounded their prides.

"So the Narns and these Fallen are allies?" This made John intrigued by the revelation, they never knew there were relations of the two, especially if G'Kar knew anything about this.

"Not all of them. We know of a fact that the Fallen usually fight among themselves, possibly a dying civilization and would lead to fight for supremacy." The prime minister responded. "If it were, one of the members of the Kahri, G'Kar may know of them. That is all we know, I am however sorry that we could not provide more information about them."

"We already have agents who are questioning the members of the League if they know about them, they will likely speak to the Narn's representatives." O'Neill confirmed. "Thank you for this, and we will sent officers to oversee the training and preparations, your majesty. We will leave you to your own business for the time being."

"The guards will lead you to the guest rooms until we have come to a decision but won't take very long." They accepted the offer and led by the royal guards to leave the throne room.

"So, you think they will accept our offer. Some of them seem to be against it despite what we said." Cayde asked.

"The Emperor was convinced and hopefully the others would, the members of the League of Non-Aligned Worlds are still recovering from their losses and may not have the strength to take on another war without our help. Only the Narns and the Centauri are the only major powers we could afford for aide."

"Zavala is correct, but we may not need to if it happens as we just might have a common ally who are at war with the Cabal. Just need to help them and hopefully form an alliance with them to stop a galactic-scaled war in the Halo galaxy."

"Yeah, just gotta make a call Lyta and see how the expedition is going on as we might need her very soon."

"I will contact Master Rey for updates on the current situation and the amiable Vanguards. Cayde, you will resume your mission with your teams."

Cayde nodded his head and gave a military salute to the Titan. "You got it! I'll see myself out." Walks away from the two to head out.

* * *

Antono Refa could not believe this was happening, to think the aging Emperor of their beloved Republic would seek out help of aliens such as the Commonwealth to train their soldiers to defend themselves against a race of savage brutes they call the Cabal. What nonsense! The Centauri can take the challenge against anyone who stands in the way.

It was bad enough to allow the Narns an offer to join them, but the Emperor was considering the same idea for his people! If they sign a membership, all that the Centauri have worked for a thousand years will be thrown aside. Fortunately for him there were others who agreed with his thoughts and feel that Turhan will need to be 'replaced', but to do that they need to deal with his son who is the first in line for the throne.

This will take time and money to get the plan in motion, he could count on his good friend Londo to help him as he also wishes to bring the Centauri back to the age of glory. He will have to get in touch with him on Eden Prime but need to be cautious of saying anything relating to his planes if the channel hasn't been monitored. While trying to think of the situation and how to make his plan fruitful, a drink would calm his nerves and pour a glass of the finest drinks on the planet.

"A little early to be drinking isn't it?"

Almost jumped out of his skin and dropped the glass on the table, spun around to find an intruder standing in the shadows with a black cloak. Calming his two hearts from beating so fast before glaring at the intruder. "Who are you?! How did you get in! I will have you executed for this!" Pulls out a small weapon to use against the intruder, perhaps an assassin hired by one of his rivals and enemies to get rid of him. But the intruder remained unfazed by his threats and stood where he was.

The shadowy figure just chuckled. "You would have nothing to fear, Lord Refa." Gently waved a gloved hand and the gun flew righto out of the shocked Centauri's hand, threw it across the room. "My apologies, but I prefer a civilized conversation and it be wise to avoid calling the guards at this point. If I were an assassin, I would have killed you before you uttered the first word."

This has earned Refa's curiosity about the stranger, it was true that the so-called assassin would have taken his life but didn't, surprised to have his personal weapon flown out of his grasp as if by magic, maybe a Technomage which could explain a lot. Perhaps a telepath maybe, uncertain but inquired to know. "Are you a Technomage?" There was a possibility of that as he heard such stories about an order that uses such advanced technology that could be mistaken for magic.

The woman gave a charming smile but something about that smile was something he did not like. "Not exactly, true our abilities are similar but different. And we prefer to stay away from them, especially Vanguards whom I'm certain you just met." Taking a few steps with her hands out in front of her as she continues to speak of what her reasons for here.

"Very well, you have my full attention. Speak and I shall consider this… offer you speak of miss..." Accepting her presence and offered a chair which she kindly declined before he sat down.

"You may call me Sarahn." Introducing herself to Refa. "I am but a member of an order who shares the ideals of control over chaos and order. Where the Strong control over the weak by our gifts" The hooded being stood out and allowed the Centauri to see his-or her full appearance which surprised him that she was almost Centauri but much like the Tau'ri, clearly armed and wearing light armour. Waving her hand and illuminated a dim energy that made him felt uneasy and such raw power coming from this woman. "Like the Interstellar Commonwealth, our order is from the same galaxy but we hide ourselves in the shadows to remain hidden. We were once like them but realised that before the grand alliance formed, there were so much corruption and disorder. We felt those we once served held us back out of fear. Now, found ourselves in this new galaxy, we feel we could do so much better to help those who share our belief and offer those the same power."

Uninterested in her history but intrigued by the offer of true power and a chance to obtain it, he would've called her a fool had she not demonstrated the powers she had and inclined to know more that they took interest in him. "So you seek allies, including me?"

"Simple, your race in this corner of the galaxy is one of the strongest and gained many experience in warfare and power. At some point we did become allies with the Dilgar, but they proven unworthy for our ideals when they overstepped their limits against the Commonwealth despite our cautious advice not to invade their territories." Speaking about them without a care in her voice.

This came at a surprise as he heard that about the Dilgar being wiped out by their sun that went supernova, utterly defeated by this new power that he and others saw as a political rival. Coming to the realisation that the organization she works with wish to make some sort of deal with him, after observing her ability to infiltrate the palace and easily disarmed him with a power of her mind, much greater then any known telepath. Perhaps he should hear her out on the offer. "Your offer is tempting, I'll admit you have such talent of your abilities. But, I need more then words to convince me. If you are able to, perhaps remove certain… problems as it were, then perhaps I shall lend you the resources you require. And in return I need something of a favour from you to sure we are in an agreement."

Nodding her head in accepting his requests. "Of course, we are very patient our plans are not for a few years. But if you need us, we will come to you." Sarahn explained before taking another step for something else to say. "But before I leave, this conversation never happened. You never saw me or heard of me, or any of us. Is that clear?" Giving a small device to him before she vanished in a bright yellow light.

Alone with his thoughts of what the woman said, a chance to take him to higher places and new allies to achieve it. If he can take out a few political rivals, and maybe, perhaps the Royal Family and replace it with a puppet to pull the strings by his influence, until he can truly ascend to the throne himself.

Perhaps they could be the key to his plans, with such power and technology from another galaxy he would be very convinced. The doors opened and a few guards to come in, immediately hid the device in his pocket before they began searching his room.

"Yes? What is it you fool?"

One of the guards stood before him and spoke. "Apologies, m'lord, we just lost communications with our guards for the moment and needed to inspect anything was well."

"Well, obviously I am still breathing so perhaps check once more and see it wasn't an attempt by some low life thief." Giving the order to his imperial guards to do so. Now realised how they never realised his 'guest' was here and silenced their calls. "Any casualties?"

"Nothing too serious, only a few unconscious." Least it saves him the trouble of hiring more guards to cover up the embarrassing moment if someone was trying to make a fool of him to the Royal Houses.

"Just clean up any mess and see to it no one hears about it." They obeyed and left the room. Refa would've told them of the encounter, but didn't and this opportunity was something he could truly gain.

Perhaps he can bring Londo into his plan, they had been allies for many years. All he needed was patience and wait for the right moment to bring the Republic back to where they once stood. "Truly, the galaxy will learn to fear the Centauri once more."

* * *

Legends from the old ages spoke of a mysterious entity, visited many worlds and uplifted them with gifts of knowledge that are beyond their grasps and late moved on. Some say it was a god, others see it as a saviour of the light to civilizations in need. It could have been one of the First Ones but little is known about this… Traveller.

The objective was to find it, capture and extract every source of power it has and knowledge to lift them thousands of years ahead of any known civilization in the cosmos.

But while the Cabal were living as nomads building their legions by conquering planets and species to serve them for the coming war, others such as Ghaul were convinced that the Traveller was real and had found evidence of some species. Spread his scouts to several locations in the Milky Way

There were beliefs that the Protoss could've been one of them but were created by another race and were unable to defeat them no matter the firepower they throw at them, especially the ferocious creatures known as the Zerg.

Some records about a collective intelligence located in the Delta Quadrant, there were not much to know about them but were some sort of 'creatures' that swarmed across the quadrant and assimilated many species for so-called 'perfection'. They were powerful and could adapt to anything, until sometime about centuries ago when the Replicators invaded the galaxy and preyed upon them, grew in greater numbers and could've proved to be a greater threat to the galaxy if they absorbed their abilities and evolved, other factions like the outsiders of Fluidic Space were stronger and wiped them out.

Such a shame if they knew anything about the prize.

The Tau are a young species yet somehow accelerated their intelligence a thousand years ahead by a group who brought their tribes together known as the Ethereals who gave them knowledge and guided them to build a highly advance civilization. As for why they chose them because he believed they were with holding information about the Traveller's location, but unfortunately there was none and if these Ethereals knew of it, they wouldn't speak which made them stubborn and foolish creatures to the Cabal.

Then the manipulative San'Sanhyuum who only knew little of Forerunner technology, would've been a secondary objective but were unable to operate them but the less advance versions the Covenant used.

But the Tau'ri, a species with unique talents and capability to adapt and overcome the impossible like so few in the galaxy and were perhaps one of the species uplifted by the Traveller, theories of their warriors with powers proved to be the same substance as the energy the Traveller uses gave them the power as given the knowledge by the Iconians from their vast knowledge. The Cabal abandoned their plans for Tau space and launched an invasion into Federation space to find the location of the Traveller's hiding place, but were unable to reach it with others fighting for control of the galaxy: The Dominion, Iconians, the Vaadwaur and the Undine all participated in one of the greatest wars in the galaxy and the Cabal considered it a great honor to have witnessed it but pity they never succeeded.

Unable to find it, but believed to have moved on once more and they have gained the technology of the Forerunners and other ancient vaults from long forgotten worlds. A new source of its possible whereabouts may lie in the very galaxy their ancestors came from; the halo Galaxy.

With growing concerns of their old enemy in the Halo galaxy, all that the Cabal Empire have done and prepared for thousands of years was in jeopardy, they were this close to obtaining conquest over the galaxy and force the races into submission to servitude for the coming storm. With their forces spread thin and their enemies confused it was the moment to strike where their true target: The Citadel.

Once they have succeeded in conquest, the true Cabal Empire can finally established after thousands of years since the downfall of their ancestral civilization. Receiving news of the latest defeat of one of his warriors by a band of weakling creature, and by those who have the power that should, by right belong to him.

Standing upon the bridge of his flagship, stood beside his imperial guards was the greatest of all soldiers of the Empire. Dominus Ghaul, Emperor of the Cabal. _'I command Legions. Conqoured worlds. Waged war across the galaxy to prove my worth. I alone am worthy of the greatest power known to existence. The Traveller's Light.'_ Staring at the hologram of the galaxy and the red points being the representations of his Legions in most areas in the known charted space from Council data files.

"Report."

 _"Most of our legions have returned from their previous battles but appears the species of the Council are slowly becoming bolder. The Turians are becoming cleverer and our Kig-Yar scouts have confirmed there are more of the Milky Way species, now calling themselves the Intersteller Commonwealth. They have proved to be more stronger then the last time we fought them."_

 _"It doesn't matter, once our ships are ready we continue the plan. We must take the station, or destroy it either way before the Great Enemy comes through."_

"True, with their forces spread thin. We will now begin the invasion. Order the Legions to commence on the attack, the time has come to begin the new ear of the Cabal." Obeying their emperor without question, they would proceed to spread the word for the moment all have been waiting for since they came into the galaxy.

Taking a few steps forward, taking a glance of a barren planet they recently discovered out of the Relay routes, decided to be the perfect base of operations and know what can provide his army. Scouts sent to the planet surface report unique and advance technology that has been left untouched for untold eons, uncertain what became of the original inhabitants but possibly a colony or an outpost with no other signs of artificial structures elsewhere. Decided to claim this planet under their control and search for anything of value to their cause. But with the enemies from the Milky Way here, he will have limited time until they learn of their current whereabouts. But it hardly mattered, the so-called Light-Bearers and their "Mantle" makes them strong.

He will prove to them, how wrong they are. The Red Legion shall claim what is theirs by right.

* * *

 _Codex Entry:_

 _Vanguard:_

 _Warriors and peacekeepers of the High Foundation, tasked with defending and preserving the peace to not only the Federation but the galaxy as well, many of them are gifted by psionic abilities which we refer as the Light, a powerful energy of which all living things possess and part of the soul. Trained to utilize and understand the nature of their gifts._

 _Throughout the galaxy and history, they are often known as "Guardians", "The Chosen", or "Light Bearers", but all give the same meaning as a symbol of hope and fear to the enemies of peace and justice. Before the time of the Noah's Ark Event, historians, researchers and sceptics on Erde-Tyrene had long theorised that throughout history there had been possible presence of psionics through myths and legends that go back to first known records of the human civilizations. Many believe some of their ancestors' DNA had been tampered with by the Forerunners who visited Earth's ancient past or by another civilization with evidence of other races who have the 'Light' like Humans for reasons that are yet to be explained. But some consider them to be a sign of the next stage of evolution._ _They helped gave rise to the Federation and later the Commonwealth, swore a blood oath to ensure they stand by the light and face the darkness._

 _All Vanguards are trained in the arts of combat, knowledge and balance of mind and body to control their gifts. With the growing number of Vanguards, they formed fire teams and minor orders that became independent to expand the Foundation's influence to preserve the peace in the galaxy. They have a council formed by the order, each member who is a highest ranked veteran from years of experience and training is in charge of overseeing the activities of the Vanguards who report back to them and wait for orders._

 _There are three known classes: first are the Titans, warriors of armor and guns to stand and fight for the name of justice and peace for the future generations. The Warlocks who spend their time understanding the light and where it comes from like all scholars, but tap into it beyond the safer of the shield and discover new possibilities to master the power they willed. Then, there are the Hunters, stealthy and silent warriors who rely on long range tactics and become survivors when venturing into the unknown._

 _The events on the Iconian War was and still is a touchy subject among the veterans of the war, or as they refer it as the "War of Darkness" and not wish to discuss it as do the rest of the Foundation._

* * *

 **Due to taking research on star systems and locations I had to slightly change the name of the star systems being in the Halo galaxy like Zeta Tucanae which is a real star constellation in the Milky Way galaxy and wanting to avoid confusing anyway. I didn't want to do the full length information about the Vanguards as I wanted to safe some for later and as for why Zavala is wearing a helmet, well that's for you to find out, hehe. ^^**


	11. update: happy holidays!

**Sorry this aint a new chapter of the children of the Ancients, it's been really busy due to Christmas and other things in need to work that kept me away from the fanfics. So while I got the Novum Aurora back up, been trying to think of some ideas for The Awakening when seeing the latest Destiny games and sequel, bit of short stories to build up the series.**

 **So just to make the long story short, I'm giving the heads up for my followers to know a new chapter is on it's way and will make it longer then the average chapters to make it up, but wanting to enjoy the holidays. So wish you all a happy holidays to all and hoping for a good year to 2018!**

 **Hope you get good presents and enjoy yourselves!**


End file.
